


Throne of Nothing

by Kahnah



Series: King & Lionheart [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is Link, Now with fanart!!!, Ray is Zelda, breath of the wild AU, follows the hidden memories of the game loosely, some darker themes towards the end, the others are the Champions, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: Michael has been chosen by the Master Sword as the chosen hero. Along with the High Priest and Prince of Hyrule, Ray, he has to slay the Calamity Ganon that threatens to destroy the kingdom of Hyrule.Unfortunately the both of them don't get along.--------------------------I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome to another round and oh MAN, I'm having a ton of fun with this one.  
> I've been a Zelda fan since I was a small child, always watching my uncle play Ocarina of Time (and being scared by all the scary monsters) so playing Breath of the Wild was a no brainer.  
> Still, I didn't expect to love the game as much as I do!  
> Not only is the world and all the characters in it fantastic but I could not rest until I discovered the hidden story beneath; until I found out what happened 100 years ago.
> 
> This story will not follow the story of the main game but the story of what happened before that. I took some freedom with the order of the memories and some of the details but I tried to capture the overall story as closely as possible.
> 
> In case I name some things funny or wrong please forgive me - I've always played the german versions of the game and through my research I've found that there are quite some differences. 
> 
> Of course there will be spoilers for the game, so please be aware.
> 
> But for now enjoy!

Throne of Nothing

 

Art by the incredibly talented[ fahchaus!](http://fahchaus.tumblr.com/)

 

Chapter 1

Hyrule Castle was a gigantic building; the walls were built high to defend against every enemy and the highest tower seemed ready to pierce the skies itself.

Michael had seen this castle for almost every day of his life, had walked around it since he had started his training as a knight at a young age, and still it sometimes took his breath away.

The sheer size of it was hard to comprehend, and until recently he had never been inside, at least not into the heart of it.

Reaching over his shoulder, he briefly touched the hilt of his sword.

The hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, that's what the King had called him when he had been here the last time.

He hoped it was true.

"Michael!"

He turned around and felt how he relaxed. Jack was waiting for him by the gate and Michael was quick to hurry towards him.

The blue sash Jack had wrapped around him was bright in the early morning sun, marking him as one of the champions of Hyrule. It was a stark contrast against his red fins and the silver crown he wore, but by now Michael was already used to it.

He had spent a lot of time with Jack before, talking about their responsibilities and the fight ahead of them. It felt good to have an old childhood friend alongside him.

"You're early," Jack told him. He was leaning on his trident as he watched Michael in amusement. "That's rare of you."

"If I have an audience with the royal family not even I can be late," Michael said. "They'd probably take that sword right from me and throw me out."

Chuckling, Jack turned around and lead the way.

"You've been chosen by the Master Sword, Michael. There isn't exactly anything they can do against it. But not only that, right?" He threw him a long gaze, something proud flickering in it. "The appointed knight for the Prince. That's a great honor."

Michael shrugged but couldn't quite hold the other's gaze. It most certainly was an honor, the fact that the King had asked him to protect his only child, the heir of Hyrule.

The chosen Prince of the legends.

No pressure there.

Michael shook himself and heard Jack chuckle.

"The Prince is very strong willed," he continued. "A scholar of sorts and hard working. You might have just found your match."

Michael huffed. "We just gotta all work together and get this thing over with."

"You mean Calamity Ganon?" Jack looked up, towards the blue sky as if he expected it to simply turn dark and forbidding. "I hope it will be that easy as you make it out to be."

"The plan will work," Michael assured him. "You four champions blast him to all hell and the Prince will do the rest. Everything that wants to get to us in the meantime I'll take down. It can't be that hard if our ancestors did it before."

"That's certainly one way to see it," Jack hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Let's worry about this for another day. We don't want to let the King wait."

 

Michael hadn't been in the throne room before. Even while he was meeting the King before hand it had been in a separate hall and more private. This place felt official and his heart was pounding at the thought of it. All they had been working for over these past years... suddenly it seemed closer, like it could happen any day.

Calamity Ganon was real and was waiting somewhere to take down the kingdom of Hyrule once and for all. As if that wasn't forbidding enough, there was still the fact that he himself was chosen to stop this devil. He and his sword against manifested wrath and hopelessness.

He was glad that he wasn't alone in this.

Jack was still beside him as they walked through the huge gate into the throne room and to their left stood the other champions.

The champion of the Rito was a warrior named Gavin who glared at him the moment he stepped in. Lovely.

He had his huge wings crossed in front of his chest and a mighty bow on his back. Michael hadn't met him before but he had heard of his talent in archery.

Next to him was another man Michael hadn't met, but by the light clothes made for warmer regions he figured he was Ryan, the leader of the Gerudo. So he came all the way from the Gerudo desert to meet them, and Michael felt a little honored by that.

The Gerudos usually kept to themselves, a prideful nation at heart but at least Ryan watched him with a kind interest.

The last champion was Jeremy, and he actually lifted his hand to wave at Michael. They had met before if only briefly but Jeremy had been quite nice to him; the famous hospitality of the Gorons wasn't a lie.

Even in that short time Michael had learned that Jeremy's short build didn't have anything to do with his strength. His greetings were usually quite memorable.

As he looked over those three, four now that Jack took his place next to Jeremy, he figured that this was the hope of Hyrule. Not the worst choice for sure, and there were still the Divine Beasts to aid them.

All in all they were more prepared than a lot of their ancestors were, but the ancestors at least had the holy power of Hylia.

Turning around, he found the King sitting on his throne, and next to him stood the Prince.

Michael had only seen him from afar before and couldn't help himself but take a closer look.

The prince was of a slim build with short black hair and a golden crown that rested on top of it. He wore a long, royal blue tunic with equally long open sleeves, a white shirt with tighter sleeves under it, and white pants with a type of belt in the style of a royal tabard over them. Elaborate gold trim, jewelry, and designs on the outfit further emphasized his noble status, and a Triforce emblem on the tunic proclaimed his lineage and role in Hyrule’s history and legends.

There were rumors about him, and not the good kind. People spoke that he couldn't invoke the power given to him even after years of training.

Someone powerless, a dud. The heir to a throne of nothing.

While Michael watched him now he had to admit that the Prince didn't look like much, not like some being with great powers or whatever. But Michael figured that was the same with him, and still he had been able to wield the Master Sword as if he had done so since years.

The Prince glanced at him and Michael realized he was staring. Clearing his throat, he looked away awkwardly.

Then King Ramsey stood and Michael remembered his place. He quickly got on his knees and bowed his head.

King Ramsey was an imposing man with a gruff voice but kind eyes. He had lead this kingdom since a young age; even when his beloved wife died a few years after Prince Ray's birth he barely faltered. Michael admired him, had so since he had first seen him after becoming a knight, and the private talk he had before didn't change that.

He was wearing a heavy cloak out with the same blue color as them all.

The color of the protectors of Hyrule.

 

The ceremony that followed was boring, to say the least. It was the same talk as before and Michael got a bit tired of it. How important their role was, what hardships awaited them and how crucial it was to unite all the people of Hyrule against the threat.

It got old after a while but didn't take from the overwhelming burden.

Fuck, he had never planned to have the weight of the whole world on his shoulders!

Prince Ray also seemed rather unimpressed and barely listening. Actually he could have just been a doll by the looks of it. Michael was pretty sure the Prince didn't even look at him during that whole meeting, just stood next to his father, unmoving.

Even when he finally stepped forward and lead the champions out through the town, he barely spoke.

The people had waited for them, their new heroes and Michael felt quite weird  watching them all cheer for them.

Behind him Gavin and Jeremy waved back enthusiastically, Gavin even flew up so that everyone could see him, but Michael stayed stoic like the prince.

A knight wasn't there to cheer and play around, least of all the appointed knight of the Prince.

Only when they finally left the people behind and reached the courtyard for the second part of the ceremony did the Prince turn towards him and Michael froze.

He wasn't yet sure what to make from the other, shit, they hadn't even talked and maybe this was a good place to start right here. But was that even his place? Sure, he was the appointed knight but Ray was still a Prince and maybe he didn't even want to talk to him.

Ray could barely look him in the eyes as it was, and Michael couldn't quite tell if it was because he was shy or just because he didn't care.

The first time he really heard Ray talk was during the blessing of him and the Master Sword, but Ray might as well talk with one of the statues surrounding this place here. Ray's voice was quiet and steady but also lacking any conviction. He was going through the procedure as if it was a poem he was bored by, eager to get this done with.

Michael kneeled in front of him and tried not to think too hard about it. He wasn't one for all this crap as well, but at least he tried, okay? Fuck, he could even hear the other champions whisper about it.

This was kinda important, right? Tradition or some shit like that, and that was all they did anyway. Following in the footsteps of their ancestors to fight back the Calamity Ganon.

Either they went all the way or not.

So he kneeled there while Ray went on and on, praying for his protection as if he was talking about the weather.

Great.

At least Ray made it quick and painless, and Michael felt a bit stupid when the Prince fell silent. He quickly got back to his feet, and this time Ray watched him with a look that was nearly distressed and Michael was quite taken aback by that.

What had he done?

Maybe he should just ask, just start a conversation but not here, not under the eyes of the other champions, and sure enough Ray already turned away to talk with Ryan.

Well, fuck him then.

He didn't even get a chance to talk with Ray for the most part of the day. The banquet and the festival for the people took his attention and he watched Ray sit next to him, watching quietly. Only sometimes he would strike a conversation with his father or Gavin, so maybe he was really just a quiet guy, and Michael didn't bother him.

 

It was early when Ray got up to retire and Michael nearly missed it before he jumped to his feet and followed him. Ray threw him a glance but didn't comment on it as they left the bustling noise behind and walked down the sheer endless corridors of the castle.

It was quite a trip from the dining hall to their chambers up in the towers of the castle, and he figured they would take this route in silence when he heard Ray take a deep breath.

"Tomorrow morning I want to head out," Ray said quietly and didn't even stop to turn around.

Michael nearly jumped at his sudden voice and he could do barely more than stare at the back of the other’s head. The golden crown glittered in the light of the torches they passed.

"I want to visit Rito village and if we head out at dawn we should reach it in the early afternoon," Ray continued. His steps were very quiet, barely making a noise even on the bare stone stairs. It was a little haunting how easily he moved through this castle, but Michael figured he had grown up here after all.

"Alright," he finally replied, and now Ray looked over his shoulder.

He stopped at the top of the stairs to look down at him and Michael also halted.

"I will go there with or without you," Ray assured him. "It's a trip I have taken many times before without any help whatsoever, so if you have other things to do feel free to stay here, no matter what my father says. I just figured it would be fair to let you know."

"I'll be ready to head out at dawn," Michael said quickly and couldn't help but notice the unhappy frown pass over Ray's face.

Like hell he would let the Prince travel all that way without any protection, and most certainly not on his second day! So maybe the other was pissed about it but that wasn't really Michael's problem. He'd rather have a Prince that loathed him than a King who kicked his ass.

And King Ramsey would, he had made it quite clear that Michael wasn't only here to protect the Prince, but also his only son. The man would show no mercy if he found a single scratch on Ray.

With a sigh, Ray nodded before pointing towards a door to their right.

"I'll retire for today then, but I will head out at dawn, like I said."

"I'll be there just like I said," Michael repeated and watched the Prince huff in annoyance.

"Fine." Ray began to storm off, probably to throw the door shut behind him, and Michael couldn't help himself but call out, "Good night, your Royal Highness."

Ray hesitated at the door and Michael heard the little _'good night'_ before the Prince slipped into his room.

Well, that was a start at least. Maybe.

And he was there, even an hour before dawn he stood right where Ray had left him the day before, and sure enough the door to the Prince's chamber opened quietly.

Ha! A close one, but Michael got here just in time.

Ray's eyes darted to him and his face twisted in annoyance. Of course he didn't say a thing about it, otherwise he would just admit that he had actually tried to sneak out before Michael could reach him.

"Good morning, your Royal Highness," Michael chirped and couldn't help himself but tease a little.

Ray scowled at him but his voice was as steady as yesterday. "Good morning. You're early."

"You as well." He let Ray go ahead and followed him, trying hard to keep the smug grin from his face as they headed down to the stables.

Ray was dressed more casually today. Dark pants tucked into tall brown boots. The large sleeves from yesterday replaced with a blue vest of the same color as Michael's tunic but highly decorated with golden embroidery. Stitches of holy symbols and the triforce wrapped around the hem and a thick brown belt that carried some bags.

An outfit more fitting for travelling.

Michael had also taken his dark Hylian Hood in case it started to rain, but for the most part he just stayed in his normal pants and Champion's tunic.

His horse Epona was ready by the time they reached the stable, and he threw an interested look towards Ray's horse. It was a big stallion, with completely white fur. A purebreed of course, even if it didn't seem to happy about the highly decorated harness.

Ray rubbed its neck to calm it down before he climbed up.

"You should give it a treat," Michael found himself saying and held his hand out so that the horse could smell him.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked from above, and Michael shrugged.

"He doesn't like the harness so try to take it easy with him," Michael explained. "And if he does good a treat can't be wrong."

"He gets fed," Ray replied in confusion.

"Nevermind then." He turned back to Epona and gave her a good rub before climbing up.

Ray still watched him in distrust before turning back around.

"Let's go."

They were early enough that most of the town was still sleeping, only a handful of people were out and about, waving at them enthusiastically.

Ray appeared more comfortable with that and also waved back here and there, smiling at the good wishes he received.

Michael hadn't really seen him smile before and it made him appear less of a doll and more of a human. It was nice.

He rode next to him once they got out in the open and relaxed. He liked it more out here, not trapped by all those walls.

Hyrule was a beautiful country, a rich country, and nothing was better than being out here on the open field. Behind them the sun rose slowly in the east and warmed their backs.

They traveled in silence just like he had expected, but it wasn't as tense as in the castle. Out here nobody really expected them to interact, and with no other eyes on them it took some of the pressure away.

Still, it got pretty old after a while and he wracked his head to come up with a topic. It took him a while to realize it but then he turned around and checked on the town. It was slowly disappearing behind them.

"Isn't the Champion of the Rito coming with us?" he asked.

"Gavin? He flew back yesterday. It's faster than on horseback for him."

"I see." Michael turned back around. "You two know each other?"

"I've worked closely with all of the Champions," Ray explained. "Gavin is the best archer out of all of the Rito and will be a huge help against the Calamity Ganon."

Michael nodded. He heard about Gavin before, about all of the Champions. They were all expert fighters with other special talents, hand picked by their own folk and the King.

"He also taught me how to use a bow," Ray added, and Michael was pleasantly surprised that the other decided to continue this conversation. But that was good, he really didn't want to spend the day in complete silence. It wasn't in his nature.

"You know how to use a bow?" he asked, and Ray nodded.

"Of course. I know how to protect myself." He huffed annoyed. "I don't understand why my father decided to hire you."

Well fuck him then. He rolled his eyes but decided to keep his words to himself. Ray was still a Prince after all, and while he’d tell every other one to screw themselves, he would not do so with royalty.

Maybe it had still showed, if through his silence or something else because Ray glanced at him shortly after.

“No offense.”

“None taken,” Michael lied, and maybe Ray saw right through him because he bit his lip.

“I mean surely you are a formidable knight and everything, after all the Master Sword chose you which, well, means a lot,” he said quickly. “It’s just that I don’t really need protection. I know my way around Hyrule, it’s my home after all, and even if I get lost at one point I have ways to help myself.”

He reached for his belt and while Michael was still kinda pissed he couldn’t help but look up in interest now.

Ray held a strange tablet in his hands, with nearly golden runes all over it. They lighted up blue when Ray touched the center of it and something similar to a window lit up.

“The fuck,” Michael called out, not thinking about cursing in front of a Prince, but Ray didn’t even seem to notice. If anything, for the first time since meeting him, he actually seemed eager about something.

“It’s the Sheikha Slate,” he explained. “Or at least that’s what we call it.”

“What does it do?”

“Nearly everything,” Ray said, and his voice actually sounded lively.

Michael steered his horse closer until their legs nearly brushed together, but like this he could see better.

The Sheikha Slate wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen before. Light only came from fire or magic, but this seemed slightly different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, on the blue glow emitted from the strange window, the strange symbols and pictures moving around.

“What…” he began, but didn’t even know where to start.

Ray didn’t seem to mind.

“We found it along with the Divine Beasts. It’s old, very old and one of the first pieces of the old civilization we got to work.” He tilted the tablet so that Michael could see better. “It’s highly developed technology, just as all the other artifacts we found. Technology we can’t even begin to understand even if some of our finest scientists are working on it.”

He was excited now and his fingers quickly traveled over the slate. The symbols on the window reacted to his touch, changing and spelling new words.

Michael was fascinated and nearly fell out of his saddle as he tried to lean closer. It took him a moment longer but then he gasped, “It’s a map!”

“A map of all of Hyrule,” Ray agreed, and when he turned to him, his eyes shined. “Every nook and every corner. Each mountain and river. Not only that, this Slate shows you your exact position at all times. So there is no way for me to get lost.”

He held it in front of him, watching it closely before putting it back into his belt.

“The ancient technology is incredible. If we were able to understand how it works we could help so many people. What if every person would have a slate like this? Traveling would be so much safer! Or the technologies of the Divine Beasts! We could use that to create machines that would make labor easier and less risky! We could produce things faster and assure that everyone has enough to eat! If we could just learn to understand this better! I can’t believe that all this knowledge got lost, all those brilliant minds are just gone!”

Ray slumped a little into himself; without his usual perfect posture he seemed smaller on his huge horse.

“Such a shame…”

Michael watched as he trailed off, worrying over something and he was a bit shocked about the sudden outburst of the usually quiet and stoic Prince. Clearly it was something that interested him greatly, and Michael figured he could understand that. Even this small rant had made him excited and he had no idea about technology of this kind.

Still, it made him wonder what had happened to make all that knowledge disappear. Something must have happened, something a long, long time ago if the Divine Beasts and all this technology just vanished, buried deep underneath the earth to be found so much later.

Maybe it was better not to know after all.

Ray straightened himself next to him and steered his horse a little away from him. When Michael checked on him his cheeks were slightly flushed as if he was embarrassed by his sudden rant.

“Sorry,” he said shortly after. “That isn’t seen as fitting for a Prince.”

“Well, it does sound important,” Michael replied carefully, and Ray slowly nodded.

“It is but there are more important matters I should focus on.”

Calamity Ganon. Yeah, that was more urgent right now, but Michael quickly shook the thought out of his head. That still didn’t seem real, just like a scary story told to kids to keep them in their beds at night.

Michael could clearly remember his father telling him about it when he’d been small.

“Maybe after all of this we can focus on this ancient stuff,” he remarked and Ray turned to him.

“After..?” he asked surprised as if that thought had never occurred to him before. His eyes darted down to the Sheikha Slate and he touched it briefly.

“Yeah… maybe after all of this is done.”

But he fell back into his silence like before, the small spark in his eyes gone, and Michael wasn’t sure what to say to get it back. So he also concentrated on the way before him, the rhythmic up and down of his horse and the birds around them getting louder.

The world was waking up, and before them the huge mountainside rose in the morning sun. Somewhere nestled in between those the Rito village laid, their goal for today, but it would take them some more hours until they would even catch a glimpse of it.

 

Rito village was located north west of Hyrule high above the lake Totri.

Michael had never been there before and he wasn't quite sure what he expected. It was different than any village he had ever visited before.

The whole place was wrapped around an island, spiralling higher and higher, so that one could see it from far away already and above it loomed a huge shadow. It should have been an eerie sight but when Ray didn’t get concerned by it, Michael also relaxed.

Now that he thought about it, he realized that this huge thing must be the Divine Beast.

Michael had his eyes locked on it, watched as it came closer the higher the sun rose. it was certainly more interesting than continuing to stare against the back of Epona's head for another minute, and Ray wasn't much entertainment either. Just like Michael had figured the other had stopped talking once again, only occasionally checking on the Sheikah Slate.

Even that wasn't necessary anymore as they followed the path higher up.

The sun shone warm from above but the wind that had picked up was chill and Michael was pretty sure it would be freezing in the night. No wonder, they were on the edge of the Hebra mountainside.

Soon enough he could see the lake beneath and his mood bettered significantly as he watched the sun reflect on the water surface. It was beautiful out here and even the silence wasn’t as deafening with a view like this.

He followed Ray to a nearby stable and left Epona in their care. At first he didn't quite understand why because Rito village was still a bit away but soon enough he saw the rope bridges leading from island to island.

Yeah, that would be quite dangerous on a horse.

Thankfully he didn't mind heights as they walked over the first one. Underneath them the waves crashed against the harsh stone and when the wind picked up a little, the whole thing swayed.

Ray didn't even seem to notice and didn't even look up as he checked on something on the Slate.

Maybe Michael would have to protect him from falling off somewhere rather than from any enemy.

At least they were nearly there, and Michael could already see the wooden steps leading up the winding staircase of the village when an especially harsh wind ruffled their hair and clothes.

"Good day," someone called, and a moment later Gavin landed in front of them. He folded his blue wings and fell into a mocking bow. "The Chosen Prince and the Hero with his dagger."

Green eyes glinted challengingly at Michael, but he just huffed, annoyed.

Fuck, he already didn't like this guy.

"Don't act like it's something special," Ray said and walked the remaining distance. "You knew I was gonna check on the Divine Beast Van Medoh. I literally told you yesterday."

Gavin shrugged but fell into step next to Ray, not leaving Michael much choice, but to walk behind them on the narrow path.

"I knew that you would come, true, but why bring that squishy human with you?"

Ray squirmed a little but didn't answer, even if Michael was pretty sure he would if he wasn't there to listen.

"I am here to protect the Prince," he threw in himself, and Gavin glanced at him.

"The Prince traveled alone here before."

"Time's change," Michael snarled back, and some kind of glint appeared in Gavin's eyes.

"Hyrule surely is doomed if our fate rests in the hand of someone like you. All you can do is swing around your little stick." He spread his wings to show their huge span of nearly six feet.

"I was chosen for my archery skills and my unique talents. Everyone could swing a holy sword if it would just let them."

"Gavin," Ray said carefully, but Michael was already stalking towards him.

He wasn't as tall as the Rito but he tried his best to get up in his face.

"I've trained most of my life and I'd take you down long before you could fly away."

"Not if I snipe you first," Gavin replied, and if anything he sounded delighted. Michael was ready to take him up on it but then Gavin turned back towards Ray.

"Last check ups on Van Medoh then?"

"You have to control it perfectly."

"I already do."

"I've seen Jack use his Divine Beast and he's way better than you," Ray told him bluntly and Michael felt a spark of pride for his friend, even more so when Gavin pulled a face.

"The Zora Prince is also a Champion like me," Gavin backpedaled quickly. "Of course he would be able to control his Beast easily. After all he was chosen by his talents and not through some dagger."

"Okay dude," Michael started but then quickly stopped. Fuck, not in front of the Prince. Hopefully he'd get this Gavin guy alone later.

Gavin grinned but didn't even address him.

"You wanna check on the Beast right now or do you need to rest first?"

"I'm fine," Ray assured him, and with a nod Gavin crouched down.

A little dumbfounded Michael stared at him but then he startled when Ray climbed on the other’s back.

"Wait-"

"Too bad that only those who are able to fly can reach Van Medoh," Gavin chirped amusedly as he stood back up. Ray clung to his shoulders from where he was perched on the other’s back and didn't quite look at at Michael.

"Then how am I supposed to get there?" Michael snarled, but Ray just shook his head.

"It's fine. You can stay here."

"But I have to-"

"You heard your Royal Highness," Gavin teased and pushed himself into the air. The flap of his wings let dirt rise and tore on Michael's clothes. He could barely take more than a step before Gavin carried Ray further up.

"Wait!" Michael yelled after them, but neither listened and they were out of reach in a heartbeat.

The sun blinded him as he tried to keep track of them but then the shadow pulled in front of it. A loud screech echoed all around as the Beast stopped, waiting for them to arrive.

Michael watched from beneath, fuming in silence but the little dot reached the Beast without any delay. So at least they made it safely.

“Assholes,” Michael muttered under his breath and then quickly looked around. There was no one there, thank Hylia, he really didn’t want anyone hearing that and telling the King about it. Well, might as well just tell him that he kinda lost his only son on his first day.

Great work, Michael Jones.

Huffing annoyedly, he figured that would take some time and followed the wooden stairs further up towards the actual village.

He came across a statue of the Goddess Hylia, decorated with flowers, and he sent up a quick prayer for guidance before going on.

Despite the fact that he never had been here, the other Rito immediately recognized him. Well, he figured the sword kind of gave it away.

Still, they were all very friendly and hurried to make sure he got everything he needed. Sitting on a wooden platform high above the lake with a baked fish for him to devour, the day didn’t look as horrible anymore. He ate in silence and watched the sun crawl over the sky.

But even with all the friendliness, none of the other Rito offered to take him up to Van Medoh, but Michael also wasn’t very eager to go.

Van Medoh was massive, shaped like a bird and able to fly over extensive amounts of time. From down here it nearly looked like an actual bird, but he had heard Jack talk about his Beast. It was all machinery, technology they didn’t even understand just like the Sheikah Slate, and it scared the people.

It was new and foreign; in this kingdom magic was more developed than technology.

Michael had no clue about any of that, he was happy being able to use a sword and it had brought him far enough.

The Prince seemed more involved with it though, but that was fine, Michael would still kick his ass the moment he saw them returning.

Letting his gaze sink, he looked down onto the village and smiled. It was small and cozy, just like the village he had grown up in. Sure, he hadn’t lived so high up in wooden huts that were nearly completely open or slept in hammocks, but he also couldn’t fly like the Rito.

Still, he liked it here, the sleepiness of it, but the closer he looked the more he could discover. Children running around, chasing each other and flying short distances, other Rito training or going along their daily lives.

Something that would be lost when Calamity Ganon hit them and they couldn’t fight back.

The thought made him sick and he sighed as he got to his feet. The image alone always made him restless and he pulled the Master Sword from the sheath on his back.

The blue hilt felt right in his hand and ended in two wings. The blade itself was double-edged and he let the light catch in the Triforce engraved in it.

The Blade of Evil’s Bane, the only sword capable of hurting the Calamity Ganon, and it had chosen him of all people.

Letting out a long breath, he began to train.

 

"That's it then?" a voice from behind him interrupted him and Michael actually jumped. He hadn't realized how focused he had been on training but one glance up into the sky and he could tell that it had been well over an hour.

Back in his training his focus had been his strong point but now it was rather the opposite, because as he turned around it was Gavin, who was perched on one of the railings. And if Gavin was back down here, Ray was as well, and Michael hadn't even noticed.

"What?" he asked bruskly and let his weapon sink to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"The Master Sword," Gavin said with a nod towards the blade. "The Sword of Legends."

Michael raised it a little. The sun glinted on the steel and when he closed his eyes he could hear a soft chime coming from it. Sometimes he just had to listen to the sound of it to know exactly what his next step should be.

"I guess so," he mumbled, but then let it slip back into its sheath. "Where is Prince Ray?"

"Eating and resting up. It's been a long day after all."

"I can tell," Michael snapped, and Gavin just grinned at him. As if he had any right to!

"You shouldn't have just taken him to the Beast! Or at least let me come with him!"

"Why? The Prince is fine, not a scratch on him an-"

"I'm responsible for him," Michael interrupted him harshly. That was easier than yelling at Prince Ray for sure.

"The King chose me to be one of the protector of Hyrule, I am sure he trusts me to watch over his son for an hour or two," Gavin told him and rolled his eyes. He jumped down from the railing but he was still quite a bit taller than Michael.

"Also Ray didn't want you to come along. He didn't even ask for you the entire time, and if I should guess than I am sure he didn't even want you to come along on this trip at all."

Michael pulled a face, and that was answer enough.

Gavin huffed.

"The Prince doesn't need a guard dog, no matter what his father says. When he's close to me, he's safe. He was actually quite relieved to be away from you, but don't take it personally," Gavin kept walking, going around and around, but Michael didn't give him the satisfaction of following him with his eyes. He curled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking and his temper at bay.

"But lets face it: we all are kinda wary about you. Sure, it's mostly nothing personal, but the sword chose you and the sword only choses a hero in times of danger."

Gavin finally stopped and pointed with his wings towards the lake and the mountains behind, the vast countryside of Hyrule.

"Calamity Ganon..." he mumbled and then sighed. "We knew his return was close and so we started to prepare years ago. Bloody hell, the Prince has been in this since he was a child, barely old enough to understand what was happening. But with you turning up, all pieces are in play. The return of Calamity Ganon will be soon, and we will either banish him for a long, long time or we will fail and lose all we have."

He let his wing fall but didn't turn around.

"Thinking about it, you are a bad omen. Our pieces are in place but we're not ready to take out Ganon yet."

He was talking about Ray, Michael knew that, but he wasn't sure what to say to that. Ray hadn't been able to use his power yet and that was an open secret that basically everyone knew.

But there was still time.

"There were other times when this kingdom fought back the Calamity," Michael said carefully. He had never cared about those legends, about history at all but when it had become his own life, he got kinda curious. Or rather he had panicked, reading whatever he got his finger on to find an answer as to what to do, how to prepare.

"And in those times there were no Divine Beasts or Champions of Hyrule."

"But there was always a Hero and a Prince or Princess with the power to seal the darkness," Gavin reminded him.

"We're well prepared," Michael told him because he didn't want to think about it. The possibility that they could fail. "We know what's coming, something that not everyone could say for themselves, and who knows how much time we still have. Calamity Ganon will appear in our lifetime, sure, but that could still mean there are years."

"Wishful thinking," Gavin just scoffed, and Michael stepped forward to face him.

"In all those legends the Hero and the Prince or Princess wins. The Hero slays the beast and the Prince seals it. There was never one who could not do it and so we will just repeat history!"

He expected Gavin to throw something at him, to call him naive or stupid because sometimes Michael figured he was but it was easier to believe that than to think about the consequences.

But Gavin just nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving the kingdom beneath them.

"I hope you're right."

 

He found Ray sitting in one of the houses, chatting with some of the Rito there. He was also eating but absentmindedly; his eyes had that spark again like the this morning when he had talked about the Sheikah Slate.

Michael stood a bit away but the houses were open enough that he could easily see, and he really didn't want to interrupt Ray while he was this happy. It seemed rare enough, even though Gavin might just be right and Ray really didn't like him.

That wasn't his problem, he just had to make sure that Ray stayed safe, but it still hurt. Sure, their meeting wasn't blessed or anything. Meeting each other meant that something horrible was bound to happen, but that was hardly his fault.

They were in the same boat on that one and if Michael could choose he would also take another path. Not that either of them had an option.

Ray's eyes darted to him and he froze. The piece of fish fell from his fork as he stared at him, and sure enough the spark in his eyes was gone, just like that.

Sighing, Michael stepped inside and Ray's eyes followed.

"It's you," the Prince mumbled, as if he'd forgotten that Michael had joined him on this journey. Michael just nodded, not really sure what to say to that, and just waited.

Hoping against hope that Ray would maybe apologize, would explain himself, but as before he remained silent.

Maybe Michael should get used to that.

A little awkwardly Michael sat down next to him and he wasn't even planning to say anything, not with the Rito around but Ray still put his fork down. He still wasn't looking at him but Michael expected him to say something.

Instead Ray pushed the plate away and fuck, he hadn't wanted to stop him from eating. Seriously, the Prince could use some more meat on his bones; he was nearly sickly thin.

"Feel free to continue eating," Michael offered, but Ray flinched and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Do you want me to... I don't know, wait outside or something?"

Ray threw him a surprised look, and for a moment Michael was sure he would send him away and wanted to kick himself. He couldn't let the Prince out of his sight even if they should be safe here.

At least Ray shook his head after some consideration and then got up.

"We should start our journey."

"What?" Michael asked and had to hurry to catch up because the Prince was already walking out. "Don't you think you should rest or something? Even if we head out now we won't reach the castle today. We would have to ride through the night!"

"We could," Ray offered. "But I am not going back to the castle. I still have to check up on Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Michael spluttered and for someone so small, Ray surely took large steps. He had trouble keeping up. "You want to head to Goron City now? Do you know how far away that is?"

Ray threw him an irritated glance. "I am well aware how far away Goron City is. Not only is this my kingdom but also not the first time for me making this trip."

"Yeah fine, but it's the afternoon. We'd have to sleep somewhere outside through the night and then would need most of the day tomorrow to get u-"

"I will do just that," Ray assured him. "What you do is your business. I am sure the Rito will allow you to spend the night here and then you can head back to the castle by tomorrow an-"

He stopped when Michael grasped his arm and Michael also froze. They were on the wooden walkway now, and he hadn't meant to reach for the Prince like that, but here he was now, feeling Ray tense beneath his touch.

"Please stop that," Michael said and tried his hardest not to sound angry. "I was sent here to protect you and I won't leave you running around this kingdom all alone."

"Just because my father sent you here doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Ray snapped back and pulled at his arm, but Michael didn't let go yet. A dark frown appeared on Ray's face. "I am sure he pays you well but you have my permission to stay in your room in the castle. I don't have time for you and by now I was always fine by myself!"

"I don't do this for rupees," Michael growled. "I became a knight long before the sword called to me!"

"Just because your father was a knight as well!"

"So what? What's wrong with that?"

Ray scoffed but finally managed to pull himself free.

Michael opened his mouth to ask again, but Ray was already turning away and walked on, ignoring him completely, and what the fuck was his problem anyway? Michael would do what he was asked to do and protect him. They needed Ray, not only because he was the heir to the throne but also for the fight against Calamity Ganon.

Why was the other so stubborn about that!

Huffing, he noticed how Gavin approached Ray next and the two of them talked in hushed murmurs. Michael had fallen a bit behind and wasn't able to hear them clearly, but he was pretty sure he knew what they were talking about.

Sure enough, Gavin threw him a short look, but he couldn't quite read it.

So instead Michael walked towards them and both of them broke apart and fell silent.

"What?" he asked, but where Ray turned away, Gavin gladly faced him.

He fluffed his wings to appear even taller but Michael didn't back down even when their chests nearly touched.

"Just wondering if I should fly the Prince somewhere," Gavin explained gladly. "Like halfway to the castle or whatever. Basically just away from you."

"The Prince is fine," Michael snarled. He got ready to take an attack because Gavin fluffed himself even up more, seriously, he nearly looked like a ball of... well, feathers.

But Ray stepped between them, a calming hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"It's okay," he mumbled quietly and just directed at Gavin. "My horse is here. Thanks for the offer though."

"If you're sure. " And where Ray didn't dare to look at him, Gavin didn't stop fixating him. That was fine by him, he had no problem keeping his gaze and one wrong move from Gavin and he would pluck each feather separately if he had to.

"I am," Ray assured him. "We don't have a lot of time, Gavin. I have to go and see Jeremy."

"Okay," Gavin said reluctantly and stepped aside.

Michael gladly shouldered past him as he followed Ray and couldn't help but grin.

"Off to Goron City then."

 

Horrible bird son by [Mak](https://notgeofframsey.tumblr.com/post/163618805685/uhhh-heres-rito-gavin-from-kahnah23-s-fic-i)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weapon? Oh, he didn't want to face them, but if the researchers were right those things were designed especially to defeat the Calamity.
> 
> "Tell me the truth," Ray demanded, ripping him out of his thoughts. The Prince was biting his lip, a concentrated scowl on his face.
> 
> "How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy enters the fray!

Chapter 2

 

Prince Ray was ignoring him; Michael was positive of it by now.

It was no news that the other wasn't that talkative but this was getting ridiculous!

The Prince hadn't spoken since they left the village of the Rito, which had been a couple hours ago. He kept his eyes ahead and only rarely checked on the Sheikah Slate.

Michael had left him to brood for a while while he kept an eye on the sky. He was pretty sure that Gavin was watching him, but he couldn't catch him doing it.

When he gave up on that, he tried to strike up a conversation with Ray but got nothing in return.

He hadn't taken the Prince of Hyrule for such a petty person, but here he was. Maybe he should tell him exactly that, it would surely get a rise out of him.

Instead he sighed to himself. 

It was his first day as Ray's appointed knight, and hopefully he would get that over with without ruining everything already.

So he stayed quiet while the mountains grew smaller behind them as they headed back towards the castle. He knew that soon enough they would head north to reach Goron City, but not before tomorrow.

Around them the shadows grew longer, and when they rode in between the trees it got harder to see.

Michael spurred Epona on until he rode right next to Ray.

"We should search for a place to rest."

Ray quickly turned away and just shrugged as an answer.

"I'm serious, your Royal Highness. It's getting too dangerous for us and the horses. We don't want one of us getting hurt."

"Fine," Ray mumbled, the first word the other had said in hours and Michael fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Does the Sheikah Slate know any villages around because I don't think there are any within reach," Michael asked, and maybe that would get the other to talk. Up until now this old technology was the only thing Ray seemed to be interested in.

"There are no villages around," Ray replied without even checking on the Slate. "We will have to sleep outside. I hope the great hero won't be bothered by that."

"I am pretty sure I’ve slept underneath the stars more times than you, Prince Ray," Michael scoffed, and he was pretty sure he saw the corner of Ray’s lips curl upwards.

What, so teasing was alright instead of normal conversation?

Royals, man.

Apparently it really wasn’t the first time for Ray, because he guided his horse confidently away from the path. Michael followed, a bit curious, as the trees around grew denser, nearly blocking out the last daylight they had.

Up ahead was a pond and Ray jumped from his horse as they reached it.

The water was green but clear; Michael could see a handful of fish swimming around but also how the ground sloped downwards. Just a few feet in there was nothing but a dark hole, ready to swallow anyone who dared to step inside.

Michael shook himself a little; he didn’t like open water, and this one here seemed right out of one of his nightmares.

Ray didn’t even seem to notice. He made sure that his horse was alright before moving further towards the pond, and Michael also jumped down to follow closely.

Around the corner was a small alcove of trees, a hidden refuge, and Michael stopped, a little surprised.

You didn’t find a place like this the first time visiting here, no, not even the third time.

“That’s…” he began but then didn’t know what else to say. The Prince turned towards him, something challenging in his eyes.

“What? Is it not to your liking?”

That wasn’t it. It was perfect for spending the night. The trees and their low hanging branches would protect them from the worst of the weather and thanks to the pond nothing could attack them from the front. Granted of course if nothing lived down in the depths.

“Just wondering how you found this place,” he admitted, and Ray turned away, maybe a little taken aback.

In the end he shrugged.

“I travel a lot. As the Prince of this kingdom I have to take care of all of Hyrule.”

“I’m surprised that your father lets you travel alone,” Michael said as he inched closer, placing his steps carefully to not get too close to the water. “He is very concerned of you after all.”

“Sure he is,” Ray scoffed and kicked some stones into the pond to clear a place for himself.

Michael had to keep from flinching as they broke through the surface with a splash, but now he was curious. When he had talked with King Ramsey he had been genuinely concerned about Ray’s well being which… well, seemed logical. After all, he was his son.

“But as I said, I don’t need anyone's protection. I’ve been traveling this land for years, with or without knights to guide me. Nobody tried to hurt me.”

“What about the Yiga-Clan?” Michael asked and also started to pick up some of the stones, throwing them in the forest instead of the water. He’d rather face what came out of there than the pond.

Ray scoffed again and threw the next stone with much more force straight into the black nothing in the middle of the pond.

“Just some poor, confused souls, nothing more. Who in their right mind would want the return of Calamity Ganon?”

“I don’t know, but I heard there are more and more of them nowadays. If they were to find you-”

“They won’t though,” Ray interrupted him and tossed the next couple of stones. There was a dark frown on his face. “They are strongest in the Gerudo desert and after all is said and done Ryan will take them out. He already planned on it. Also, the moment Ryan hears about my visit he sends a couple of his warriors out to guide me.”

“What? It’s fine when he does it but if I do it-”

“It’s a desert, hero,” Ray reminded him, strained. “It’s dangerous and easy to get lost in. This trip today was barely more than a stroll.”

He turned towards him and crossed his arms in front of his chest challenging but this time Michael just sighed. He was getting tired of it.

“Lets just sleep,” he offered. “It’s still a long way to Goron City.”

They set up camp and Michael was a bit surprised when he saw that Ray helped. Sure, if the Prince had traveled for as long as he said he had to know how to make a campfire, and still, Michael had kinda expected him to just sit back and watch him do it.

Michael would have after all, he knew where he stood, but when he returned from taking care of the horses the fire was already burning and the bedrolls were both laid out.

Again Ray threw him a challenging glance but Michael didn't rise to it. He was just happy that was done because he was getting tired. It had been a stressful day after all and that was just the beginning.

They had to climb fucking Death Mountain tomorrow! Which was a vulcano, not an active one but still.

Michael sighed to himself as he laid down on his bed roll.

Would have been pretty nice to know beforehand so that he could prepare with, you know... fitting armor or stuff against the heat. More food would also be kinda great.

Hopefully Ray had thought of everything because if not tomorrow would even get worse.

Turning his head, he half expected the Prince to be already asleep, but Ray was laying on his front. He was scribbling into a leather bound book, and when Michael looked closer, he could see that the thing was well used. There was spilled ink over some of the pages and the binding was pretty worn.

"You're writing a diary?" he asked, and Ray looked up, a little surprised.

"Wha- No, this isn't my dairy," Ray said. "It's my notebook. All the things I discovered about the old technologies is in here." He held the book up and then threw it a skeptical glance himself. "I should make sure that it doesn't fall into wrong hands..."

"That would be kinda bad, yeah," Michael admitted and turned onto his side to see better. "You like all this technology stuff, don't you?"

Ray lowered the book and shrugged. He couldn't quite meet Michael's eyes as he turned away from him.

"I just think it's this kingdom's future."

"Probably," Michael admitted, and Ray threw him a surprised glance over his shoulder.

"You think so too?"

"Well, this Sheikah Slate is pretty damn useful, right?"

Ray nodded to himself and reached out to touch it. It was laying right next to his head, and Michael was debating if he should ask to check on it one more time, but then Ray pulled his blanket up to his shoulders.

"We should really try to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."

But Michael couldn't. He laid on his bedroll and kept looking at the pond.

He was ready to fight monsters and climb mountains up to the highest peaks, but he was a shitty swimmer. Just imagining slipping inside of there and not being able to get back up made goosebumps raise on his arms.

Jack had always laughed at him.

Of course he would, as a Zora Jack spent most of his life in the water, but Michael had never been able to get used to it.

That wasn't everything of course.

Once night fell he could hear movement in the underbrush. Most likely small animals or insects, but it wasn't unheard of that travelers were attacked by mobs out here.

Usually Hyrule was peaceful, but the proximity of Calamity Ganon made everything a bit more dangerous.

Prince Ray didn't seem to notice. When Michael threw him a look, he appeared asleep but it was hard to tell. He had turned away from him, and with the fire crackling in between them he might as well be still awake.

Next to Michael laid the Master Sword, ready for him to draw in case there was any danger, and he was watching it when a small insect landed on it.

He brushed it away and then smiled at the little light it emitted.

It was a firefly, and while he watched more appeared, hundreds of them gathering above the surface of the pond.

They were buzzing around, blinking their greenish little light in the dark, and he watched them dance and fly in the night. It was mesmerizing in some way until the pond started to glow as well.

Michael sat up abruptly, sure he was seeing things, but nope. Something deep inside the pond where before it had only been darkness was glowing off the same light as the fireflies.

Reaching down, he pinched his leg but it didn't wake him and he just winced at the pain.

"It's some species of algae," Ray said next to him, and Michael flinched.

The Prince was sitting up now and he smirked at Michael's expression. "The first time I saw this it spooked me as well. Even though I didn't get up to fight it."

He nodded towards Michael's hand and when he looked down he found his fingers curled around the hilt of the Master Sword. He quickly relaxed his hand and checked back on the pond.

It looked... out of this world. Like magic or the strange glow of the Sheikah Slate. The light was strange, but it didn't reach far, just drenching the low changing leaves.

"Algae?" Michael asked carefully and saw in the corner of his eye how Ray nodded.

"I think they produce the same gas as the fireflies to glow just undeath the water," he explained. "I actually brought some home in a jar once, but they died after a couple of days, so there have to be certain factors that make them glow."

"How do you know that?" Michael asked, and he wanted to sound chiding but he couldn't help but be in awe. He hadn't thought much of the Prince, not after all those rumors about him being useless, but that was only because everyone wanted him to awaken his powers. There was so much more to him, though, and Michael felt a little jealous.

Since pulling out the Master Sword he had been nothing but the hero, nothing but the chosen knight, but he hadn't mind that much. He was a knight after all, had chosen the same path as his father but on his own account.

He wondered how it would be to be born with the knowledge that he was meant to protect this kingdom. That it was his purpose in life.

He wondered how young Ray had been when he first found out.

"I just do," Ray said a little defensively. "The first time I found this place I noticed the glowing in the night and like I said, it spooked me as well. But then I went and investigated." He chuckled a little, a lonely sound in the forest around. "Father was so angry at me. I dove in, you know? No other way to reach the algae, but what else was I supposed to do? It's not the brightest light, but just imagine we could use it or recreate it. We wouldn't be dependent on fire in the night, no risk of burning a house down."

Michael finally ripped his eyes from the lake to stare at the Prince, but he didn't like what he found. Ray sat cross legged on his bedroll and looked quite small, even a bit lost. Even though Michael found that a pretty great idea, Ray didn't seem to think the same. There was something awfully resigned in his hunched shoulders and the frown around his mouth.

"We can learn a lot more," he mumbled, more to himself than to Michael. "And I believe that some of the knowledge will bring Hyrule into a new and better future."

Ray fell silent as he watched the pond and for a while Michael watched him before he couldn't help himself anymore.

"You dove into the water?" he blurted out, and Ray startled out of his trance.

"Excuse me?"

"You dove into the pond? This very pond right here?"

"Well, yeah."

"With all due respect, your Highness but you're insane," he said in disbelief, and Ray stared at him. Well, that was fair enough, the Prince of Hyrule probably hadn't been called insane before, but seriously?

Into that bottomless pond that hid all kinds of horrors beneath the steady surface? Who would dive into that just because it started glowing? That was all the more reason to stay away from it!

Ray blinked and Michael did as well and then Ray spluttered in disbelief.

"Did you just..."

"Call you insane? Yes!"

Ray opened his mouth, but all his smart words from before were gone and he looked quite comical just sitting there like a gaping fish.

"You can't call a Prince insane," he finally said, and Michael was glad that he rather sounded disbelieving than angry.

It really wouldn't help when Ray ran to his father to tell him about that.

"You can't..." Ray began again before stopping and bursting into laughter. Michael flinched in surprise, and Ray appeared surprised himself and he quickly hid behind his hand.

Michael snorted and couldn't help but grin widely at Ray when he turned back around. Shaking his head, Ray ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we go back to sleep now, please?" he asked. "Or is the big, scary pond too much for you?"

"Well, you have apparently already defeated it so there should be no risk for me, right?"

"Right," Ray agreed and hesitated for another moment before he laid down.

Chuckling to himself, Michael watched him for a moment longer before glancing back to the pond. It looked kinda pretty all in all if you didn't think about the endless depths beneath. The fireflies were still dancing around, chasing each other, and the water was perfectly still, only rarely disturbed when a strong gust of wind moved the branches.

It had something peaceful to it, and Michael also laid down. He slipped into sleep soon after.

 

Death Mountain was a volcano high up in the Eldin Canyon. Thankfully it was inactive since forever and Michael really hoped it would stay like that as they reached the mountains the next morning.

The grass slowly turned into dry earth and then into brown stone as they headed there, but he could already tell that the temperature was shifting. It was still early in the day and he didn't even want to know how hot it would get later.

With a sigh he turned to Ray and found him yawning rather unroyal-like.

Well, it had been a short night, but Michael wasn't the one who wanted to climb this damn mountain to get to Goron City, right?

"How long would you say until we reach Goron City?" he asked.

"A couple of hours. We can't take the horses with us all the way because of the temperature and the steep path, so the last bit will be the real hard part." 

To his surprise, there was a little fight in Ray’s eyes as he grinned at him. “Why? Do you fear you won’t make it?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Michael shot back immediately. “If you can make it up there than I can do it twice!”

“Sure thing.” Ray flicked the reins to make his horse gallop and Michael quickly made sure to follow him.

The sharp wind coming from the mountain and the speed helped against the heat and he wished that they could keep on riding like this, but soon enough the ground got brittle and the path they were following narrowed down. With a steep slope on one of their sides they were forced to slow down and Michael allowed the Prince to ride in front of him.

There were strange insects flying around, buzzing too loud for their little bodies and salamanders on the rocks, lazy in the morning sun.

Way sooner than he had hoped they reached the stables and he looked up. The peak seemed horribly distant, and Ray must have heard his sigh because Michael could hear him chuckle.

They packed little food and rather focused on water before they began their hike further up.

It was a bit surprising all in all. Michael had figured that they would be all alone, but there were other hikers around, and now that he thought about it, there were also a couple people at the stables getting ready. Some of them recognized them but only a handful came over for a short talk.

Ray handled those encounters with a soft smile and polite words, but didn't lose any time.

To their right Death Mountain stood tall, and Michael couldn't help but give it nervous glances. Sure, the volcano hadn't erupted in years, but who knew if that wouldn't change right about now.

"Oh," Ray said suddenly and pointed up to the mountain. "There it is!"

Ah, lava probably. There to devour him. He knew it!

But instead he could make out something crawling over the mountain out in the distance. Squinting, he took a moment to understand what he was seeing.

"Is that the Divine Beast?"

"Vah Rudania," Ray confirmed and Michael shielded his eyes against the sun to see better.

Just like Van Medoh this thing was huge, over the distance and the wavering air he couldn't even grasp how gigantic. It looked more like a salamander with a long tail with a club at the end that swished around dangerously and three toed feet that found a way through the mountains easily.

"The movements look way better than last time," Ray babbled on. "Jeremy must have trained hard to control it better. He had some problems with the Beast before but that's what we're here for."

His voice grew distant and Michael finally ripped his eyes from the sight to find that Ray was already moving on. He hurried to catch up.

"We have to check if Vah Rudania was damaged in the past but it's inner structure is so complex that it's hard to say. If we would just understand the mechanics better!"

"It's huge!" Michael blurted out, and Ray threw him a dismissive look like he wanted to judge him. But seriously, that thing was enormous!

"The Divine Beasts are our greatest weapons," Ray ranted on. "Our ancestors used them to defeat Calamity Ganon before, I am sure of it! Right now they are our best bet to..."

He trailed off slowly and his sure steps from before faltered. Michael had an easy time catching up now and he threw the Prince a confused look.

Ray didn't even notice, too deep in thought, and Michael let him for now. He turned back to check on the Divine Beast, how it moved slowly but surely above them.

A weapon? Oh, he didn't want to face them, but if the researchers were right those things were designed especially to defeat the Calamity.

"Tell me the truth," Ray demanded, ripping him out of his thoughts. The Prince was biting his lip, a concentrated scowl on his face.

"How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?"

"The Master Sword? I- of course I know how to use it! I've been training ever since my childho-"

"That's not what I mean." Ray shook his head. "Then you could use any other sword and have the same result but..." He hesitated, choosing his words wisely. "Legends say that an ancient voice resonates inside the Master Sword. Can you hear it yet... hero?"

Again, there was something dismissive about the way he said it. Like he wanted to blame Michael, call him out on the facade they were playing here as they were just following the roles they were assigned to.

He didn't rise to it, not now when he was sure it was just a farce. Instead he reached over his shoulder to touch the hilt of the Master Sword. It felt warm and not because of the heat around, it always did like it was something alive.

"Not necessarily a voice," he said carefully, and Ray looked up in surprise. Maybe he hadn't expected Michael to answer that, but now there was a strange hunger on his face as if he needed to know that.

"There is... I am not sure how to explain it," Michael admitted. The sword did speak to him but not like that.

"A chime," he finally settled on. "Like a little bell or something, I am not sure. Sometimes I can hear it and it shows me the way. It guides me."

He turned to Ray who was staring at him greedily.

"Does that make sense?"

"I think so," he said and then lowered his eyes.

For a while they walked in silence, their dragging feet the only noise as the heat rose from the ground. It was hotter now but not unbearable and Michael reached up to brush locks of hair out of his face.

"How is it for you?" he found himself asking and now he understood the hunger he had seen in Ray. He had never thought about it, but the two of them might just be the only people in Hyrule who knew this feeling, this voice of whatever it was. Like the sky was just a thin veil and they were nearly ready to see what was beyond.

The chosen hero and the High Priest.

"For me?" Ray echoed slowly. "I don't hear a thing."

His steps grew bigger again, like he was running from Michael now. "I don't hear a voice, I don't have dreams that tell the future. There is no feeling of light in my chest."

He was angry now, with his eyes cast ahead and his pace fast, and Michael followed silently.

So the rumors were true. Ray had yet to be granted his power, not quite worthy of the power to seal the darkness.

And by the looks of it he was painfully aware of his role.

"I only heard the voice once I laid hand on the Master Sword," he offered carefully.

"So what, hero? You want me to go around and grope each statue of the goddess Hylia?" Ray snarled, and after everything Michael was still surprised by the sheer venom in his voice. "It's not like I haven't visited nearly each of those in this whole kingdom and believe me, there are an awful lot!"

"I was just..." he trailed off, because he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. Ray glared at him anyway, making absolutely sure that he didn't say another thing before they went on in a tense silence.

 

When they reached Goron City they stopped at the edge of it, trying to catch their breaths.

Beneath they could see the low houses of the Gorons, built deep in the stones, and here the heat was heavy and thick. Michael had a hard time keeping his hair out of his face and next to him Ray pulled at his collar to get some air. It was futile anyway, the sun stood high now, and the heat not only came from beneath but also above.

Still, there was a busy buzz in the city. Gorons walking around with their huge pickaxes, talking and laughing with the tourists. Michael eyed the tools warily. They were forged out of metal and looked awfully heavy. Gorons were unusually strong and muscular, their skin thick enough to feel like stone, so those tools were probably no problem for them at all.

"Didn't take this place to be a tourist trap," Michael mumbled, and Ray cocked his head to the side.

"They are mostly here to trade. The Gorons are the main supplier of gems of all kind. If you need one this is your safest bet to get one," Ray explained before running a hand through his hair. Before it had stuck to his skull with sweat, but now it stood every which way and gave him a somewhat manic look. Michael decided not to tell him about it.

"Let's go."

 

Jeremy was a funny fellow and Michael quickly took a liking to him. He was a bit smaller than the other Gorons but his laughter echoed brightly between the mountains. The blue scarf that signed him as Champion of Hyrule was nearly lazily wrapped around his torso along with a heavy looking chain that he carried like it weighed nothing.

And still... Michael liked him way more than Gavin already.

Mostly because he actually acknowledged that Michael was around.

"Prince Ray," Jeremy called from the steep path leading to Death Mountain, waving enthusiastically. Ray politely waved back but kept some distance between them as they approached. Michael threw him a confused look, but by then Jeremy had already reached him.

"And the hero as well." He held his huge hand out and Michael took it, a little hesitant, but Jeremy made sure not to squeeze too tight. "We didn't have a chance to properly talk the last time we saw each other, but it's a honor to meet you."

"Oh, yeah. It's also an honor," Michael quickly replied, and Jeremy let go of his hand to pat his back, a gesture that surely was meant to be friendly but knocked the wind right out of Michael. He staggered a few steps before he caught himself.

In the corner of his eye he saw Ray trying to hide a smile. So that was the reason for the distance.

He rubbed his tingling shoulder and turned back around but Jeremy was smiling so brightly at him that he let it slip for now.

"I didn't expect you two here so soon," Jeremy went on as if nothing had happened. "I only told you about the new problems on Vah Rudania two days ago, Prince. Did you head here right away?"

"We visited Gavin before coming for you," Ray replied and Jeremy gave a thoughtful hum. There was an awkward little silence between them before Jeremy started to laugh.

"Always busy, our Prince! You'll travel all of Hyrule in a week if you keep up like that!"

"There's a lot to do," Ray said, something defensive in his voice now. "Should we head to Vah Rudania right away?"

"Let's wait a couple hours," Jeremy said and lifted his massive hands when Ray opened his mouth to talk back. "For your guys sake. It's noon now and for the next two hours it will only get hotter. You two will melt up on Death Mountain."

"Let's not melt," Michael threw in. Also a break sounded wonderful. His legs hurt from all the walking and he was fucking hungry, okay? The small snacks on the way up here just didn't cut it.

Ray scoffed at him as if he was a traitor, but Michael was getting used to that.

"If you think that's wise," Ray finally agreed, and Jeremy laid his hand on his shoulder, steering him back towards Goron City.

"I do! This kingdom still needs you guys, so let's eat first! The Beast will still be there once you two rested up!"

 

Michael felt a little lethargic when they finally headed out again. His belly was full of food, and Goddess, did Gorons make a mean grilled steak. If he didn’t fear he’d burst he would still be eating!

But it all faded now as he stood in front of the Divine Beast.

The salamander was even bigger than he’d guessed. Standing so close now he could barely take the whole thing in.

It wasn’t the same as with Van Medoh, the bird had been too far away to truly understand it’s size.

Now he could reach out the hand and let it travel across the surprisingly smooth stone.

“This is insane,” he mumbled, but nobody answered. When he turned around, he found Jeremy helping Ray up on the Beast and he quickly hurried over. 

On top of it it was even more mind bending. Pathways designed for humans, that lead around the upper part and he could see at least one door that lead inside of the belly.

“Humans built this?” he asked when he got close to Ray. “It looks rather like Hylia’s work.”

“Ancient technology of the Sheikah,” Ray explained. “Not a Goddess’ work, but the wisdom of humans.”

“Why did we forget about this? Why don’t we use this every day?”

“That I can not explain to you.” Reaching out, Ray also let his hand travel over the strange material of the beast. Stone, yes, but so smooth that no nook or anything was seen, impossible to climb.

He didn’t want to be on the bad side of this thing. This machine was deadly!

“Something horrible must have happened,” Ray mumbled. “Something that made us forget all of this and set us back hundreds of years.”   
They fell silent but Michael could tell that they thought the same. It could be Calamity Ganon, wiping out this kingdom in one devastating swoop.

But that didn’t make sense! The Divine Beasts had been built to destroy him and they had survived, right? And they hadn’t been the only weapons back then. Michael had heard rumors about those so called guardians.

Smaller machines than the Beasts, but also deadly.

He would ask Ray about them later.

“Maybe a flood,” he blurted out, and Ray looked up in surprise.

“A flood?”

“Yeah! Washed everything away and stuff.” He shrugged. “I’m not a scientist but that could be possible, right?”

Ray watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the beast. He let his hand fall back to his side with a thoughtful little frown.

“I suppose so,” he admitted and Michael grinned at him but got nothing in return. Instead Ray faced Jeremy again.

“What’s still giving you trouble?”

“The hindlegs mostly,” Jeremy said, and Michael wondered if the Goron always had a smile on his face. It seemed like it. “They feel a bit rusty. Sometimes the left one doesn’t react right away. That’s no problem on flat ground, but up a mountain? I don’t want that whole thing tumbling down some day!”

Michael silently agreed but didn’t get a chance to say a thing when Ray turned back to him, a finger rising threatening.

“I’m going to take a look at the legs,” he told him. “Don’t bother me while I do so. Feel free to look around or head back to Goron City or whatever. Just don’t break anything.”   
“I’m not going to break anything!” Michael protested, appalled, but Ray threw him a disbelieving look.

“You better not, because I’d have to fix it afterwards, and I have a tight schedule.”

With that he stormed away and Jeremy shared a surprised look with him before grinning. He waved at Michael once again before following Ray and soon they left towards the back of the beast, down some stairs or whatever, and Michael couldn’t see them anymore.

Not that he wanted to anyway!

What had he broken to make Ray think of him so careless? Also he would most certainly not play with whatever technology was inside this Beast. He prefered to stay away from things he didn’t understand.

Pouting, he continued his way around the Beast. The walkway seemed safe enough but when he reached one of the doors he carefully ventured inside.

Surprisingly inside it wasn’t as hot, it was very well climated. Not that he had an idea how that worked because he kinda expected the inside to heat up unbearably, but he took it, no problem.

As nice as that was, it was some kind of maze down here. The main room he was in now branched off into smaller doors, some of which were above him and he had no idea how to reach them. There were pathways suspended in the air going this way and that. Some reaching higher levels, others the ones below.

For now he stayed where he was and carefully closed in on a strange device. It was glowing in the same blue light as the Sheikah Slate, and when he came closer he could also make out the same eye symbol on it.

It looked like it was made out of a similar stone as the Divine Beast itself, but this was of a deep black. Strange symbols ran quickly over the surface, too fast for him to even grasp and he didn’t dare to touch the thing.

It was some kind of terminal, he supposed. A way to steer the beast, and okay, maybe he knew now what Ray meant with the not breaking stuff thing.

He sat down a couple feet away though and watched the symbols race each other, watched the high walls and deep nothings beneath. It was kinda nice here. 

With the heat gone he could think, and as strange as this place was, like right out of a fairytale, he felt strangely at peace.

As if he had been here before.

Which was stupid of course. The closest he had been to a Divine Beast had been yesterday at Rito Village and he hadn’t even touched it then. Since Jack had gotten his Beast he hadn’t had the opportunity to visit him, so that was also impossible.

Maybe his brain was just playing tricks on him.

He sighed and let it go, stretching out his tired legs.

It took a while until anyone found him there, and he enjoyed the silence until the door opened and Jeremy stepped in.

Michael got on his feet to greet him.

"Did you get the problem solved?"

"We think so, but I have to try it to see if the Beast runs more smoothly now." Jeremy stepped onto the terminal Michael had noticed before he he inched closer in interest. "Prince Ray really has a knack for this technology stuff. He knows just where to look for any dysfunctions or whatever, I have no clue about that stuff so i just let him do it. It has served me well until now."

"I'm the same though," Michael admitted. "No idea about any of this. I didn't even know most of this was possible. But look at you," he nodded towards the terminal, how Jeremy's finger moved over it to press different symbols, "You seem to know fully well what you're doing."

Jeremy laughed at that, but seeme rather pleased. "Well, I've been learning how to steer this baby in the past months. It would be a shame if I still didn't have the hang of it."

But now he was eager, turning around to Michael. "You wanna come with me on a ride? I have to do some maneuvers with the Beast to see if everything runs smoothly. I'd be happy to have you along!"

To ride on a Beast? Normally Michael would jump on that possibility because by now he had only seen that thing in action from far away, but before that he turned towards the door.

"Where's the Prince?" he asked first, because as much as he would love to join Jeremy right here and now he had to think of his responsibilities first.

"The Prince said he still had a meeting with the Chief to attend," Jeremy explained. "They usually do that when the Prince is over here, but it's just a bunch of political stuff. Pretty boring."

Michael pulled a face. "Pretty boring indeed," he agreed and couldn't shake the hesitation from himself. To ride this Divine Beast or sit and listen to a bunch of useless talk was usually a easy decision but he had a mission...

"He's safe where he is, right?"

For the first time since meeting him, Jeremy looked slightly appalled before his features soften again. "Of course he is! Usually the Prince travels here alone!"

"Sorry, just making sure." Michael turned back around and Jeremy watched him curious. With a sigh, he grinned. "Fine, show me how this Beast climbs!"

 

He expected the journey to be rough, shaking them around, but it was actually quite smooth. The mighty legs of the beast moved them easily up the mountain and the actual body they were on barely moved with each step and inside Michael could barely tell that they had started moving at all besides the noise, a heavy grinding of rocks they moved past.

When Jeremy guided him outside it was easier. The countryside was passing by at an incredible speed and the warm wind tore at his cloak.

For the longest time Michael stood on the edge and watched as Goron City grew smaller beneath them. From up here he could see into nearly every corner of Hyrule!

The sliver of sand on the horizon to their southwest, a place they would surely also visit some day. To the east the mountains sloped down into mighty rivers and dangerous waterfalls. The home of Jack, and beneath that, all the way tucked next to the ocean was the jungle, a mess of green leaves,

It was breathtaking up here, and Michael could barely take his eyes from it.

They stopped after a couple of minutes and surprised, Michael turned around.

"We're close enough to Death Mountain now," Jeremy called from behind him, and Michael flushed a little as he realized he had stared down at this kingdom like a little child while Jeremy was watching him. "Any closer and it wouldn't be pleasant for you anymore."

Thinking about it, he could feel the sweat on his back, and the air was getting awfully heavy.

"Thanks," he mumbled and turned away from the view.

"It works way better already," Jeremy continued and walked towards the back of the Divine Beast. Michael followed quickly, and from here he could see the hind legs of the Beast. There were flames climbing around them and Michael asked nervously, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"We think it's a mechanism to keep enemies from boarding this Beast once it's activated, but believe me, the first time me and the Prince gave this thing a ride and noticed the fire we freaked the fuck out."

"Would have loved to see his face," Michael said, more to himself than to Jeremy.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang out of steering the Beast. Which is about time. Apparently the other champions have no problems at all controlling their Beasts. Heard the Champion of the Zoras is a natural!"

Jack? Michael couldn't help but feel proud of his old friend. There were always rumors about how talented Jack was, not only with his healing but also in fighting. At this point Michael had never seen it up close, but if he would follow Ray to all of the champions there was another chance for it.

It's been awhile since he visited after all. He himself had been busy with training and Jack had a lot of responsibilities as well, not only as Champion of Hyrule but also as the Prince of the Zora.

"But now the other Champions better prepare or Little J will leave them all behind," Jeremy pulled him from his thoughts and fistpumped the air.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at that and Jeremy joined in.

"Little J?"

"What? Never heard of a nickname?" Jeremy protested. "It just means that my greatness is wrapped in a smaller form and now there's nothing that can stop me!"

With a grin he turned around to gesticulate from the high mountains down to the grassy countryside.

"But look at this view! Watching you reminded me of how beautiful it is here! It's a shame that we sometimes forget about it and just take it for granted." Jeremy stepped towards the railing and braced his arms on it.

"This kingdom is beautiful and we have been chosen to protect it, can you believe that?"

"No," Michael admitted and stepped next to him. Before him the mountains went into a deep slope, and after the canyon he could see the grass fields he and the Prince had traveled just this morning. He also grasped the railing because the view was a bit dizzying. "It feels a bit surreal."

"It sure does."

They stood next to each other and Michael felt the warm wind tear at his cloak and his hair. The Master Sword felt heavier than usual in that moment.

"I'm going to be honest, Michael," Jeremy said slowly. "I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing, but mark my words, I'll protect this country of ours to the death!"

"Yeah. Me too," Michael admitted and felt a sudden connection to the other. They were both pulled into something that went over their head by a mile, but were both to stubborn to back down. No, they would see this through to the end and with those Divine Beast and his sword?

There was no doubt they would win!

He was going to tell Jeremy just that, but the other was faster, giving him a pat on his back that nearly sent him right off the railing and tumbling down the mountain. Spluttering, he held on, but Jeremy quickly pulled him back, laughing loud enough to echo between the mountains.

"Sorry! Sometimes I forget how squishy you humans are!"

"I'm not squishy!" Michael protested. "It's just that you are ridiculously strong!"

Jeremy just hummed as an answer before letting his eyes travel over the country beneath once more time and turning back to Michael.

"By the way, Michael... congrats on becoming the Prince' appointed knight," he went on. "I know I was there at the ceremony but you know, that was just for show, right? I am not one for all of that crap."

"I feel you on that one."

"It's a big deal! You're protecting the King's son - no pressure right there!"

Michael groaned and leaned his back against the railing. "No pressure at all, yeah. Thanks for reminding me!"

Jeremy threw him an amused glance. "Seriously though, I've known the Prince a bit longer than you by now and he has a strong personality. So strong, he can't quite see the range for the peaks." He winked at him. "Just a heads up."

"Thanks but I noticed already," Michael huffed.

"I figured as mu-" Jeremy stopped himself even before the earth began to shake, like he could sense it or something. In that moment thought he didn't think about that possibility. He just clung to the railing to not get thrown off of the Divine Beast and then Jeremy's hand was on his shoulder to steady him.

"Watch out!" he called, but even though he moved quickly in front of Michael, there was something very collected about it.

Above them there were boulders rolling down, way too close for Michael's taste, but before he could even think about a solution there was a red dome pulled around them.

It must have come from Jeremy because he didn't seem surprised in the slightest and the shrapnel raining down on them couldn't pierce through it.

All in all it only took a few seconds until the mountain calmed down again and even though one of the huge boulder hit the Beast, it didn't even bulge.

Only when Jeremy was absolutely sure the danger was over did he let his dome down and let go of Michael.

"You okay?"

"I think so. Mostly thanks to you."

"My shield served me well before, yeah." But he didn't sound amused anymore. Instead he looked up to Death Mountain, waiting for more boulders raining down on them, but nothing happened.

"The mountains have felt uneasy for a few weeks," he admitted. "I haven't see so myself until now but a few of my brothers told me about it. It's strange because Death Mountain has been quiet for decades but now..." he trailed off before glancing back to Michael.

"Let's get you back to Goron City. It might not be safe here."

They stayed inside on the way down and Michael watched the mountain pass them by through one of the windows they had.

"You think that happened because of the Calamity?" Michael asked after a while.

"It might be," Jeremy admitted from his place on the terminal. He seemed thoughtful now, worried and Michael figured they had every right to be.

"But like I said. I don't know a lot about Calamity Ganon. You better ask Prince Ray."

"I shall."

 

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Michael screamed and he really shouldn't be screaming at the Chief. It was kinda like screaming at the King himself only that it was a Goron instead. But in that moment he couldn't help himself.

He and Jeremy had walked down here to Goron City in a somber mood after what had happened on Death Mountain, but once they entered the hood of the Elder he had found the old Goron alone. No sign of Ray anywhere.

"The Prince arrived with you around noon," the Elder told him. At least he was calm about all of this while Michael had a hard time not flipping out. "But he went with both of you to the Divine Beast. That was the last time I saw him."

Michael stared at him in disbelieve and then slowly turned to Jeremy. Had he messed with Michael? Kept him occupied so that Ray could get away unseen?

The anger didn't even get the chance to fester because Jeremy looked just as shocked at him as he felt.

No, he didn't think Jeremy was capable of such treachery.

"He must have snuck out," Jeremy said tightly. "Went around the city to get back to the path down the mountain. Michael, do you have any idea where Prince Ray's next destination is?"

"Oh believe me, I would be the last to know about that." Oh Goddess, he was pissed. The Prince had played him, had probably waited for the first opportunity to run off like that, and Michael had slipped up!

Shit!

"Thanks for having me over," he said quickly and gave an half heartedly bow towards the Elder. He didn't know if that was the right procedure or not but he didn't have the time to think about manners. "But I gotta catch up to the Prince."

He didn't even wait for an answer, just sprinted out of there and back to the steep path they had taken this morning.

There were a handful of travelers, from up here he could see them quite clearly, but he wasn't sure if one of them was Ray. Through the distance and the twisting air it was hard to tell.

And now the fear slammed into him.

There was a reason why the Prince needed an appointed knight, why King Ramsey was worried over his son.

There were people out there who wanted the Prince gone or even worse; dead.

Sure, the royal family had few foes, King Ramsey was well liked among his people but there were always strange figures roaming the street and rumors in dark corners. The closeness of Calamity Ganon had them all on edge and there was also the Yiga Clan, a weird group of people who actually wanted to bring Ganon back, to throw their world into chaos and destruction.

A group that Michael himself had been warned about because they might be after him. To kill Hylia's hero, the hero of legend, would nearly assure the return of the Calamity.

King Ramsey had personally reminded him to watch out for them because they were also after Ray. And Ray couldn't properly fight with them.

Sure, he had seen the bow strapped to Ray's horse and the Prince had said he had trained with it, but Michael didn't believe it would protect him against professional assassins.

He swallowed heavily and began to run.

It was hard to run downhill and more than once he stumbled and nearly ate shit. He wasn't sure if he wouldn't tumble the whole way down if he fell and he really couldn't defeat anyone with a sprained ankle or a broken bone. But he didn't dare to slow down, the rattling of the Master Sword on his back kept pushing him on.

_ Hurry up. Hurry up, you can't lose him. You have to protect him! _

So he ran while his feet pounded on the ground, while some of the travelers eyed him dismissive. He ran even as his lungs burned and his sides hurt and his sword felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

The stable came into view below him and he could make out Epona, but not Ray's horse. It should have been easy, none of the other horses he had ever seen had been so brilliantly white.

No, Ray had already been here, and when Michael finally reached the stable he gasped for air. Still he pushed on, dragging himself towards the stable boy who watched him wide eyed.

"The Prince," he brought out and held onto the fence towards the horses to catch his breath. "When?"

"Umm... I'd say not quite an hour ago," the boy spluttered and quickly moved to get Epona ready.

"Which direction?"

The boy pointed towards the direction they had come from this morning.

Had the Prince head back to the castle? Back to the Rito and Gavin?

Or a completely new direction. That way didn't take him to Jack but it was in a general direction towards the desert. Maybe Ray would visit the Gerudos next, chatting with their Champion Ryan?

It didn't really matter because the moment Michael would get his hands on him he would strangle the Prince. Maybe.

Mentally for sure.

That was if the Yiga Clan didn't find the Prince first.

Gritting his teeth, Michael pushed himself away from the fence.

"My horse. Quick!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Michael," King Ramsey asked as he stopped in front of him. "How were the first few days as the appointed knight of my son?"

Chapter 3

 

Michael could spot the white horse from afar and allowed himself a deep breath. That was at least one good thing about riding down the mountainside; he had an impressive view from up here, and that horse could be none other than that of the Prince.

Problem was that the horse just stood there, and horrible pictures played through Michael's mind. The Yiga had surprised the Prince, had dragged him from his horse and taken him.

Or his body was hidden in the high grass somewhere.

It turned Michael's stomach, but the closer he came, the more he could make out, and there was the Prince. It had to be him; he was wearing the same blue as Michael did and was clearly moving around. Not in panic.

He was standing next to a strange... structure that Michael couldn't clearly see over the distance, but he also didn't care.

The Prince was alive. The Prince was safe.

Letting his head hang, Michael closed his eyes and let Epona guide herself. There was an invisible weight on his shoulders and he only noticed it now that it was lifted because he hadn't failed. He hadn't failed and Hyrule could still be saved.

Goddess, that had knocked years right off of his life!

"Thank you, Hylia," he prayed quietly. "Thank you but never do that to me again."

He sat back up again and the wind felt fresh now, drying his sweaty neck and now that he thought about it... he was pretty damn pissed.

"Come on, Epona," he called and took a tighter hold on the reigns. "Let's get to him before he can run any farther!"

 

He reached Prince Ray a couple minutes later and found him still in the same place as before. Now that he was closer he could tell that Ray was checking up on the structure he had seen before, going up the three steps to a podium. There was something like a door, maybe a gate, but it was clearly shut and Ray rested his hands against it like he wanted to push it open.

Michael wasn't even sure why, because even if he would get open the whole structure would barely be able to contain two people. It was tall, yes, but not very wide. If that thing wasn’t hiding something deep beneath the earth it was completely useless.

And still, the Prince was so intrigued by it that he only noticed Michael when he stopped and jumped from Epona. He landed quite elegantly if he said so himself and quickly marched towards the Prince.

He had hoped there would be guilt in the other's face, maybe even a little fear, because Michael was brimming with anger, and he knew his clenched fists and sure steps made that clear.

But instead the Prince just raised his eyebrows and then walked down the three steps again, tucking the Sheikah Slate he'd been holding back into his pouch as if it was the most natural thing to meet out here. Even worse, Prince Ray looked like he was in the right!

“Your Royal High-" Michael began, but Ray just gave him a sharp flick with his hand.

"Did you still not get it, hero?" he asked. "I am not in need of an escort."

"What?" Michael snapped, but Ray just marched towards him until he could stop in front of him. He was not as tall as Michael but apparently thought bracing his hands against his hips would help in that matter.

"Am I really the only one with a mind of my own? Are you really going to follow my every step just because my father told you to? Don't you have better things to do?"

Michael stared at him, flabbergasted, and for a moment was lost for words.

"What?" he spluttered again, and Ray threw him a withering glance. That at least shook some sense back into him. "Wait- I am your appointed knight, Prince. Of course I will follow you wherever you go - it's my duty."

Ray huffed, but Michael just shook his head.

"With all due respect, your Royal Highness, you are in danger! There are people out there who want to hu-"

"I," Ray interrupted him, "the person in question, am fine! I am fine to travel on my own like I have done multiple times before. I am fine to defend myself if I need to and I am not in need of a shadow like you to breathe down my neck. Regardless of what the King said or ordered, that is the truth!"

He walked past him, just letting Michael stand there as he marched towards his horse.

"Return to the castle," Ray called over his shoulder without stopping. "Tell those exact words to my father, please."

Dumbfounded Michael stood there, staring at the strange structure Ray had investigated before he kicked himself into moving. The Prince had nearly reached his horse before Michael hurried after him, but Ray still noticed.

His steps grew heavier, his hands curled into fists and it didn't take long until he turned towards Michael and yelled, "Stop following me! Is that so hard to understand?"

"I can't just leave you like that!" Michael protested.

"Yes, you can! Thinking about it, it's actually an order! Return to the castle right now!"

"Not without you, Prince Ray!"

"I don't have time for you! I have to visit the desert next!"

"The desert?" Michael screeched. "Didn't you say so yourself that it was the most dangerous part of Hyrule right now? The one that has the most activity of the Yiga Clan?"

"I'll be fine!" Ray stressed the last word and went to turn away. Before thinking about it, MIchael reached out to grasp his wrist and hold him back. He hadn't expected Ray to spin around and glare at him venomously.

"Let me go," he demanded and pulled himself to his full height.

Michael didn't back down though, he didn't think about it. How reckless would Ray be? Not only would it be dangerous for him to get even close to the desert right now but he also refused his protection. Didn't he understand what kind of consequences a successful attack on him would have?

Even if it would just be a small wound or less, it would show that the Royal family wasn't as secure as people believed and would surely make other people try an attack.

What if it turned out differently? If Ray got taken as a prisoner or worse, even killed?

If they had no Priest of the Goddess when Calamity Ganon returned... No one to fight back the destruction of Hyrule...

Sure, the Divine Beasts would attack and Michael was sure to also help along, but the spirit of Hyrule would be broken. Yeah, maybe there were rumors about Prince Ray and how incompetent he was, that he hadn't yet found the power of Hylia, but he was still well liked by his people. The kingdom had watched him grow up, after all, and had watched every step since.

How would Ray be so blind?

Michael was nearly ready to spit this all into the Prince' face, make him realize if he hadn't already, but he didn't quite dare.

Maybe Ray could tell because his huff sounded nearly degrading.

With an abrupt motion he ripped himself free of Michael's grip and rubbed his wrist.

"Return to the castle," he repeated and turned away.

Michael didn't dare to just grab him again, but he followed close behind.

"Jeremy said the Divine Beast runs smoother now," he said quickly, hoping he could get Ray to talk a bit more until he could think of a way to keep him here.

"Of course it does. I found the problem and fixed it," Ray just answered harshly.

"Is that why you ran away without waiting for Jeremy to finish his test? You were sure it would work?"

"Of course," Ray snapped because apparently that much was obvious.

"Then you also didn't notice the earthquake?"

That made Ray hesitate and Michael quickly caught up to him.

"Surely you must have felt something. No way you were that far away already."

He hit the nail on the head apparently, he could see it in Ray's face.

"I thought..." the Prince began, but then trailed off.

"Jeremy said Death Mountain hasn't shown that kind of activity for decades," he continued quickly and then lowered his voice. "Could this be a sign that the Calamity is closer than we thought?”

A shadow crossed Ray's face. There was something fearful in it, which absolutely made sense, but also something angry that Michael couldn't quite place.

"Everything nowadays is apparently an omen speaking of its return," Ray spat. "The crops seem to grow slower this year, it must be the Calamity! Oh, it rained on my father's birthday; that hasn't happened in three years - surely this speaks of the return of the Calamity!"

"But we're not talking about three years or even ten. Jeremy said it's been a couple decades!"

"Death Mountain is a vulcano! Pressure builds in its inside and sometimes that makes the earth move. It's all science, not a stupid legend! If we stopped seeing everything just in black and white, in Hylia and Ganon, then we would actually try to understand what was happening! Most of those omens can be explained! The Sheikah had so much knowledge centuries ago but we lost it all somehow! What if we did because it was called witchcraft? I know that some of my people see it like that nowadays! They rather believe in such an old legend instead of searching for other explanations!"

"What if it was Calamity Ganon who wiped out that knowledge though?" Michael asked back. "What if some centuries ago it nearly wiped everything out and now we are only slowly getting back that knowledge!"

"You can't know that!"

"And you can't tell me otherwise!" Michael gave back and Ray's face flushed in anger. "We know for a fact that the Calamity Ganon exists and will return until it successfully destroys this kingdom. There are books about it, old legends and songs - the Divine Beasts! And we know that there are omens speaking of its return."

He pointed to himself. "A chosen hero able to pull the sacred sword that is able to ban the darkness and you, the first born royal child that carries the powers Hylia's inside of them."

"But I do not carry that power," Ray whispered, and it made Michael snap his mouth shut. There was something very furious in his voice, even if he didn't raise it. He didn't need to; his entire body was trembling.

"I do not have access to that power the legends speak off. I can't hear Hylia's voice inside of my heart and I most certainly can't fight the Calamity back." He laughed, a shrill and ugly sound. "Maybe the chosen hero is here, you were able to pull the sacred sword after all, but your counterpart is missing. There is no royal child with the needed power to seal the darkness! Maybe I should get onto it, knock some courtess up or something. If I hurry you might not be that old until the true Priest or Priestess of Hyrule can awaken their power."

Ray turned around and reached out for his horse. He pulled himself up easily and Michael looked up at him. He didn't know what to say; there was so much anger in those few words that it made his mouth all dry.

"Still," Ray slowly went on. His cheeks were still flushed, but now it appeared to be more out of embarrassment than anger, "An earthquake is of the King's concern. I shall inform him and see what my father's opinion is and how we should proceed."

Not that it meant they would ride back together, because Ray turned his horse and off he was. Michael had to hurry to catch up and climb onto his horse.

The way back to the castle was horribly awkward because Ray didn't only refuse to talk with him, he also didn't even look at him. He was pretty sure that the Prince wouldn't even stop if he fell or something. He would make his horse kick him on the way!

And still, Michael stayed right on Ray's heels. Like hell he would leave the Prince out of his sight again!

His heart couldn't take another stunt like the one from before.

When they finally reached the castle, Ray moved quickly through the long hallways but Michael didn't let himself get shaken off. He was pretty sure he would get lost in here otherwise but he did recognize the long corridor with the rich red carpet that lead up a short flight of stairs. It lead to the throne room, and Ray walked the path as casually as he did with everything.

Michael, on the other hand, felt sweat break out on the back of his neck. It was late by now; the night had fallen once they reached the castle and now it was close to bedtime already. He had never been in the core of the castle so late. and most importantly of all he had talked to the King only a handful of times.

Sure, the King had always been nice to him, was easy to get along with, but Michael still knew he was a King, ruler of this kingdom.

They weren't best buddies just because they had talked a couple times, so okay, maybe he was nervous!

It didn't help that Ray just stormed into the room like he owned this place and Michael froze at the door.

Yeah no, he couldn't be that blunt.

"Father," he heard Ray call, but then the heavy doors fell shut and cut them off.

Michael stood in front of them awkwardly, not daring to just burst in like Ray had and feeling too awkward to just knock. On the other hand this was a discussion between the royal family, and he surely wasn't invited to that. Some things weren't meant for all ears.

So he stepped back a little and threw the guards next to the doors a look. One of them looked back with pity and he figured she also had some experience with the Prince.

Sighing, Michael crossed his arms and waited.

The doors were thick and heavy and he couldn't hear a single word coming from inside the room, which was probably meant to be like that. Still, he got a feeling that whatever discussion was happening inside was getting heated and he was pretty sure he was one of the reasons.

Certainly the Prince would tell his father just what he thought of Michael, and that wouldn't be something nice. Hopefully Ray wouldn't go straight out and tell King Ramsey how easily he had slipped away today.

Not that there was anything he could do to stop it.

Seriously though, when he was told he would be the appointed knight of the Prince he hadn't expected his days to be spent with running from one place to another. Didn't Princes usually stay in the castle and listen to boring meetings most days? Or walked through the garden and ate great food.

Especially the great food part. Michael was ready to join in on that.

Instead they had eat fruits and dried meat in a hurry on their journey.

He could do with a banquet again.

The doors were thrown open and he jumped a little. His hand had moved towards his sword, but it was the Prince, storming out of the Throne Room.

Oh, and Prince Ray looked truly pissed now, he was brimming with anger and Michael hesitated before he went to follow him. Surely the Prince wouldn't kick him in the balls or something, right?

The answer to that question remained a mystery because he didn't get that far.

"Michael."

It was the King, calling him from within the throne room, and Michael stopped right where he stood. "Let's talk for a minute."

He was fucked.

Swallowing heavily, he turned around. Ray was out of sight already anyway, running through the hallways as if he was fleeing from something.

Stepping into the throne room, he felt small once more. The heavy doors falling shut behind him didn't help.

At least King Ramsey wasn’t sitting on his throne, instead standing by the windows, looking out over the castle. Even to this late hour he was wearing his heavy cloak and royal garments. He was tall and something about his calm blue eyes was intimidating as he turned towards him.

Michael quickly went to kneel but King Ramsey stopped him with a movement of his hand.

"Your Majesty," he said and hoped he didn't sound as confused as he was.

"We're alone here, Michael. It's fine to just call me Geoff."

Yeah, that didn't help at all and he squirmed uneasily. "It's not my place to-"

"If I entrust the life of my son to you, I assure you I can also entrust my name to you," King Ramsey told him. The easy smile on his lips made Michael relax slightly, and he stepped closer. The room was big enough that he felt awkward standing so far apart.

"But only when it's only us or Ray. The courtiers... well," he trailed off, but Michael nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"So Michael," King Ramsey asked as he stopped in front of him. "How were the first few days as the appointed knight of my son?"

Michael opened his mouth because he wanted to answer quickly, but then he didn't know what to say.

Insufferable?

_Your child is a pampered baby, your Majesty. He most certainly doesn't want me around._

Thinking about it, he probably looked stupid just standing there, and he quickly shook his head.

"It was... an experience." He grimaced a little at his own words, but that was the most he could come up with right now.

By the way the King’s eyes crinkled he seemed to understand exactly what Michael actually wanted to say.

“He’s most certainly a stubborn boy,” he agreed with so much amusement and affection in his voice that Michael couldn't help but relax. “Has been since he was a toddler. Must have come from his mother, I was never like that!”

King Ramsey chuckled to himself before pointing towards the huge doors Michael had just entered through.

“Follow me. I think you need a break by the looks of it."

"But Prince Ra-"

"Ray is fine. He'll be sulking in his room for the rest of the night because he didn't get what he wanted, but that's fine. He's sixteen, it's probably normal that we clash from time to time." He hesitated before a sad smile played around his lips. "He's turning seventeen soon. Oh, how time flies! Sometimes it feels like he just learned to walk."

Shaking his head, he turned towards Michael with the same sad smile. "You're barely older, are you? I inherited early, but not that early. And I feel like it's a difference between ruling a kingdom and being destined to save it. You never faltered on your path, chosen hero. Eyes set on the goal, on the sword you now carry." He sighed and opened the door to lead Michael out. It wasn't a long walk, just down the flight of stairs and then into a cozy little room. Nothing more than three plush chairs, a small table between, and the warm fire.

"I wish Ray would show the same determination as you. I know it's a heavy burden, and if I could... if I could I would gladly lift it from him, but I fear that's not possible," the King lamented as he sat down heavily. He sighed once more before pointing to the chair before him.

Michael quickly hurried to sit down, and after those past days out on horseback or the hard floor, the plushy seat felt like heaven.

"Ray can be incredibly grown up when he wants to be. It's nearly scary how much he's learned about the old machinery. He has a talent for science for sure, but on the other hand... on the other hand he is so childish and stubborn."

He nodded towards Michael but fell silent when the door opened. Michael also turned around, but it was just a maid, placing two goblets in front of them before excusing herself.

"You're actually too young to drink," King Geoff told him, but made no further comment towards it as he reached for his own goblet.

"Ray wasn't very happy about having an appointed knight around."

"I noticed," Michael said. It was too quiet, but he didn't dare to speak his mind yet. The King seemed relaxed around him, ready to talk even and still, Michael was acutely aware of his place.

"He loves his freedom, and if he could, he would just run around Hyrule all day, trying to figure out those old technologies. I would gladly allow him that because it makes him truly happy."

Yeah, Michael had noticed that. How Ray's eyes had lit up whenever he spoke about the old Sheikah, and how he knew more about the Divine Beasts than anyone else.

"Prince Ray wants to use it to improve the kingdom," Michael said carefully. He reached out and also took a goblet.

King Ramsey threw him an amused look but sobered up just as quickly.

"We can't stand still, a kingdom never should," he explained. "Ray's ideas and thoughts are... unusual, but that doesn't make them wrong. I will gladly allow him to figure out ways to improve the conditions for my people and I know he will. Once he takes over the throne I am absolutely sure he will make this kingdom flourish in a new age of technology."

He sounded so proud in that moment that Michael couldn't help but smile as well. He hadn’t known Prince Ray for a long time and what he saw wasn't all that good, but his ideas? Yeah, he could get behind those.

"But until then Ray has to concentrate on his studies," Geoff went on, and his face darkened. "If we can't fight back the Calamity Ganon there won't be any Hyrule left. It will devour everything in its path and leave nothing but barren lands and poisoned water behind. Ray has the power to seal the Calamity. Both of you have to work together to achieve that, and while you fulfilled your destiny by drawing the sword of yours... Ray isn't as lucky."

King Geoff fell silent and Michael lowered his eyes. He took a sip of his wine and found it surprisingly sweet.

"If Prince Ray isn't able to summon Hylia's power, surely we have enough force to defeat the Calamity without him. We have the Divine Beasts and the Master Sword on our side!" Michael piped up, and Geoff smiled.

"That's what Ray said as well. We have the greatest and most capable warriors out of all folks of Hyrule on our side, and though it is true that we are well prepared, it's a risk I can't simply take."

He leaned back in his chair and stirred in his goblet. By now the King didn't have a single sip and rather held on to it.

"It's not an easy decision, even though I always knew the answer to it," he continued slowly. "Foremost I am a King. I have to be because this beautiful kingdom depends on me. Only after that I can be a father, no matter how much it pains me. If my wonderful wife would be still around, things would be different, but..." he trailed off and Michael didn't even dare to breath.

The Queen had died years ago while he had still been a small child, but he remembered how his own parents had mourned. A sudden sickness had taken their beloved Queen, Ray's mother.

"She was meant to rule, it was in her blood after all, and I was more than glad to just be a father to Ray. Unfortunately destiny wasn't all too keen on our plan."

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Michael said slowly. It was probably too late, after all years had passed since the dead of the Queen, but it seemed to be the only right thing to say.

The King nodded but still didn’t take his eyes from the goblet.

“Ray was five when my Queen passed away, too young to truly understand what was even happening. There wasn’t even any time to prepare him or myself. One day she was here in our midst and the next she was gone…” he trailed off, sounding a bit lost, and Michael quickly lowered his gaze. It felt wrong to see the King like this, so vulnerable and open.

“Ray didn’t even cry. Not during the funeral and not after. He just… accepted it and moved on. I always wondered if that was because of how we raised him, how much we expected of him from such a young age. He knew about his destiny, figured it out pretty quickly because he’s a smart little fellow. He and his mother loved the old fairy tales. In the evenings she would tell him all about the old legends in this country. Maybe that’s where his fascination with the old technologies stems from.”

It was a nice picture. A small Ray and his mother, telling stories like any other family at night.

Michael could remember his father doing that with him, even though they weren’t stories of old legends and technologies but of war heroes and great fighters. In retrospect that was kinda funny.

“My wife was descended from royal blood and she inherited the power as the great Priestess, so she was also Ray’s mentor. It was rather… unfortunate that she passed away before they could truly start his training.”

Geoff pointed his goblet towards him, “It’s not like learning the way of the sword. Don’t get me wrong, it’s an art to master the sword, something that takes patience and discipline but you are fortunate enough to have a capable master. And even if, Goddess behold, he passed away there would be more. With the death of his mother Ray lost his guidance and there is no one who can take over that role. Of course I contacted the Sheikah and one of their wisest warriors helped us to find a way. A woman named Impa explained us the rituals that all Priests and Priestesses have to go through, but by now Hylia’s power hasn't shown in him.”

The King sighed heavily, and finally he took a sip from his wine. It didn’t seem to help him settle much.

“I wish to support my son, I really do, but just like him I was never able to hear the voices of the goddess or see her light. I can’t show him the right path, and now it feels like we’re just going through the motions. Thinking about it, it’s no wonder that Ray rebels against it all. He’s been in the same loop since his early childhood and hasn’t gotten a step further.”

“It must be hard,” Michael admitted.

“If I could I would carry the weight of this kingdom, but right now I don’t. It rests on two people who are barely more than children.”

Now Michael was the one fixated on his goblet. The taste on his tongue was bitter.

Thinking about it, the responsibility he held over this kingdom, was scary on the best of days, but after today he was more aware of it than ever.

Seeing the Beasts and the other Champions made it all more real. Things were in motion and there was nothing they could do to stop it anymore.

“The earthquake,” Geoff interrupted his thoughts and right, he had already forgotten about it, “did you just tell Ray about it to get him here or did it really happen?”

“It did,” Michael quickly assured him. “Jeremy said it was unusual.”

“It most certainly is, even more so when the Gorons think so as well.” Leaning ahead, the King put his goblet down. “It might be an omen of Calamity Ganon. I fear our time is running out and we have to prepare for the worst.”

Michael nodded and also put his goblet down. The King probably wanted to rest and he wouldn't get in his way. He was pretty beat as well.

“Michael,” the King stopped him from getting up. “I know it’s a hard task, but please,” he reached out to squeeze Michael’s knee, “keep my son safe. He doesn’t realize how precious he is to the people around him. Doesn't realize in just how much danger he is.”

“I will,” Michael said. It was a plead the King had uttered to him before but never so raw and even after this horrible first few days he was still determined to do it.

It was his destiny as the wielder of this sword; he was meant to protect the High Priest in the time of great danger, and sometimes he could hear the voice sing exactly that to him.

King Ramsey nodded and then let go of him, also standing up.

“I thank you, hero.”

 

Ray didn’t run off the next day, which honestly Michael was kinda surprised about. The Prince was subdued, dragging himself through the day, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the King told him yesterday.

When Ray had stormed away he had been truly pissed and it didn’t look like he had calmed down yet. Not that Ray actually talked to him about it, of course not. He pretty much ignored him most of the day but also didn’t fight against his presence, so that was a plus.

Now Michael’s day was more like he’d imagined it, shuffling behind the Prince as he headed through the castle. There were two meetings, one with the King and one with a Sheikah woman.

And where the first felt awkward and forced, both obviously still mad at each other, the second one was more hearty.

The Sheikah woman introduced herself as the Impa King Ramsey had talked about, and it was clear how close the two of them were. Ray was talking with her enthusiastically, more than Michael had heard him until now and Michael barely understood half of it.

It was to be expected, he figured.

The Sheikah were the bearer of the old legends, a chosen few who were taught in the way of the Goddess Hylia. She threw him him a few glances to check him out but didn’t come over to talk to him, too focused on Ray for now, and that was fine by Michael.

He followed them in silence and now the two of them were out in some huge courtyard of the back of the castle, Michael had moved up to the walls around. From up here he had a pretty good look and wouldn’t interrupt them anymore.

Also, those things they were working on were creeping him out.

Guardians, as he had overheard Ray call them, were huge mechanical spider-like creatures. Their legs stretched out wide and if they were able to stand they would tower over them all with ease.

By now they just laid broken on the ground, two right next to each other, and Ray and Impa were checking them out. There were more Sheikah down there, easily spotted thanks to their white hair.

They were working steadily on those beasts, and Michael couldn't help but shudder. Sure, just like the Divine Beasts, those guardians would help protect their folk and fight against whatever the Calamity Ganon would throw at them, but he couldn't help imagine what it would be like to face them.

They were terrifying from the sheer size alone.

“Look at that,” someone said from behind him. “The chosen Hero himself!”

“Lindsay,” he greeted her without even having to turn around. He knew her voice from all their time in training together, and when she stepped to the wall next to him, he shoved her playfully as a greeting.

Bracing her hands on the warm stone, she looked down in the courtyard as well, and they both watched the guardians for a while longer.

“Think they will take over our job anytime soon?” Lindsay asked with a nod toward the machines, and Michael snorted.

“Doesn’t look like they’re working at all.”

“If the Sheikah managed to get the Divine Beasts to work I am sure those Guardians are just a matter of time.”

Michael turned towards her, and in the morning sun her blonde hair was even brighter than usually. She must have grown it longer because otherwise he wouldn’t be even able to see it beneath her helmet, but it was a nice contrast to the gray and white armor she was wearing.

“Well they can’t use them inside the castle,” he brought up. “They don’t fit in rooms or stuff, so maybe they’ll just take over the watch outside of the castle. Means we don’t have to stand for hours in the rain anymore.”

“Good point,” Lindsay admitted. She shook her head before turning towards him.

“So how’s it like being promoted? Getting good food?”

“Slept on the ground in some strange forest two nights ago and was traveling all the time. Food is good when we’re at the castle, though.”

Lindsay laughed and turned back to watch the Prince work on the Guardian closest to them.

“He gives you a run for your money. Good, you kinda deserve it.”

“You have no idea,” Michael huffed. “It’s not as easy as I had imagined it.”

“I heard the Prince was quite a… stoic person,” she admitted, and Michael just snorted.

A sudden light came from belong and he recognized it as the same blue glow he had already seen from the Sheikah Slate. It came from the Guardian, glowing symbols running over its strangely cylinder body and even though it dimmed down right away, he could see how excited Ray got.

He was babbling, gesticulating excitedly with the Sheikah around and Michael smiled a little.

He turned towards Lindsay but she wasn’t even looking down. Her eyes were focusing over his shoulder and he realized she was staring at the Master Sword on his back.

There was something greedy in her gaze and he quickly averted his eyes.

But now that he was aware of it, he looked around for the first time and found the other knights up here on the wall.

They were watching, some the shenanigans beneath but most cast glances at him. Knights he already knew from training, familiar faces he would usually greet and talk to, but nobody but Lindsay had approached him. They all kept their distance, something unpleasant in their faces.

“What are they pissed off about?” Michael snarled and stared one of them down until they turned away. At least his words made Lindsay snap out of it and she just shrugged.

“How do you expect they would react to you?”

“To me? What did I do?”

She rolled her eyes at him and pointed towards his sword. “How many of them do you think became Knights because they wanted to use the Master Sword? How many little boys and girls dream of becoming the chosen hero? You took that from them.”

“Not my fucking fault,” he grunted. “If they just became knights for a fucking sword than that was the wrong reason to begin with!”

“As if you have never dreamed about it as a child,” she chided him, and he pulled a face at her.

“What about you? You also wanted to become the chosen hero and protect the Prince?”

She shrugged and turned back down to watch Ray.

“I don’t know… sure, I dreamed about it, but it doesn’t really matter to me.” She slapped his shoulder and turned away with a wink. “I’d still kick your ass any time.”

“As if!” Michael called after her but she was already walking off, doing her route around the wall. He watched her go and then let his eyes travel further.

The other knights were still watching him as if he was an intruder, like he hadn’t stood in their place a month or so before.

It wasn’t his choice who the sword chose, and Lindsay was right, he had played with the thought of being the oh so great hero that pulled the sword and saved the kingdom. Dreaming about going down in history and such. Well, to be fair in his little fantasies there was a Princess with a nice ass, but what could you do?

Instead he got Ray, and he sighed. Not that any of his other daydreams were like reality.

The moment he had pulled the sword there was disbelieve, sure, but the fear slammed at him not five minutes later. After all the sword bore heavy on his back and he was always acutely aware of its presence.

And all of that without a busty Princess to sweeten the deal.

Ray looked up in that moment and Michael froze, scared that the Prince could actually read his mind. Their eyes met over the distance and Ray looked a bit flushed.

Either from the sun that stood now high above or the excitement of working on the Guardians. His hands were stained dark from something that looked like oil, but the same spark was in his eyes that Michael had noticed before, back when he had talked about the Sheikah Slate.

It faded now when he recognized Michael, and even his grin faltered. Ray quickly glanced away then, his face clouding over as he turned back toward the guardian, and Michael’s shoulders slumped.

He didn’t understand what he had done to Ray, he really didn’t. It wasn’t his fault that things weren’t working out for him, and it was also not his decision but the King’s that made him follow him around.

But apparently that didn’t matter or Ray just didn’t need a reason to despise him.

Maybe Michael was just too low for him, a commoner that was paired with him or something. Also not his fault then.

If Ray had waited for some Valkyre to assist him well then sorry, not his problem.

And through all that, Michael still felt bad. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he had done something wrong or whatever. He really didn’t know and he leaned against the wall with a sigh.

He shouldn’t be bothered by it, it wasn’t his problem anyway. They had to kick Ganon’s ass and that was that.

It just hurt a little that the person fate had chosen for him despised him so easily.

 

Great art by[ Mak!](https://notgeofframsey.tumblr.com/post/163773980240/my-lazy-butt-actually-lined-king-geoff-from) Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, we got awesome fanart for this story - thank you guys!  
> Check out the first chapter for more great art!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Silent Princess," Ray muttered to himself, and Michael turned back around.
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "That's the name of the flower."
> 
> "Strange name."

Chapter 4

 

"Those guardians," Michael began, because he couldn't take the silence anymore. They'd been on horseback since dawn, and besides a short greeting in the early morning light, Ray hadn't talked. By now Michael was quite used to it, but traveling got real fucking boring after a while.

"Will you guys get them to run any time soon?"

Ray turned his head in his direction but didn't quite look at him. He'd been even more awkward around him than usual. Did the King say something?

"I hope so," Ray simply said, and Michael was sure he would fall silent again. It was worth a shot, he figured. At least ten seconds had passed thanks to that; that was at least something, right?

But he hadn't accounted for Ray's fascination with every old technology. Just a few feet later the words burst out of him. "They work similar to the Divine Beasts, but I think they are a bit older. Like they were the first working try of the Sheikah so their circuits are slightly different."

He tilted his head to the side. "But that's not the problem. I understand how they work, it's just that the age is wearing on them. Some of them might be broken beyond repair, but the two we have in the courtyard right now are in good condition. We have to clean them though, dust and sand are a big problem with such old artifacts."

"But it's possible?" Michael asked, and Ray nodded quickly.

"Of course. It just takes time, but we have a lot of Sheikah working on them. They might actually be done by the time we return."

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked at the path ahead. It had been barely a week since they returned to the castle and they were back on the road, this time towards the desert. Yet another place Michael hadn't been to, but for a good reason. The desert was deadly even at the best of times. Hot and unforgiving in the day time only for the temperatures to drop during the night.

Not only that, there were rumors of horrible creatures waiting for wanderers to step off the path, dragons who lurked beneath the sand to devour a man whole. And it was oh so easy to venture off the right way, due to violent sandstorms that made one lose every direction and sudden drops.

Maybe that was the reason why this time Ray had informed him ahead of time of their trip and didn't try to leave him behind again. Also, the Yiga Clan was the most active there and it would be downright stupid to venture there alone.

So maybe the Prince had some common sense.

That, or King Ramsey had ordered it. Michael wasn't quite sure what was more likely.

At least they were talking now, and that was better than stoic silence, so Michael quickly pushed on. "So when you get them to work, what are you going to do with them? Are they also weapons?"

"Oh, if the records are right they are most deadly," Ray quickly assured him. "They were quick on their legs and some could even shoot lasers from their eyes!"

"Lovely," Michael muttered under his breath. "So they will join the Divine Beasts in beating up the Calamity?"

Ray fell silent now but it didn't feel like he was ignoring him again, rather that he was thinking, and after a while he shrugged.

"Some of them will, I think. I actually want them to stay in the cities and protect the common folk," he explained slowly. "The legends says that with the returning of Calamity Ganon he’ll bring an army with him. Horrible creatures who swarm the earth and poison everything they touch. Of course we have to focus mainly on the Calamity, but those creatures are also dangerous. If the records are right there will be thousands of them, and we can't leave the towns and cities unprotected."

"So you're planning to station the Guardians around the cities?"

"Exactly," Ray nodded. "It's naive to think that the Calamity Ganon won't leave any casualties behind. We don't know when or where he will appear and we will need time to react after all, but we have the Divine Beasts in each corner of the kingdom so that we can interfere as fast as possible. In the meantime the guardians have to protect the people. It depends on how many we can get to work by the time the Calamity shows up, but my goal is to have some stationed in every village."

That was a good plan, an excellent one actually. Michael threw the Prince a curious glance and was a bit surprised how much Ray did care.

A heartbeat later he felt guilty about ever doubting that and he bit down on his lip.

Just because Ray didn't like him didn't mean he was like that with everyone. He had seen him interact with some of his people, right? Sure, it hadn't been especially cheerful or whatever but he had talked to them. There had been a distance, something nearly cold in the interactions, but Ray wasn't stupid, he surely knew that he wasn't all too popular among them, and maybe he was just a bit awkward in general.

But he did try and he had sent no one away, never been rude. Distant, yes, but he had listened.

Ray did care, that's why he had all those ideas how to make Hyrule better, how to use those old machines for the better of the kingdom.

This was just another step towards that.

Playing with the reigns, Michael realized he had been the one who fell silent now and he snapped out of his thoughts. He wanted to keep this going because that was still so much better than this boring silence, but before he could think of something, Ray made a strange noise.

Michael spun around and found the white horse empty.

He blinked at that and for a hysterical moment he was sure that the Prince had fallen from his horse. Oh Goddess, he wasn't sure if he could stop his laughter. Fuck, he wasn't even sure if he could stop teasing him about it, because wasn't that freaking funny?

The damn Prince of Hyrule slipping from his high horse.

But then he took a second glance and Ray stood next to his horse and Michael realized he hadn't fallen down. No, he had slipped off easily, and what a shame that was.

"Prince Ray?" he asked and hoped the other couldn't hear the amusement in his voice. "What are y-"

Ray didn't listen, just crouched into the low bushes and sneaked ahead.

Okay.

"Prince Ray?" Michael asked again and also stopped Epona. If the other had to take a leak he could just say so, though Michael wasn't keen on following around for that, but Ray just waved him off like an annoying bug.

Raising his brows, Michael also jumped from his horse.

"Did you hear something?" he asked, and now he was nervous. He reached for his sword but didn't pull it out yet because Ray was still relaxed. He even looked up now, confused.

"What?"

Good question.

"Why did we stop, your Royal Highness?" Michael asked instead, and Ray turned back around.

"Do you not know what this is?"

He stepped around Ray and still didn't know what the other was talking about. The Prince was kinda just staring into a bush.

"Um..." He couldn't tell the Prince that, right? Maybe Ray was losing his mind?

But then Ray pushed some of the leaves away, and there was something in between. Michael also kneeled in the earth to see better.

"The flower?" he asked, and Ray nodded wildly.

"It's insanely rare," he explained.

He reached out tentatively, his fingers barely brushing against the white and blue petals of the flower.

Michael didn't know a lot about flowers but he had to admit that it was a pretty little thing. The colors were strong, the blue fading into white towards the tip of the petals.

"I’ve never seen it before."

"It's nearly extinct," Ray replied and then looked around. Michael also lifted his gaze but couldn't find a second one anywhere.

"A Silent Princess," Ray muttered to himself, and Michael turned back around.

"What do you mean?"

"That's the name of the flower."

"Strange name."

Ray hummed and then let go of the bush. The leaves quickly covered the flower again but now that Michael knew what he was looking for he could still see the flower.

It felt strange as they both sat there next to each other and watched the hidden flower. Like they shared a secret that no one else knew about.

Michael turned towards Ray and the Prince seemed deep in thought. Maybe that look was etched into his face though from all those years of training and caring for this kingdom.

He had been so young when his mother died that Michael could barely imagine it. Did Ray still remember her?

It wasn’t his place to ask, but they were sitting close enough that he could feel Ray's warmth.

Maybe for the first time he appeared alive, like Michael could touch him if he'd just reached out. Before Ray had always seem so unapproachable, like there was a distance between them that neither of them would cross.

But the Prince of Hyrule sat next to him in the dirt the same way he did and there were cuts on his fingers from working so hard on the Guardians those past days.

Michael wondered what it would be like. He carried a responsibility as well, he wasn't naive enough not to know that, but he only had done  so since a few weeks.

Ray had probably known it since he was old enough to understand his role. Not only that, he was also the Prince of this kingdom. Something that just added weight on top of it, and Michael couldn't imagine what that would be like.

Back then Ray had been a child, nothing more.

He couldn't imagine him playing around on the castle grounds without a care.

And on top of that he had also lost his mother so early.

It must have been hard, and Michael wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"What?" Ray asked instead, and Michael blinked. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he was outright staring at the Prince and the other had noticed now.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Michael turned back around.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just... you know a lot."

Ray shrugged but didn't answer, just glanced back towards the flower. He touched the petals once more before standing up again, and Michael followed suit.

He wondered what the other had seen on his face just then, because he caught Ray throwing him short looks as they returned to the horses.

He wondered if there had been pity, because Michael wasn't sure if he pitied him or not. He felt melancholic and when he climbed onto Epona he threw another glance at Ray.

The Prince looked back and Michael was sure he could hear the chime coming from his sword.

They were both chosen by fate and there was undoubtedly a bond between them, even if it had been forced. It wasn't tight, no, he wouldn't go so far, but it was clearly there if Ray wanted it to be or not.

The Prince blushed slightly and averted his eyes. He began to ride, but Michael could see how he looked back to the flower, and maybe there was more to it.

He could ask, he knew that, but right now he didn’t. He felt melancholic suddenly, like something was squeezing his heart, like he was forgetting something or mourning a thing that had never been his in the first place.

He couldn't tell and with a sigh, he hurried to take his place next to Ray.

 

The desert was a band of sand in the distance. Here and there Michael could see it peek from beneath the massive limestones all around.

It was nearly like being back with the Gorons, but here everything was bleached from the unforgiving sun. The world lost its color the further they went and the walls around pulled high up as they rode through the canyon.

Each step of their horses sent a bit of dust up and the heat was also different, somehow drier than back on Death Mountain.

But there were signs of life around. Torches that showed the way through the maze, some lanterns hung in between the tall rock walls, all in different colors, and at night it would surely look like a festival here.

The Gerudo put them up there, Michael knew that. They wore colorful clothes to make this desert more lively.

It was pretty, took some of the edge of this horrible place but he couldn't relax. The desert was dangerous and he was nervous because everything here was new to him. Ray moved as sure as always, picking his way through the canyon as if he'd done it a thousand times already.

He didn't seem bothered that everything looked dead around and the only noise was the cracking of the limestone. Once or twice Michael noticed the howling of a wolf, a horrible creature surely lurking somewhere, but it was hard to tell where it had come from with the acoustic of the high walls.

But he could deal with wolves if they decided to attack them.

Ray hadn't so much as looked up at the noise.

Ray wasn't paying much attention anyway, because when Michael check up on him, he was looking around as if he'd never been here before. Michael quickly leaned ahead to grasp his reigns before he steered his horse into the next wall.

"Watch where you're going," he chided him softly, and Ray turned to him, a little startled.

"Oh," he just murmured and pulled his reigns back to stop his horse. Michael also stopped and followed to where Ray was facing.

Up on the canyon wall where bridges built from wood, going up higher and higher. There were some platforms in between with a roof against the harsh sun.

It looked like people had been looking for gems there, even though it didn't seem likely that there were any. Gems usually came from Death Mountain and the Gorons were the ones who sold most of them.

"That's where we found the first Divine Beast," Ray explained. "It was hidden far in the wall and buried beneath sand. We got lucky."

"It was buried?" Michael mumbled in disbelief. The sheer size of those Beasts was incredible, but to think that they had actually been hidden for so long... how?

"It's strange, isn't it?" Ray let his hand drop back down. "Makes you wonder what else is hidden here or in other places of Hyrule. What do we walk above each day? There have to be treasures we can't even imagine!"

There was that excitement back in his voice again, and by now Michael found it nearly familiar at topics like that. Maybe it was the only thing Ray could get excited about.

He looked up to the tall walls and to the east he could see the sun starting to poke over the ridge. Soon the whole canyon would be drenched in light and the temperatures would rise even more.

"Maybe we'll find out some day," he said and leaned back onto his horse. "We should hurry up though."

Ray also threw a look up and nodded. He wasn't too keen about leaving this place behind but they couldn't stay here in the heat.

"It's not that far anymore," he said. "Up ahead is a stable. We'll stay there over noon - it's the last stop before the desert."

 

They walked through gates that were as high as the canyon, and it was an imposing sight. Ray told him about how they were centuries old, way before their time when the Gerudo were still fighting against their kingdom.

There were three of those gates and long ago it had been a defense in case the kingdom decided to invade the desert. Now the gates were wide open, decorated with lampions and colorful papers.

They marked the entrance to the territory of the Gerudo and shortly after they found the stable.

It was a small thing, nestled in a corner of the canyon that was in the shadows most of the day. When Michael stepped under the tent he sighed at the difference of temperatures.

There weren't a lot of people out here, but the closer they got to noon the more joined them here. It was the last stop before the desert and nobody dared to go in there right now.

Ray kept to himself to not get recognized and Michael joined him with a small meal.

"We'll stay here for a few hours until the worst of the heat is over," the Prince told him as he picked on his rice. "If I were you I'd try to sleep. Heading through the desert is more exhausting than you'd think, and the next stop is an oasis but that's still some distance away."

"I'll take watch if you want to sleep," he told him quickly, and Ray rolled his eyes.

"It's too hot for anyone to try anything funny."

"I don't think that's true at all." Also he didn't want to take the risk that Ray would slip away again. Michael didn't know the way through the desert and it would be suicide to try and find it. Ray knew that and he couldn't rule out that the Prince would wait for him to sleep and then go on.

Maybe Ray knew exactly what he was thinking about, because he let the topic drop. When he was done with his dish, he picked a bed and threw himself on it.

Michael took the one next to him but sat up straight. A lot of the other people in here were also preparing to nap, but he couldn't tell if Ray was actually sleeping.

The Prince had turned his back to him and even if his breathing was even, he didn't trust him.

So he watched the other people and checked on their supplies to pass the time. The Sheikah Slate was laying next to Ray, half hidden beneath his bag, and Michael carefully pulled it towards him. He didn't dare press anything but he was still intrigued by it.

It was heavier than he had expect and even holding it, he couldn't tell what it was made off.

What a strange device.

Leaning back, he put the Slate aside and listened to the soft murmur of the other people around, the steady breaths of Ray next to him, and waited.

 

In the end he was the one who woke Ray. Some of the other people were already getting ready to head out again, but the Prince was dead to the world. Michael had really hoped he would wake up on his own but apparently not.

Now the Prince blinked groggily at him, his hair sticking up on one side, and Michael tried his hardest not to burst into laughter.

He looked pretty fucking stupid in that moment.

"Your Royal Highness," he said instead and let go of Ray's shoulder just as quickly. Fuck, there was a imprint from his pillow on his cheek.

"How late is it?" Ray mumbled and rubbed his face until it got all red.

"It's the late afternoon. You've been asleep for a few hours."

"And you?" Ray asked suddenly. He was sitting up now and actually looked at Michael.

He was so taken aback by it that he just shook his head and a flash of worry crossed Ray's face.

"You should have slept as well."

"Too dangerous," Michael explained. "Also I'm used to enduring a lot. I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." He didn't sound convinced but let it drop. Running a hand through his hair, he tried his hardest to tame his bedhead and Michael left him to it.

He began to pack up their stuff and a yawning Ray joined him soon enough. When they stepped out from the tent, the heat was like running into a wall but bearable.

Michael groaned a little but Ray just chuckled.

"That's just the beginning. Don't say I didn't warn you."

It was teasing, but when Michael turned towards him, Ray was fastening the Slate to his hip and didn't look at him.

They left the horses right there and it was obvious why. Ray hadn't been kidding about the stable being the last stop before the desert. Just a couple yards later the huge stone walls on each side of them dropped and then there was a desert.

Sand stretched until the horizon, an impossible amount that was thrown around with each gust of wind. It was scary just looking at it and the air was wavering, making it all so much worse.

"That's a big desert," Michael said more to himself, but Ray next to him huffed.

"What did you expect? A sandbox?"

"Not really, but I'd have prefered it actually."

"I guess," Ray admitted and then shielded his eyes with his hand to point ahead. "We'll head there first. It's an oasis and afterwards there's Gerudo Town."

"Will we reach it by the end of the day?"

"Yeah, we should reach it by the early evening. But not if we just continue to talk here like this."

Now Michael snorted and nodded towards the desert.

"Lead the way, your Royal Highness."

The sand felt hot even through his boots. With each step he sank a little in it and just a few steps in he could tell it was way harder to walk here than on normal ground. He was already sweating but that was a no surprise by the temperatures around.

Even with the sun going down slowly it still hung mercilessly in the sky, a heavy source of heat that bore down on them.

Ray walked in front of him, head held high and with sure steps. Still, Michael could see how his hair was flattened at the nape of his neck now.

Even from the edge of the desert he had been able to see the distant shadow of the oasis, but now it didn't seem to come any closer. They should be closing in by now, at least it felt like it but it was barely more than a silhouette on the horizon.

"What if it's a mirage?" he asked suddenly and Ray turned towards him.

"Then it was a pretty realistic one every time I was there."

"Maybe it's just a mirage right now? Maybe we're going in the completely wrong direction?"

"We are not," Ray told him and looked back ahead. "You're being ridiculous."

"It's not coming closer at all!"

"I told you it's some distance away. For the chosen hero you sure are impatient!"

"Nobody told me I shouldn’t be," he protested and could hear Ray laugh quietly. Somehow that made him feel better.

He was ready to continue their banter, but the wind picked up. It brought more dry heat at first but then disturbed the sand around them.

Michael could feel the small grains hit his face and soon after they were grinding between his teeth. It got worse the further they went, and when Ray stopped he walked straight into him, just because it hurt too much to open his eyes properly.

"Don't get lost," Ray told him, and then there was a hand around his wrist holding tight. Ray's fingers felt warm and a bit sweaty from the heat, but they weren't uncomfortable. Michael couldn't help but be acutely aware of them on his skin.

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked, and now the wind was howling around, tearing on their clothes. He had to yell to make sure Ray listened.

"I think so," the Prince yelled back, and that wasn't reassuring at all. Still, when Ray tugged at his wrist he followed.

Ray was the only one of them who knew the way, so what other choice did he have? So he followed the tugging hand and pulled the hood of his cape further down over his face to cover it as much as possible.

They walked through a world that was just sand and more sand. Beneath their feet and all around. It was a nightmare, because if anyone decided to attack them, Michael wasn't sure if he would notice them in time.

The thought made him shiver, but then Ray slowed down, and blinking against the sand in his eyes, he could make out a shadow above.

It was a pillar of some sort, though if manmade or natural he couldn't tell with his limited sight right now, but Ray pulled him towards it. There was a low wall beneath the pillar and they bunkered down there. In the wind shadow it was easier to breath and Michael let his head sink against the wall behind him.

"Goddess," he mumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ray said next to him, and Michael threw him an unimpressed look.

"You got some sand there, your Royal Highness," he gave back and pointed at the entirety of Ray, who just rolled his eyes.

"As if you look any better."

"Well I was always quite popular with the ladies so I-"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Michael snorted and slipped down deeper into the wind shadow. The wind was still deafening and it was hard to see but it was bearable here.

"Do you think the storm will pass soon?"

"It's probably just a short one. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," Michael echoed in disbelief. Reaching up, he tried to wipe the sand out of his face before deciding, fuck it. He just shook his head and could nearly hear the sand fly from his hair.

"You're not a common dog!" Ray scolded and scooted away from him.

"Not even a common dog has sand in as many places as I have," Michael told him bluntly as he rubbed his ear, and he was pretty sure he had sand in there as well. It took a moment before he noticed that Ray was gaping at him indignantly, his mouth comically open, and right, Prince of Hyrule and all that.

He surely didn't hear talk like that every day.

"Sorry," Michael said quickly and could feel how he blushed. Shit-

"That was foul," Ray mumbled in disbelief. "People don't actually talk like that!"

"You'd be surprised."

And then Ray started to laugh. He quickly covered his mouth as if he was embarrassed by it, but Michael could see his eyes crinkle.

He grinned back and when Ray fell silent again, they sat back more comfortably.

Michael was drinking from his water bag and Ray was combing sand from his hair but he remained right, as quickly as the storm had picked up, it faded.

It happened so suddenly that Michael only realized it when he noticed that he could see so much farther than before. Still, they waited for a moment longer, their legs stretched before them until they could see the canyon in the distance again.

Only then did Ray stand up, brushing himself off, and froze. He was looking down at him and Michael stared back, confused, but he couldn't tell what made the mood shift. Something dark and brooding overcame Ray again and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Come on then," he just said and already moved on, not waiting for Michael to catch up.

How strange. Just a few minutes before Ray had been ready to joke with him and it had been fun. It was rare enough that the Prince let loose like that, but just as quickly he had stopped and Michael didn't know why.

Had he done something? Said something wrong? But he didn't think so, not really. Whatever had happened, he couldn't tell, and asking wouldn't bring him any further.

Ray had turned away from him, walking ahead of him with hands tightly balled to fists.

 

They reached the oasis after what felt like forever. The distant shadow had cleared at once, revealing tents and the colorful lampions from before. Michael could even make out some people hurrying around, and there was distant music.

It really felt like a mirage after only hearing, tasting, and seeing sand for a while, but he and Ray picked up their pace.

In the middle of it was a lake with clear water and they both dropped to their knees at the edge of it. Where Ray carefully cleaned his hands first, Michael didn't bother waiting. He washed his face and neck and didn't mind the glances Ray shot him.

It felt too good to get that sticky sand from his flushed face.

"Thank Hylia," he muttered, but Ray didn't react. He was sitting next to him, cleaning his own face now with methodic movements, and was deep in thought. He was watching his own reflection, and when Michael sat back to ask, he beat him to it.

"You can stay here now."

"What?"

"They have an inn here. Of course I'll pay for it and any other expenses that might come up."

Michael stared at him confused because the sun was setting sure, but Gerudo Town couldn't be that far from here now, right?

"I thought we would go straight on? We can still reach the Gerudo today!"

"I will. You stay here."

"Wha- why?" he snapped and Ray bit down on his lip. He still wasn't looking at him. "You think I came all the way here to stay at an oasis? I'm coming with you!"

"You can't," Ray told him and stood at once. Michael quickly clambered to his feet to follow.

"Why not?"

"Gerudo Town is only open to Gerudo and women inside. Nobody else is allowed to set food inside of it."

"You're neither of those either!"

"I'm the Prince of Hyrule though."

"And I am your appointed knight!"

"That doesn't matter." Ray dried his hands on his shirt.

"Surely they will make an exception! It's dangerous here, I can't le-"

"I should have told you earlier, I apologize," Ray interrupted him. "But I figured you'd make a scene about it so I stayed quiet. That probably wasn't very fair of me."

"I'm not making a scene," Michael snapped at him. "They can't send me away! I am still your appointed knight! Right now this is literally the most dangerous place for you in all of Hyrule and you expect me to leave you alone now?"

"I'll be fine," Ray simply told him. He was walking now, heading further into the oasis, and with those other people around Michael also lowered his voice. He was pretty sure that was exactly Ray's plan, but he was just too shocked in that moment to react to that.

They had come all the way here just for them to separate now? No way!

He had actually thought that things had been better than before, with Ray laughing and them actually talking before, but no, the moment the other found a way to get rid of him he did.

"It's not that much further," Ray reminded him as if that was the point in it all. "It's better for you to stay here. There's no use for you to sit in the middle of the desert before Gerudo Town's walls. It's more comfortable here."

"It's not about comfort! It's about protecting you!" Didn't that get through his thick skull? If it was about anything else Michael would gladly sit in the castle now. After all Ray had offered him that. He could stay there and eat good food, sleep in a luxurious room and get everything he wanted from the servants.

But no, he had come out of here, in the fucking desert and up the highest mountains because he had a responsibility!

"As I said, I'll be fine," Ray just brushed him off and marched quickly through the oasis. He didn't turn towards Michael and Michael also didn't find the time to look around. He knew that some of the people here were watching them curiously, but all he could do was stare at Ray.

He felt betrayed, he realized suddenly. Betrayed because Ray didn't trust him, didn't even give him a chance. Ray who knew so much about those old technologies, who got so excited about few things but burned so bright that it light up his whole being. But he didn't trust Michael even though he was meant to protect him.

The old legend, the sword on his back - all to protect the Priest chosen by Hylia who denied him.

"Do you really despise me that much?" Michael found himself asking, and finally Ray's steps faltered. Michael stopped as well and waited for a reply, for anything really but for a moment Ray just stood there, back turned to him.

It took too long for him to do it and when he finally faced Michael he seemed pale even in the heat.

"It's not that," he tried to assure him, but it fell flat.

That hurt, Michael hadn't anticipated that. He barely knew Ray, but to be so easily rejected hurt and he still didn’t know why. If it’s been something he’d done or not, a thing he said.

Even if it was, surely they could talk about it.

This just felt unfair and he didn’t know how to fix it.

They had reached the edge of the oasis already, which was no wonder, the thing wasn't big, and Ray was nearly running away from him. In front of them stretched the sheer endless sand but the temperature had also dropped slightly. The heat wasn't as heavy anymore even though Michael could already feel the water dry on his skin.

Ray was shuffling with his feet now but didn't bother talking, and Michael shrugged a little helplessly.

"What do you want me to do?" he found himself asking and Ray took a deep breath.

"I just... please stay here?"

"I can't!"

The Prince looked up now and there was something nearly begging in his eyes. It touched something in him but he couldn't-

"I thank you for your concerns, hero," Ray went on. "But I'll find my way with ease and it's not that much further. You are not allowed in the city anyway, and once I'll return I have to go through here. We can head back to the castle then."

"I can't," Michael just repeated, and annoyance flashed over Ray's face. Like he had a reason to be annoyed! Michael could feel it beneath his hurt as well and he knew it would only grow stronger if the Prince wouldn't stop.

"I'm safe under Ryan's protection," Ray said as if that would sway him. "I always have been, so don't worry."

"So you rather have him protecting you than me?"

"That's no-"

"Why?" Michael interrupted him and Ray quickly looked away. He was biting on his bottom lip, his shoulders hunched as if he wanted to disappear. Like he would hope the sand would open up to swallow him, only so that he didn't have to face Michael anymore. And he just didn't understand why; it made no sense.

"What have I done that made you despise me so much?"

Ray reached up to rub his face but Michael was pretty sure he did that to hide away from him. Fine, the Prince didn't want to answer, but that wasn't part of the deal. He had to have a reason, something that they could maybe work on.

They would stay together for a while after all, until Calamity Ganon was banished again, and that wasn't done by silently ignoring each other. No, they had to work together, to channel their own powers and beat the devil down.

Couldn't Ray at least try to get along with him? Sometimes he seemed ready to, when he laughed along with him or they were talking about the old technologies. But just as quickly it could change like right now, right after the sandstorm and he just didn't know why!

"Just stay here," Ray finally said. His voice came out muffled from beneath his hands but he lowered them now. In that moment he looked very tired, and there was an invisible weight looming over him. "Please, just... stay here and I'll come back soon enough. I promise."

Michael didn't want to. He was meant to protect this person, the priest of the Goddess but he didn't know how. He couldn't force himself on Ray, and a bit helplessly he shrugged.

"I'll be fine," Ray assured him again and was walking backwards now, away from him. Michael couldn't find it in him to stop or follow him.

"I promise."

He didn't hurry after the Prince. He knew he should, that it was his destiny even, but his feet wouldn't move. It didn't feel right, not when Ray was so miserable due to his presence, and he wasn't naive, he knew that the Prince was carrying a lot of weight and he didn't want to add to it.

Also he was tired as well. Tired of running after him like an unwanted puppy and he meant well, he truly did. He had grown up under Geoff and he and his father had always looked up to the king. The Royal family had always been a big part of his life and being able to be so close to them now and the fact that he was entrusted with the life of the only Prince of the kingdom had been like a dream. Only that he had never dreamed it would be like this, in his mind he and the Prince had gotten along just fine but that wasn't the case now.

No, Ray didn't want him around, and he let him go.

Standing on the edge of the oasis he watched Ray's silhouette grow smaller but he made sure not to lose him in the desert. At least Ray was right and Gerudo Town wasn't that far away, he could see it clearly just ahead, and he could still hurry after him. Maybe he could even catch up to Ray because the Prince surely wasn't as well trained as him, but sand was hard to run on and he felt the exhaustion already creeping up on him.

And if he wouldn't catch up to Ray he wouldn't get into the town.

Gerudo Town was famous for that, only people who were part of their tribe and women were allowed inside, everyone else was sent away. If Ray wasn’t the Prince of Hyrule he sure wouldn’t be allowed inside, and without his blessing Michael wouldn't be allowed entrance either.

So Ray's shadow disappeared in the sand and the setting sun, and only then Michael turned around.

He wandered through the oasis absentmindedly, past tents that sold food and water for the harsh desert around them and others who sold colorful clothes and highly decorated weapons. He barely took it in before he sat down near the water, in the shadow of one of the palm trees around.

He stayed there for a long time while his mind ran wild, imagining that the Prince didn't make it to Gerudo Town, no matter how close it was from here. That he had been attacked or taken by the Yiga Clan or a mob. Or even worse things.

It was all possible after all, and it twisted Michael's stomach. He felt sick as he watched the sun set,but he couldn't get himself to move. His legs wouldn't work but deep inside he knew that Ray was out there. He would know if anything happened to him.

The chime of the master sword echoed in his head and he reached up to rub his face. He was tired and exhausted and he hated the situation he was in.

That wasn't how he imagined being the appointed knight would be but here he was now.

In the corner of his eye he could make out a Gerudo standing from her tent. She was tan and her colorful clothes were a nice contrast to her skin as she moved around. There were the same lampions he had seen on the way here, strung up between the tents and she moved around to light them one by one.

It made the whole place look like a fairytale. The quiet murmur of the few people around and the occasional rustling of the leaves above when the wind picked up again. The setting sun painted the water in front of him in tints of orange and violet before finally giving up and leaving room for the reflections of the lampions above.

It was nice, beautiful even, and Michael leaned forward to watch better.

It was growing late and he could feel the temperature drop around them. It wasn't too bad now, but it would grow cold, he knew that. There was the inn Ray had talked about, the only real house in this oasis, and by the looks of it there was also a bar there.

Michael should head there, not even to drink or anything, just to rest. He wasn't sure if he could find sleep after today but he at least could try...

But he didn't move; he stayed right where he was as the moon came out and darkness fell.

It felt like hours until the bird landed next to him. A big red bird with a sharp looking beak. It turned towards him and there was a glint in its yellow eyes as it stretched out it leg.

A messenger bird! There was a tiny flask around his leg and Michael carefully loosened it. Inside was a rolled up paper and when he unrolled it, he was greeted with neat handwriting.

_ Meet us on Vah Naboris _

_ \- Ryan _

"Ryan," Michael mumbled to himself. The Champion of the Gerudo, and Vah Naboris was the Divine Beast. Surely Ray was there already, working on whatever was needed to be done.

He turned towards the bird who waited patiently next to him and only moved once he stood.

"Show me the way?" he asked, and maybe the bird understood. It seemed intelligent enough for it, and then it lifted itself up into the air. Its tail feathers were long, nearly as long as its entire body, and followed it like banners.

He had never seen a bird like that one before but it made sure that he could keep up as they left the oasis.

They went in the general direction of Gerudo Town before steering right, and Michael could see the vast land of the desert. Nothing for miles besides dunes, and beyond that ragged rocks that climbed into a snow peaked mountain. Behind one of the dunes he finally made out the Divine Beast.

At first Vah Naboris seemed smaller than the other Beasts he had seen, until he realized that it had its legs tucked beneath it. It was a giant camel, and in the cold moonlight its face appeared to have a wicked grin.

The bird above flew up to it and when Michael stepped closer he could see a ramp to board the Beast. 

He was barely safely up there when the Beast Vah Naboris moved, standing up on its long legs, and he held onto the railing for dear life.

The ground beneath grew distant and he couldn't even begin to fathom how far up they were. This thing was certainly taller than Jeremy's and from up here the desert looked like the sea. Undisturbed and endless, the sand shimmering in the cold light.

He could see the bright oasis behind him and even above the walls of Gerudo Town. It was too far away to see clearly but the city was bustling with life, people hurrying down the streets and the same lampions as before lighting the way. It looked warm and fun and he wished he could see it one day.

Until then Michael followed the railing slowly around the beast. The path was roofed and then rounded into an open space, nearly a view point.

A single lampion was lit there, shining a lonely island of light on the blankets and pillows sprawled out there. It looked like a nest, comfortable and soft, and the bird sat close to it, cleaning its feathers.

"You certainly got here fast."

Michael looked up, and that must have been Ryan. The Champion of the Gerudo was sitting in the middle of the nest and turned towards him now.

Next to him rested a golden saber and a colorful shield.

"But I guess I should have expected that from the Prince's appointed knight."

He wasn't sure if that was meant to be a jab towards him, but he also didn't care.

"Actually you should expect the appointed knight to be right next to the Prince at all times," he retorted, and Ryan huffed, amused. He was surprisingly pale for someone growing up in the desert, but Michael kept that to himself. He stopped on the edge of the nest and Ryan followed his gaze.

"He's all tuckered out. Still as the sand as we would say."

Reaching down, he pulled the blue shawl over Ray's shoulder.

The Prince didn't noticed. He was asleep, curled in the nest with his head resting in Ryan's lap. Michael was a bit surprised about that; he didn't think Ray liked close contact, but how would he know? It wasn't like he expected Ray to come up to him for a hug.

"He was all worked up when he reached Gerudo Town," Ryan went on. "Insisted that we check on the Beast right away even though we actually wanted to do this in the early morning. But Ray just couldn't sit still and it took me a while until I got him to tell me. You two got into a fight?"

"I wonder if you could call it that," Michael said quietly. He couldn't keep his eyes from Ray even though he was aware that Ryan was watching him but he was also so damn tired of being on bad terms with the Prince. "I am pretty sure for two people to get into a fight they have to get along first."

"I take it that Ray is giving you a hard time?"

"He despises me," Michael said, and Ryan gave a thoughtful little hum.

His hand wandered from Ray's shoulder to his dark hair. The Prince gave a tiny murmur at that but continued to sleep.

"Let's go for a walk," Ryan said, and Michael frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me." And he was already moving, careful not to disturb Ray too much as he slipped out from the nest. Now as he stood, he was a head taller than Michael, an imposing figure in the dark, and he really didn't want to face him in a fight, not when he glanced at that sharp saber next to them.

But Ryan's smile was soft as he guided him along, and even though Michael felt a little bad for leaving Ray alone, he doubted they would go anywhere far.

"It's not that Ray despises you," Ryan began slowly once they were out of earshot, and Michael just snorted. He was walking next to the Gerudo but kept his eyes aimed at the desert.

"That's easy for you to say."

"I’ve actually known Ray since he was a child," Ryan went on and something about his voice made Michael look up now. He sounded very sure of himself.

"This Beast, Vah Naboris was the first of the Beasts that was discovered all those years ago. Of course the King traveled here to see it with his own eyes and the Royal Family was a welcome guest in Gerudo Town."

"We traveled past the exhibition side," Michael explained, and Ryan nodded.

"It was shortly after the Queen's death, and my mother took me aside and asked me to be especially nice to the Prince. But the first time I saw Ray he was praying. There is a statue of the Goddess in Gerudo Town, as there is in every village, and this little boy was sitting in front of it and praying. I didn't want to disturb him so I waited for him to finish but... but he sat there for hours on the hot ground. I've never seen such a patient little boy before, he was maybe five or six years old but he didn't even get up to stretch his leg in all that time. I wasn't that much older so it took me a while to work up the courage but in the end I pushed him inside. It was growing too hot for him to be outside and the next day the Prince was so sunburned... but he was back in front of the statue."

"He was already in training back then," Michael mumbled.

"Exactly. He has been since a very, very young age and he still is. To this day he hasn't managed to get Hylia's sealing power no matter how hard he's tried. Really... by now the Prince has put in more than enough time already. Rigorous daily ritual to show his dedication and still... When he was twelve years old he prayed up in Hebra Mountain on his own. Gavin found him later, passed out in the cold and nearly frozen, but Ray insisted to going back there even with his high fever. Still, even after all these years he's got nothing to show for it." With a sigh, Ryan stopped. They had reached the front of the beast now, and the neck of the camel threw a shadow for miles over the sand. "Ray is getting desperate now. He knows he has to access and master that power in order to fulfill his destiny, in order to protect his kingdom, but the Goddess still hasn't found him worthy of it."

Ryan braced his arms on the railing to watch over the desert and Michael stopped behind him. In the early night the sand reminded him of the ocean again, the dunes like waves in the moonlight.

It was beautiful, but he paid it no mind. He had known that about Ray, had heard bits and pieces about it before, but he didn't think he could fully grasp it yet.

All those years spent training and traveling all for nothing in the end. How frustrating it must be to try over and over again without succeeding, while the whole kingdom watched and judged.

"Ray traveled to every holy place he was allowed access to," Ryan went on. "No matter how dangerous, he has visited them all to pray but without any success in the end."

"The Prince doesn't believe he can access the power anymore," Michael said slowly as he began to understand. "He already thinks he has failed and that's why..."

"That's why he put all his hope into the Divine Beasts. All his knowledge and strength goes into making them better, making us better, so that when the Calamity Ganon returns... we are ready to fight even without his powers." Ryan turned towards him with a soft smile. "The Priest of the Goddess and the chosen Hero, you two are a team. Ray does not despise you, Michael. But every time he looks at you, at the sword on your back, he is reminded that he has failed. He has failed his own destiny, he has failed his father and his kingdom and he has failed us Champions. Now, he also fails you. The one person that shares his destiny, his struggles. I bet Ray was looking forward to meet you, someone he could share this weight with, but by the time you two met you already carried the sword. You had fulfilled your part while he still is not one step closer. Surely, it must be frustrating."

"Yeah," Michael said quietly. He reached over his shoulder until he could touch the hilt of his sword.

"Prince Ray of Hyrule does not despise you, Hero," Ryan told him. "Those feelings are not directed at you at all."

No, they weren't.

"The Prince has many people around him who are eager to help him on his journey. Us Champions have long since realized how smart he is, what he can do once he put his mind to it. The King as well, he's been supporting Ray all his life, giving him the freedom to travel this kingdom no matter how much King Ramsey feared losing a loved one again, but no matter what, I fear in the end Ray is still alone with his burden. Neither of us can help him to carry it, and he's not stupid, he knows that every single eye of this kingdom is watching him, waiting for him. Calamity Ganon is close, we can all feel it in the sand and the wind, but the Priest of the kingdom is not yet ready to protect us. If Ray does not access the power in time..." he trailed off, but it wasn't necessary anyway.

"Ray knows all that," Michael mumbled. "He knows exactly what the people are saying behind his back."

"He lives with the knowledge every day of his life," Ryan agreed with him. "Since as long as he can remember probably. I'm not sure if he has many memories of what life was before his vigorous training. I'm not sure if he ever got a chance to truly rest since, well... maybe since his mother died."

They grew silent but what was there left to say? Michael felt heavy suddenly, heavy and exhausted and he also leaned on the railing. He didn't see the desert beneath him anymore but a small Ray, just a child, on his knees with his hands tightly grasped, praying in the cold until he passed out. Or out here in the heat, not even noticing that he was being watched probably because the feeling was already too familiar.

And it was still the same, right? On their journey whenever someone approached them Ray faced them with a smile while knowing he carried their life on his back. Each time he had looked at Michael and that shadow had crossed his face once he saw the sword on his back.

All those years living like that...

"He doesn't want me around because he thinks he has to do it alone," Michael said slowly. "And at the same time..."

"At the same time you might be the only one who can understand his burden," Ryan finished the thought for him. "Ray doesn't have a lot of friends. He doesn't open up easily and he doesn't interact with a lot of people. There might only be us Champions but by the looks of it he's just close to me and Gavin."

Michael nodded. "He trusts you."

It had to be true, otherwise Ray wouldn't have fallen asleep like that. Michael knew he didn't let his guard down easily.

"I've tried to help him," Ryan responded. "I've become very close to him over the years of working on the Beast together and guiding him through the desert, but he's still so very lonely. Maybe you..."

He left it unsaid, but Michael nodded again. He felt all weird, like his chest was too small, his heart squeezed too tight. It was hard to breathe like that, and in the back of his head he heard the chime of the Master Sword.

The Hero and the Priest had to be united - they shared a bond. Surely Ray knew that as well, had counted on it, but didn't quite dare to grasp for it. If he trusted on that and was disappointed once more...

"Michael," Ryan interrupted him gently. "Ray is a good boy. He doesn't show it a lot and it's hard to get past his shell, but I swear it's true. I know King Ramsey asked the same of you but I will as well, as Ray's friend." He turned towards him, and in the moonlight Ryan's eyes were very gentle.

"Protect him with your life."

"I will," Michael promised again, and it was on Ryan to nod now. He turned away to look back over the desert, and for a while neither of them spoke.

It was well into the night now, and the occasional wind was cold and cutting, a stark contrast against the temperatures from before.

Still, Michael wouldn't have noticed it if Ryan didn't reach for his arm.

"It's getting cold," Ryan said softly. "The desert gets harsh towards midnight. We should head inside."

"Alright."

He turned to follow Ryan back the way they came from, deep enough in thought that he didn't even realize when the other stopped. He ran into Ryan's back and the Gerudo chuckled.

They were already back at the nest and Ray was still sleeping there, curled up and still.

"I entrust him to you," Ryan said carefully.

Michael followed his gaze and felt a tug on his heart. "I'll try my best."

"I know it's much to ask, but if the sword on your back is anything to go by you are the right one." Ryan went on until he stood above Ray and Michael expected him to pick the Prince up, but instead he snapped his finger. A bolt of lightning hit the ground right in front of the Beast, deafening and sudden, and Michael jumped at the sound.

It was nothing against Ray, who sat up in shock, frantically looking around for the source of the noise.

In the end he just found Ryan next to him, who was laughing wildly.

"Ryan?" Ray called out, his voice still thick with sleep. "What was that? Did you feel that?"

"I most certainly did."

Something like understanding crossed Ray's face. "You did that! Why do you always do that? That's not a proper way to wake anyone!"

"You say that, but not even you can't say that it isn't effective," Ryan told him, and Ray rolled his eyes. In that moment he noticed Michael and his eyes widened.

He had held himself a bit in the back because he couldn't yet tell what he should do.

"What? When-," Ray spluttered and threw a glance up ro Ryan. "What is he doing here?"

But Ryan wasn't helping at all, just grinned down at him, and Ray glared at him in betrayal. Then his eyes darted to Michael and he could tell that the other tried hard to be angry, but something else creeped in. Fear, Michael realized, and he knew it was because of him.

Ray feared of what he knew now, what was displayed on his face and he knew that it was pity. Right now pity was probably the last thing Ray wanted to see and Michael quickly fought it down.

No, pity wasn't needed here.

"How are you already back asleep, your Royal Highness?" he blurted out instead, and now Ray at least looked confused. That was better, and Michael closed the distance between them.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Well you were the one who already took a nap at the stable and not me," Michael reminded him gladly. He stopped on the edge of the nest, but held his hand out for Ray to take. "I know it was a long way but really?"

Ray's face flushed red and he puffed out his cheeks. Just as Michael had expected, his hand was slapped away and Ray got up himself.

"How dare you!" the Prince chided him as he quickly hid behind Ryan, and Michael just shrugged.

Next to Ray, Ryan stood with a smile and winked at him.

Something about that settled his nervousness and he also dared to smile.

  


This Ryan we all deserves was drawn by the amazing [Mak!](https://notgeofframsey.tumblr.com/post/163538615395/read-kahnah23-s-botw-au-fic-throne-of-nothing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan enters the game, whoot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it wasn’t for that sword on your back we would have ever met. You wouldn't care, you wouldn't have talked to me and you wouldn't have saved me. Fate brought us together and nothing more."
> 
> "I'm not here because of a sword," Michael told him fiercely.

Chapter 5

 

Ray was pissed at him, that much was obvious. But Ray was also pissed at Ryan so at least Michael wasn't alone in it, and that made him feel better.

The Prince wasn't stupid, he knew that Ryan had asked for Michael to come, had revealed to him Ray's little hiding place, and maybe he had every right to feel betrayed because of that. The fact alone that Ray had been so relaxed around Ryan showed how much he trusted the other.

Not only that, he knew that they had talked about him, that much was fucking obvious, and Michael caught the Prince more than once as he threw him glances of distrust.

Ryan also knew what he had done and he felt sorry for it. Sure, it had been necessary, but he was also aware that he betrayed a good friend of his. All morning he lingered around Ray, bringing him food and drinks like a servant and talking with him about the Beast. It was endearing, and Michael was fine just watching Ray grow more and more flustered.

It was early morning when they headed back to Vah Naboris for the last check ups and by then Ray was in his element, running his mouth as he worked on the strange terminal Michael had also seen in Jeremy's Beast.

"That's how you steer the Beast," he said after a while. He was squatting next to Ray to watch him work and the Prince glared at him without answering.

"Jeremy showed me when I was on his Beast," he just went on, because Ray being pissed off at him had become kinda cute at some point, like a little kitten trying to stay mad. Or maybe he was just becoming used to it. "You know, back when we went for a ride up Death Mountain. You weren't there, you were already running down the mountain to get away. I'm sure you remember that part."

Just like yesterday, Ray puffed up his cheeks but didn't talk back. He knew what he had done, and after the talk yesterday Michael decided to let it go.

This was a new start, right?

Last night he had laid awake for a long time, thinking about what Ryan had told him, and looking back, he could see it.

Ray had been right all along, he didn't need a protector or a escort. He needed a companion, maybe even a friend.

A different approach, sure, but Michael was ready to give it a try.

Ryan was sitting some distance away but Michael could hear him chuckle. He was pretty sure the Gerudo left them some privacy right now ,and after watching those two yesterday Michael felt more comfortable with teasing the Prince.

He felt a little sad when he realized that they were leaving soon. He liked it here inside the belly of Vah Naboris where it wasn't as hot and Ryan easily held a conversation with Ray. They played off each other nicely, teasing and mocking before delving into some technology stuff about the Divine Beast.

Michael didn't know a lot about that, but he liked their rise and fall of their voices. After the usual silence around Ray it had something exciting to it.

But those two were done way too soon and he could tell that even Ray was reluctant to leave. It was obvious that he liked being around Ryan, and Michael didn't disturb them when they were talking all over each other.

Still, they were in the desert, and if they wanted to cross the distance they would have to get going as early as possible.

So it wasn't even two hours later when they packed up and Michael felt nervous again. Under the knowing eyes of Ryan it was easier to talk with Ray, because sometimes the Gerudo would give him a soft nod, would show him that what he did was right. Being away from that so soon felt wrong, and Michael waited outside as the other two said goodbye to each other.

Ray brushed right past him once they were done and Michael wanted to stay right on his heels when Ryan caught his arm.

"Don't forget what I told you," he said as a warning, but it was a well meant one.

"I wont," Michael promised.

"Yeah, I think so as well." Ryan let go of his arm with one last squeeze. "You're on the right path already. Thank you very much."

That made him smile, and with a nod he turned to leave because Ray sure as hell wasn't waiting for him.

"Have a safe journey, Michael," Ryan called after him, and Michael waved back.

He would gladly say goodbye properly, but Ray was hurrying over the sand like he wanted to leave him behind, and maybe he did. So Michael ran after him even if he sank into the sand with each step. At least the heat wasn't as bad yet, because they were following the long shadow of Vah Naboris for now and the sun still stood deep in the east, just barely peeking above the canyon.

"Wait up!" Michael called out, but he might as well have a conversation with the sand as Ray just marched on.

Rolling his eyes, Michael caught up soon enough and already out of breath. Running in the sand wasn't easy and he threw a look back to find the Divine Beast behind them. He couldn't see Ryan anymore and wondered if the other was still watching them.

"Why did you come?" Ray asked suddenly, and Michael turned back around.

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday. Why did you come?"

"Ryan asked me to come," he explained, and Ray furrowed his brow.

"I didn't want you to come. I asked you to stay behind."

Michael tried not to get angry again, but as he opened his mouth he realized that he wasn't the one being angry. Ray was nearly shaking with rage and Michael stayed quiet.

"There aren't..." Ray began before falling silent. He took a deep breath to compose himself before starting again, "It's rare that I get to visit Ryan and then it's never for a long time. I am always looking forward to this opportunity and I don't really need you breathing down my neck all that time."

Michael was a bit taken aback by that, but the more he mulled it over in his head, the more sense it made. He had seen it himself, right? How relaxed Ray had been around Ryan, even so far that he had fallen asleep in his presence. And he had run straight to Ryan after their fight yesterday. All that comfort had gone the moment he had noticed Michael, and even though he and Ryan had messed around this morning it had stopped the moment Ray recalled Michael was still there.

He had disturbed them and yeah, he had been aware of that, but he hadn't thought that it had bothered Ray this much.

"I'm sorry," he said and meant it. He didn't know if Ray could tell because the other just shrugged.

"Yeah, well.... it's too late for that now, isn't it?" The Prince balled his hands to fists and when he began to walk faster, Michael didn't catch up. He allowed him the distance, and whatever motivation Ryan had given him was already gone. He felt like shit because he knew that Prince Ray probably barely had time to relax; he had never seen him do anything besides work or run around the kingdom from one task to the next.

He had probably looked forward to meeting Ryan all day yesterday, to get him alone and maybe to just talk.

Hopefully he had the opportunity before Michael had reached them.

Fuck, that surely hadn't been a good start towards becoming better with Ray, and no-

There was a movement far to his right, a shadow he only caught in the corner of his eye but it was enough to make him snap to attention.

Three figures moved towards them, and at first he figured they were Gerudo by how easily they moved across the sand. Ray had said that usually Gerudo accompanied him through the desert, but then Michael noticed the masks they wore.

"Prince Ray!" he yelled and the Prince must have noticed the panic in his voice because he turned at once. He also found the Yigas hurrying towards him and froze right where he was.

Cursing, Michael began to run. There was some distance between him and the Prince because he had fallen back like an  _ idiot _ _._ The Yigas made it look so damn easy and they were catching up, they were fucking faster than him an-

"Run!" he screamed and Ray jumped. The Prince began to run but in the wrong direction, that god damn idiot was running towards the oasis in the distance and not towards him, and Michael let out an angered growl.

"To me!" he called, but it was too late, Ray couldn't stop and turn around anymore. The Yigas were too fast, they were nearly flying over the sand, and Michael felt like wading through tard, like he was in a fucking nightmare and he couldn't move, couldn't reach before-

Before they caught up to Ray, and he heard the Prince call out in fear.

Michael pulled out the Master Sword and the chime in the back of his head was an insisting pulse now.

They had cornered Ray now, Ray who was on the ground either because he had fallen or because they had thrown him down, Michael couldn't tell. He could just see the hook-like weapon one of the Yiga pulled.

He crashed into them with his full body, everything just to get that weapon away from Prince Ray. The man behind the mask grunted from the impact but grew very silent once he impaled the Master Sword in his chest.

And the sword sang, he could hear it. The blade sang with the blood of the enemy of the Priest, and Michael let the body fall to the floor.

He took a step back so that he shielded Ray and stared the other two Yigas down. The Master Sword drew a bloody half circle as he brought it up in front of him.

It was a stalemate where it shouldn't be. It was still two against one, and he could see that they were armed with the same deadly weapon, and still they lowered them for now.

They ran.

That was probably for the best, because Michael didn't fear them, he knew he was better, could take them down because in that moment he felt invincible. The sword was singing, was vibrating in his hand, and he didn't recognize the protectiveness rising in his chest. It had never been so strong, but he was acutely aware of Ray's breath behind him, how his eyes bore into his back.

That was his fate after all, protecting the chosen Priest and he had. Ray was safe as long as he was around.

So he let them run and didn't give chase, not when he couldn't take the Prince with him.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes from the remaining two Yiga as they ran; he feared they would return for another attack, and it took until he couldn't make out their silhouettes anymore that he relaxed.

When he turned around, Ray was still cowering on the ground. The Prince was pale in shock and his huge eyes were staring up to Michael, but he was alive and breathing.

Michael also took a deep breath and sheathed his sword.

"Are you alright, your Royal Highness?" he asked and reached out.

Ray didn't flinch away from his hand but also didn't take it. His eyes flitted to his fingers and then to their left where the man laid. Now he began to shake and Michael also turned around.

The Yiga was lying motionless on the ground and the sand was soaking up his blood greedily. The guy was definitely dead and still Michael stepped closer to make sure of it. But there was no breath, nothing disturbing the blank mask that showed nothing but an upside down Sheikah eye.

The strange hook-like weapon had landed a few steps away and Michael also shivered at the sight of it. It was a vicious sickle, perfect for taking limbs or heads. He had heard rumors about it but hadn't believed them, but now he could see how sharp the blade was.

Those guys surely didn't mess around, and it made him sick to imagine what would have happened to the Prince if he had been too late.

That reminded him, and he turned back around.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, but Ray didn't seem to listen. He was staring at the dead body, scooting away quickly now, and Michael crouched down in front of him.

"You never saw a dead person before?" he asked, and like this Ray couldn't see it anymore, Michael was shielding him, and brown eyes darted up to him.

"I-" Ray began but then just shook his head. "My... my mom but she hadn't been..."

Ah, of course. He had been an idiot to ask.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's something different if they die or... well..."

"You killed him," Ray mumbled. "You killed him just like that..."

"He wanted to harm you, Prince Ray," Michael reminded him softly. He wasn't mad at him, no, Ray was in shock and only slowly working through this.

"He wanted to kill me," Ray whispered next, and something confused showed on his face, like he couldn't even begin to understand that, like that wasn't possible.

It was possible, it was a real danger, and only slowly Michael noticed how hard his own heart was beating. But he had done it, he had saved the Prince.

"He wanted to kill me," Ray said again and this time a little louder. "He wanted me to be gone."

"He's a Yiga. They are insa-"

"He was one of my people," Ray interrupted him. There was something fierce in his voice but he curled into himself, his arms wrapping around his middle, and it hurt Michael's heart how vulnerable he looked right there. "One of my folk. He wanted me dead because he didn't agree with me."

"That's not... The Yiga are-" Michael tried to explain, but he fell silent when Ray's eyes flitted up to him. There was something very hard in them, like he knew more than he let on, like he was sure of things.

"How long until other people think like them?" Ray asked. "That if the Prince doesn't show any powers it must be because Hylia wants Ganon to return? Or the exact opposite. That if I am dead the powers will pass on to a host that is more capable of wielding them. I heard those rumors as well."

Michael felt cold at those words. They were so hateful and simply horrible that he didn't know what to say. Surely people didn't say that, right? The chosen Priest or Priestess was always the first born royal child, there was no doubt that it was Ray.

And if it was true... if there really were those rumors going around when had Ray heard them? How could he go on knowing that the people he had dedicated his life to were thinking so little of him?

Michael couldn't even imagine it. Since he had pulled out the sword he had been nothing short of a hero and people hadn't dared doubted him.

The sword chose the fitting host.

The same did Hylia's power.

He realized that he was staring at Ray, and there was something embarrassed in the other's eyes, like he had revealed too much.

Ray moved to get up and Michael also got to his feet. He should say something but he didn't know what. His mouth was all dry and so he just let his hand brush against Ray's arm to comfort him.

The Prince shook him off and threw one look down to the corpse before walking around it in a wide circle.

Michael stayed behind him, but his thoughts were all over the place.

There was such anger, such hate in Ray's voice that it hurt him. It should be aimed at the Yiga but it wasn't; Ray was just so angry at himself for not fulfilling his role, and Ryan had been right.

Ryan had been fucking right with everything he had said.

Michael felt sick as he thought about the conversation yesterday and he wanted to help, he really did, but right now he didn't know how.

Ray was walking towards the oasis, but his knees were shaking so much that Michael could clearly see. He couldn't remember hearing about any attack on the Prince before, so maybe that had been the first time Ray had experienced something like that. Surely he was just putting on a brave face because Michael was around, because that was to be expected from him.

"You're hurt," Michael found himself mumbling before he even truly realized that Ray was bleeding. It wasn't much but he grasped the other's wrists gently to turn his hand.

"Just skinned my hands when I fell," Ray explained. He only seemed mildly interested by it all.

It really wasn't anything to worry about, it was barely bleeding anymore, but the color of Ray's blood make him feel sick.

Michael took a closer look to make sure that it really wasn't anything bad and gently brushed the grains of sand aside.

"Just skinned your hand," he said.

"That's what I said," Ray told him and tugged to free his arm. It was weak but MIchael let him go.

Still, he dragged Ray towards the water once they reached the oasis. They kneeled on the edge of it and he made sure to wash Ray's wound out properly.

It had already stopped bleeding at this point, but it wouldn't leave him alone.

Ray also didn't protest, just stared into the water like he expected to find all the answers he was looking for on the bottom of it.

There were again some other people around but they left him alone, didn't approach the Prince like they had in other places, and MIchael wondered if they gave off a certain vibe. It was possible, he was well aware that his blade was still stained red and maybe there was some blood also on his face, but he didn't mind.

Ray didn't need anyone around him right now, he probably didn’t trust them. Michael knew he didn't. He eyed everyone who came close to them; he didn't even know why. He didn't think they were any danger to Ray, but he couldn't be sure.

"You need a bandage?" Michael asked as he pulled Ray's hand out of the water.

The Prince shook his head and Michael took one last close look at his hand to make sure before he nodded. Now that the dirt and the blood was gone it really didn't look too bad and he allowed himself to take a breath.

Good.

The Prince was safe.

"Thank you."

It was Ray who said it, so softly that Michael could barely hear it over the wind. When he turned, the Prince was still staring at the water and his face was very calm.

Still, something very pleased bloomed in his chest. He had protected the Prince, had kept him safe.

"It's all good," he assured him, but Ray shook his head again.

"No," Ray said this time with more vehemence. "Not that, not my hand. I mean, sure that as well but mostly before. You... you could have been hurt."

The Prince fell silent, still stirring into the water and Michael didn't know what to say.

He felt slightly awkward and they were sitting close, close enough that he could hear Ray breath more heavily than usually, could feel his warmth even in the desert heat.

"It's my job," he mumbled, and Ray bit on his lip.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said and made to get up but Michael still held his hand and held him back.

"We're bonded," he interrupted him quickly. "We're bonded but it's not... it's not- That's not why I did it, that's no-"

"If it wasn’t for that sword on your back we would have ever met. You wouldn't care, you wouldn't have talked to me and you wouldn't have saved me. Fate brought us together and nothing more."

"I'm not here because of a sword," Michael told him fiercely.

"Yes you a-"

"I've become a knight on my own account! I served the Royal Family long before I even touched the hilt of this sword! I would have done the same thing if things were different!"

His voice had carried high and a bit too loud and he feared Ray would think he was yelling at him. He wasn't, not really. He just wanted to get this through his thick head.

Finally Ray lifted his eyes. They were dark as they looked up to him and still Michael could make out the disbelief in them.

"I'm honest," he insisted. "I became a knight to protect the Royal family. I chose this way to protect you and your father because I believe that you will bring a better future to this kingdom!"

"There are others," Ray whispered and nodded towards his hand. "Others who want me gone because they think that's the right way for Hyrule."

"Not as many as you think. The Yiga are just a ragtag bunch of lost people and when we have the time and the resources I will gladly help to squish them once and for all!"

He would, even more so than before. He was furious at them and he hadn't even noticed that he was the one shaking now, not the Prince.

"I was never worried about the Yiga, not really," Ray admitted slowly. He freed his hand from Michael to wrap his arms around himself again. "I knew that they were a danger but they seemed so far away. Something I didn't have to worry about on top of everything else. It's the people in our own ranks, the ones who talk behind my back but just loud enough that I hear it. The ones who say that Hyrule would be better without me, that I am the Heir to a Throne of Nothing... I fear those."

"They won't turn on you," Michael assured him. "And even if they dare I will protect you like i did just now!"

"Thank you," Ray said, and this time it sounded honest, like it came from somewhere deep inside of him. But he wasn't happy about it, he was still upset. "But I am not scared of their violence. I fear... that they are right."

MIchael fell silent, because of course Ray was. So scared of not being what his people so desperately needed him to be.

"Still, I thank you, hero," he continued and got to his feet. "But please don't risk your health so carelessly again. I'd hate to see someone being hurt because of my incompetence."

Now it was Michael who stared into the water. He should tell Ray that he would gladly get hurt to assure his safety, that the sword had sung so brightly in his head that doing anything else sounded ridiculous anyway, but he figured that wasn't what he wanted to hear right now.

"I really want to go home now," Ray said and when Michael looked up it was the Prince who held out the hand to him.

Ray was flushed, but he couldn't tell if it was from the heat; he just took the hand and let himself be pulled up.

"I'll take you home safely," he told him, and Ray just nodded.

 

They reached the castle in the early evening and Michael watched as Ray pulled himself together in front of his people. Smiling and waving and greeting the guards.

He knew it wasn't real, but the ease with Ray did it was scary. It made him wonder how often he had already done that before.

The King noticed instantly. They stepped into the throne room and the King stood, hurrying towards them.

He grasped Ray's shoulder gently and then his hand. The small gash on his palm had long stopped bleeding but King Ramsey was still worried about it.

Michael felt sick just looking at it. He knew it was just a scratch but it had been so close, so fucking close, and thinking about it made his stomach sink. Just a few seconds later an-

Ray's laugh startled him and he snapped out of his thoughts. The Prince was blushing but happily so as the King pressed a kiss onto his palm like one would to a small child.

It made Michael smile as well, because Ray was okay, Ray was here in the castle and his father, and right now this was probably the safest place he could be.

 

Dinner was still tense. Ray just poked in his food and Michael could understand that. He also had no appetite even though the meat was excellent and he'd been running around all day. What happened in the desert still felt heavy on his shoulders, and on top of that came what Ryan had said.

He still had so much to figure out that everything else barely registered.

At least the King took the edge off the tension.

He was gladly telling stories about Ray's childhood, and then some of his own stories when Ray got embarrassed by it. It was nice to listen to him and some of the tales were downright hilarious.

It grew late, and by the time King Ramsey ended his story the food was long forgotten. Michael was still chuckling about the story of Ray's first horse that had taken him way away from the castle because the boy couldn't get it to stop when the Prince stood.

The mood shifted as well because even though Ray tried to smile they both saw right through it.

"I'll retire. It's been a long day."

"Of course," the King responded but gesticulated Michael to sit back down, so he did.

Ray nodded and leaned down to kiss his father on the cheek. He was wearing the same long royal blue tunic again and the crown sat snug on his hair. Something about that made the gesture even sweeter, and Michael watched as the Prince left the dining hall.

When the doors fell closed the King sighed, and Michael quickly averted his eyes.

"I apologize," he said quickly, something that he had wanted to get out since returning to the castle. "Prince Ray got hurt because I wasn't fast enough. I should have been right at his side, I knew how dangerous the desert is and still I let this happen. I shou-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Geoff interrupted him. "If you hadn't been there this would have ended up worse. To think about how close I was to losing Ray as well..." He trailed off, but Michael was surprised how vulnerable the King let himself appear in that moment. But that was understandable, right? Ray was the only one he had left and it had been so close,

"Whatever you desire shall be yours, Michael," the King added now. "Land, rupees, treasures. As long as you keep my child safe I will make sure that you will never lack anything in your life again."

"That's very generous of you."

"Calamity Ganon is close. I get nearly daily reports about the signs from all over Hyrule," Geoff continued. "We need Ray's power, so I'll ask him to visit the Holy Springs again. If there's a place Hylia will hear his call it will be there."

"I understand."

"It is a dangerous trip, but one we have to take. I apologize for asking this from you but please join Ray and assure his safety."

Michael nodded fiercely and the King smiled.

"Thank you, hero. I know time is short but please take a day to rest. I know both of you need it."

 

His day of rest was promptly interrupted. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when there was a knock on his door.

Michael barely had the time to really sit up when the door was thrown open and he lunged for his sword, fearing an intruder when-

"Have you ever been behind the castle?" Ray asked as if this situation was the most normal thing in the world.

Michael blinked dumbfoundedly up to him before letting go of the sword.

"What?"

"There's a field behind the castle I want to visit. My father thinks it's necessary for you to accompany me," Ray explained and Michael let himself fall backwards into the pillow. He fought the groan down he felt rising in his throat because at least the Prince asked and didn't just head out on his own.

That was a start, right?

"Is the field only available in the earliest morning light?" he sighed, and the Prince clicked his tongue.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Just making sure."

He sat up again and felt suddenly embarrassed. The Prince of Hyrule was in his room and looking around in interest. There wasn't much here of course, he had only been living here for a couple weeks. But he was acutely aware of everything that was out of place.

"You're not appropriately clothed for this trip," Ray told him bluntly, and Michael felt his face heat up. He quickly pulled his blanket up to cover his bare chest.

"I'm appropriately clothed for bed," he snarled.

"That's not a trip I am willing to take with you though," Ray said, and Michael gaped a little at him.

The Prince shrugged and then walked towards the windows.

"Is the room to your liking? I figure I should have asked you this before but we can arrange another room for you any time."

"This room is just fine, your Royal Highness," he told him before reaching for his pants. He stood from his wonderfully warm and comfortable bed and began to get dressed.

"Good, then please hurry up."

"I'm on it!" he grumbled. "You are awfully cheerful for it being this early." And after what had happened yesterday. Ray had been so subdued after everything that Michael had been pretty sure they would spend the next few days in the castle to lick their wounds. What had happened in between dinner last night and now?

It had only been a couple hours after all, and he had gone straight to sleep once he reached his bed. He had expected Ray to do the same, but apparently not.

"I have discovered a new feature of the Sheikah Slate," Ray explained gladly, and ah of course, old technology. What else? "We have to test it!"

"And we're doing so behind the castle in case the whole thing explodes?"

"Of course not!"

"Just making sure." Michael stood with his tunic in his hand and turned towards the Prince just to find him pretty obviously ogling him.

He flushed again and quickly pulled the tunic over his head, but Ray didn't even seem to notice.

"You’ve got scars over your back," he said, and Michael huffed.

"I've been in a few fights while I've been a knight. Of course I’ve got some scars."

Ray hummed thoughtfully before his eyes flitted up to Michael's.

"Did you... did you get hurt yesterday? I don't think I made sure that you are fine..."

He was touched by the sudden concern and couldn't help but smile. "I am fine, Prince Ray."

"Just Ray," Ray said quickly, as if he had waited for the opportunity. Maybe he had, because he quickly turned away to look out the window again. "You saved my life, I think a little gratitude is in order. So please feel free to call me by my first name. That's the least I can do for now."

Michael stood frozen next to his bed, taken aback by that sudden turn because he most certainly had not seen that coming.

"But if you are not hurt then I don't understand why you're taking so awfully long to get ready," Ray continued and stepped closer to check up on him.

"I-" Michael said helplessly but the Prince was already pulling a face.

"You are not even wearing your boots yet. Do I really have to hire maids to help you get dressed in the morning? Because you know I can."

"There's no need for that!" He really didn't want to be woken up each day by someone barging into his room like today, so he quickly pulled out his boots from beneath the bed and put them on.

Ray was waiting by his door and was tapping his foot impatiently until Michael finally took his sword and hurried after him.

They were moving down the hallways in a rush and not into the direction he had hoped.

"No breakfast?"

"I let the cooks prepare something for us we can eat on the road."

"You know, when I heard the news about being your appointed knight I was really looking forward to the food here. Not even a banquet, just three nice meals a day."

"You get used to the food quickly," Ray told him as if that were the point.

"I would very much love to get used to it."

Ray huffed, amused, but didn't stray from his path towards the stable. Really, they were this early, so would a quick breakfast hurt? Or another nap?

The sky was still pink for Hylia's sake!

But then they were already on the road and leaving the city behind. At least it wasn't a long trip, and the basket full of food smelled delicious.

Ray was back into his traveling clothes as he led them around the castle wall and then across a bridge. The water beneath was clear enough that Michael could see the fishes dart around, and apparently they weren't that much in a hurry because they stopped to watch for a while.

When they finally reached the field, they got off their horses at the edge of it, and for a moment Michael just stood there and stared at the size of it.

Sure, Hyrule had plenty of plains, but here the grass went way past this knees and in between was a sea of different flowers of all kinds of colors. Dragon flies darted around, hurrying past them with a soft buzz.

Ray went ahead and carefully stepped into the grass. Somewhere to their right a fox ran away and hid into a small hole.

"When I was little my father would take me here," Ray said when Michael took the basket and started to follow him. He reached down and let the grass brush against his palms as he walked. "We would play catch or hide and seek. There's a pond here and we would search for pretty stones I could take home to Mother, and when we got tired we would sit down and he would read fairytales to me. I always loved listening to them. My father is a very talented storyteller even if he does all those funny voices. Maybe because of that."

He could imagine that this field was a dream for a child. Plenty of room to hide and things to explore. Out here hidden from the eyes of everyone else it must have been like a secret playground.

"After Mother died we couldn't come here anymore. My father never found the time and I had to take up on my own training, but I treasure the memories we made here. I guess I'm too old for those kind of childish games anyway." He stopped beneath a huge tree and turned towards Michael. "It is still a pretty place to visit."

"It is," he agreed and then sat down with the Prince.

The sun rose in the east, washing the pink sky away into a nice royal blue, kinda like the garments they wore. They ate beneath the tree, and for once the silence was comfortable and made Michael think.

This place wasn't far from the castle at all; they were close enough that he could look down onto it, could even see details. Far enough away from watching eyes but still in the protection of the knights stationed around the castle and the surrounding villages.

He doubted that King Ramsey had ordered Ray to take him along, he doubted that the King even knew where exactly he was. Quite the opposite, he was pretty sure that Ray had asked him on his own account to come along, probably because he was still shaken after the attack yesterday.

Michael glanced towards the Prince to find him eating some apple slices as he pulled out the Sheikah Slate.

Right.

"So what is this new function you were talking about?" he asked, and Ray held up a finger to ask him to wait. There was still a slice of the apple between his lips as he lifted the Slate and held it in front of him.

Michael stared at the backside a bit confused. Was he meant to do something? Press a secret button or-

There was a click and Ray hummed pleased. He bit down on the apple and mumbled with a full mouth, "There we go..."

"What? What did you do?"

Ray tilted the front of the Slate toward him and Michael stared at well... himself. He was so shocked for a moment that he didn't know how to react but then he moved his head. He knew reflections from mirrors of course, but this one didn't move with him. No, this one was frozen in time, and he reached for the Slate.

Maybe he should have been surprised that Ray let him take it but he barely noticed. He twisted and turned the thing as if he expected... well he wasn't quite sure what he expected. His face stared back at him, unmoving no matter what he did and it left a strange feeling in his stomach as he watched himself in distrust.

Next to him Ray chuckled and took the Slate back.

"It's like a portrait," he explained and clicked something on the screen because now his face was gone and he could see the field beneath. It broke his brain a little because it looked like there was a hole in the middle of the Slate even though he knew there wasn't. "Just created instantly. It's truly fascinating!"

The Prince stood and held the Slate up until he could capture the castle. When the same click as before came, he sat back down and showed Michael.

There was the castle beneath, the high towers catching the early morning light, and Michael could even make out some guards on the outer walls.

"Holy fuck," he muttered and ignored Ray's little shocked gasp at his words. "Does it stay? I mean do those portraits fade after time?"

"Not as far as I know, but I only discovered this function yesterday, so we'll have to see."

Yesterday? Had the Prince really continued to work on the Slate after he had excused himself from dinner?

He wanted to ask, but then he noticed how happy Ray was and so he let it go. Instead he watched as Ray made some more of the portraits, walking around to get different angles on things, and after a while Michael also got up.

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

Ray handed him the Slate and Michael looked through it. It was still strange, he was clearly holding the Slate but could look right through. For a moment he just moved it around as if he hoped to find a blind spot or something, but he could just see as clearly as usual.

"You have to press here," Ray told him. The screen was small and Ray had to stand right next to him to show him the little mark at the top of the screen. Their shoulders brushed together as Michael aimed at the tree behind them and took the portrait.

Sure enough, even if he moved now the tree stayed on the screen.

"That's so incredible," he mumbled before touching the screen again to get the portrait to go away. Now that he could look through again he aimed it at Ray, and the Prince blushed at the sudden attention.

"Michael, don't!"

It sent a little thrill through him to hear the Prince call his name so casually and he snapped the portrait before Ray could take the Slate away.

"Got you!" he called excitedly, and with a pout Ray stepped close again to check on it himself.

"I look dumb!"

"You look the same as always."

"Are you saying I always look dumb?"

Rolling his eyes, Michael let him take the Slate again and let him roam around some more. He looked at peace like this as he aimed the Slate at everything he could find.

"When your father said something about a day to rest I expected to stay at the castle," he said after a while. Ray was kneeling a few steps away and trying hard not to startle a firefly which had landed before him. "Not that I'm complaining though."

"I don't like the castle very much, so I try to get out whenever I get the opportunity," Ray explained and Michael raised his brows.

"It's your home though."

"There are too many people there," Ray just said, and with the click coming from the Slate the dragonfly flew away, but Ray seemed pretty content with the portrait he took. "Too many people talking. I hate it."

"I see." Michael got to his feet when Ray went away a little further and stayed on his heels. It was ridiculous, the way the Prince would crouch or even throw himself on the ground to get a nice portrait, but Michael watched him with a stupid fondness he couldn't explain. Only when he also sat down did he notice the blue peeking through the grass and lean closer.

"Hey Ray," he called and felt weird using the Prince's first name, but the other just looked up. "It's that flower again. The one you told me about before."

"Which one?"

He tried to remember the name, but by then Ray was already next to him and crouched down.

"It's a Silent Princess!" he called excitedly and actually laid down to be on eye level with it. "They are growing even here? That's a good sign!"

"You said they were rare," Michael remembered, and Ray nodded.

"Even nearly extinct! We tried to get it to grow domestically down in the labs or the royal garden but they wither quickly." Ray carefully reached out and touched the blue petals. Just like the last one the tips turned into a brilliant white, and Michael leaned closer to see better. In the end he also laid down and the smell of earth and grass greeted him.

He liked the smell, always had and next to him the Prince radiated a steady warmth.

"It seems like the Princess can only thrive out here in the wild."

"It's a pretty flower," Michael mumbled. He didn't quite dare to touch it, too scared he would break it somehow. "You think it will survive on its own?"

"We can hope," Ray said, and then even quieter, "It's my favorite flower."

Michael glanced at him, and here they laid on their bellies in the middle of a wild field. It wasn't what he expected to happen once he had become the appointed knight of the Prince, but maybe for the first time he felt like he was where he was supposed to be.

"It suits you," he said, and Ray snorted. He crossed his hands and laid his head on them to watch the flower some more. It was such an endearing and childish gesture that Michael wished he could take a portrait of that.

Now it was easier to imagine the Prince as a child, playing in this field. Far away from any ill willed words.

He barely thought about it before he sat up and shoved the prince gently.

"Tag, you're it," he said, and Ray frowned.

"What?"

"You're it!" He got to his feet and danced a few feet away from him while Ray stared at him flabbergasted.

"Michael, we're not here to play tag!"

"Words of a loser!" he called back, and Ray blew his cheeks.

"I'm royalty, you can't call me a loser!"

"A royal loser then!"

Ray jumped to his feet and Michael barely dodged as he launched himself at him.

With a laugh, he began to run.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slay them, hero," he ordered softly, and Michael bowed his head.
> 
> "As you wish."

Chapter 6

 

"I didn't want to eat the strange frog!" Michael protested, and Ray rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying it would be interesting to know. Our scientists found out that some of the substances in the frog make you more agile. With your physical abilities you'd be a prime test subject!"

"My physical abilities are fine as they are! They don't need any frog essence or whatever."

"Oh come on, as if you haven't eaten worse things before!"

"What?" Michael spluttered. "How would you know? You're part of the Royal Family! When was the last time you had to eat an insect? Or do you think that everyone outside the castle gets by with eating insects?"

"Don't be stupid. It was an experiment."

"By Hylia, you ate insects! You ate them because you wanted to!"

"If you would just listen to me! As I said it was a control-"

"Why can't you be normal?" Michael threw in. "Why won't you eat in the castle like other Princes!"

"You're just saying that because you want to eat in the castle."

"That's precisely what I want, thank you!"

Ray huffed amused and turned away. They were on the road again, as early as usual, and of course with just a light breakfast. Where was his feast?

He was a knight, a warrior; he needed more than some fruit to start the day and most certainly not a random frog Ray had caught at the pond. No, he wasn't going to eat that!

"Didn't take the Hero of Hyrule to be such a glutton," Ray mumbled just loud enough for Michael to hear, and he immediately rose to it.

"And I didn't think that the High Priest of the Goddess would eat insects!"

"They are delicacies in some places of Hyrule!"

"Like where?"

"Like... well, the Zoras eat them." It didn't came out all too sure and Michael couldn't help but snort.

"I'm going to ask Jack and then I will call you out on your bullshit."

"He will just show you that you are quite narrow minded," Ray told him and crossed his arms.

Michael couldn't help but laugh in amusement and also turned back around. Epona was following the road willingly and he reached out to pet his horse. He didn't realize that Ray was watching him until the Prince spoke again, "I mean, you can ask Jack soon."

"What do you mean?"

"We're close to Zora's domain."

Michael hesitated because yeah, he knew that they were heading into the general direction of the Zoras but that wasn't their destination.

"We are meant to visit the Spring of Strength."

Ray just shrugged.

"It's just a day trip apart. You could meet with Jack and I could take a look at the Divine Beast."

"Does Jack have problems with it?"

"Not at all," Ray lowered his voice a little and leaned closer, "Don't tell it the other Champions, but truth be told Jack is a natural. He barely had any problems with the Beast and actually helped me quite a lot to figure out how to steer it. It's nearly unnatural how quickly he learns!"

Michael couldn't help but grin, proud of his friend.

"He was always very talented!"

Ray sat back on his horse and also reached ahead to pat it. He did it more often now and Michael was pretty sure he had only started that after he saw him do it. It was working though; Ray's horse was already less nervous.

"How did you two meet?" He asked that a bit reluctantly and didn't look at him. Maybe he had meant to ask before but hadn't quite dared?

"My father was stationed near Zora's domain when I was younger," he told Ray. "I was maybe seven years old or so and quite a reckless child. That's what my mother called my ass for always climbing onto every tree or mountain I could find."

Ray's lips twitched into a smile and Michael also grinned.

"So of course I fell down. A lot. Banged my knees or bruised my arms. You know, the usual things. One day I actually managed to break my arm because I not only fell from a tree but also rolled down the entire hill it stood on."

"Oh Hylia! How did you even manage that?"

"Listen, the hills around Zora's domain are slick, okay? Things like that happen very easily!"

"Not if you're careful!"

"I was a child!" Michael protested. "So I was pretty banged up, okay? And the next doctor was quite far away, but my father had heard rumors about a healer of the Zoras."

Ray nodded slowly, "Jack inherited that old gift."

"Exactly. It's very rare among Zoras and he patched me up in minutes. It was incredible!"

"It is. I witnessed it before," Ray agreed eagerly. "What a useful ability. Could you imagine what it would be like if more people like Jack existed? It would change the world! We could help so many people!"

"I know! But yeah, anyway. We got along pretty good and there weren't a lot of other kids around so I maybe followed him around everywhere."

"I guess I wasn't the first Prince that couldn't shake you off..." Ray mumbled thoughtfully, and Michael glared at him.

"Oh come on!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Sure," he waved him off. "I could only stay as long as my father was stationed there, so a few weeks later we headed back to the castle. It was also around the time when I started my training to become a knight, so I didn't have a lot of time, but sometimes when I could spare some days I would visit."

"That sounds nice," Ray admitted, and Michael nodded.

"It's been a while though. I haven't even seen Jack's beast yet."

"Vah Ruta is impressive," Ray assured him with a mischievous smirk. "But your little story just proved that we should absolutely visit Zora's domain. I wouldn't want to stand between such a sweet reunion."

"Your father will be pissed."

"He will be anyway," Ray said and rode ahead. "But if we hurry we might just get away with it."

 

They saw the outpost from afar and it looked so much smaller than Michael remembered it. This was the place he had spent months on, running around and climbing the mountains? After all of Hyrule he had seen since he had become Ray's appointed knight it was barely more than a joke.

A slice of something so big that it was nearly insignificant.

He didn't have the time to ponder over it some more because from the hill they had stopped at, he could see the knights in motion. They were grabbing their weapons and for good reason.

"Where did all of them come from?" Ray whispered. He had a hard time taming his horse because it wanted to flee. Epona was calmer, more used to battles.

"I don't know," Michael admitted, but he didn't dare to turn towards Ray.

There were mobs in front of them, dozens of them.

Bokoblins and Moblins, fuck, he could make out Lynels, and he felt a shiver work down his back.

Lynels were dangerous, insanely so. Those monsters had the body of a horse, the torso of a Hylian but the head of a lion. They were fast on their feet and their strikes were powerful enough to crush stones, let alone bones.

What was worst was that they were intelligent.

From here he could make out one with a massive metal spear in their hand and a huge bow on their back.

Instinctively Michael lifted his arm to keep Ray behind him. Those things were fast, he had seen one before and knew that they could cross the distance towards them in seconds. Some even breathed fire and Michael felt his heart beat violently in his chest.

"Stay in cover, Prince," he ordered as he slipped from Epona.

By now the mobs hadn't noticed them, but that wouldn't take very long. Not when he would charge soon because those knights would need any help they could get.

Ray didn't even talk back but Michael could hear him swallow. His white horse was still moving restlessly to get away but the Prince kept it there.

"I’ve never seen so many mobs in one place," Ray said slowly, and Michael shook his head. He hadn't either, he hadn't even heard tales about things like that.

Besides one.

The tale about Ganon's return, bringing his army of devils.

In the back of his head the sword began to sing. It was loud and violent, like back when the Yiga had attacked Ray, and it was thrumming through his body.

The sword was calling for blood, the blood of the enemies of the High Priest, and he turned towards Ray.

"Prince Ray."

Ray was towering over him, still sitting on his horse, but their eyes met instantly. The song coming from the sword rose high enough that Michael was sure the sword was vibrating in excitement, but when he reached up to touch the handle it just felt as familiar as usual.

Still, it was different and they could both tell.

Ray leant down and touched his hand. His fingers were cold from the wind but their point of contact was nearly burning him up.

"Slay them, hero," he ordered softly, and Michael bowed his head.

"As you wish."

The song of the sword drowned his very thoughts as he turned towards the beasts. The moment he pulled the Master Sword the power went through his veins, warm and gentle, like an embrace. Like someone dancing up in the sky, giving them their blessings.

The blade started to glow as he began to charge and not even the blood of the first Goblin could dim it.

And where he couldn't really think, the song moved his very limbs and the sword felt light in his hands, like he wasn't carrying a thing.

They were close to the mighty rivers of the Zora's and the ground was muddy, but he didn't slip once even though he saw it happen to the other knights, even to the mobs. No, his stance was deeply rooted and he was also the one to challenge the Lynels.

Those gruesome, horrifying creatures towered over him and could crush him with a single swing, but he didn't feel fear.

The song was strong in his head and he could feel Ray's eyes on his back, burning there.

The High Priest was watching his every move and he wasn't going to disappoint him.

So he slayed them all, just like he'd been told and he was barely aware of the other knights that were in there with him. They were barely more than fleeting thoughts, standing on the sideline as he followed the sword's dance.

When it was all said and done he stood in the middle of the battlefield.

The ground was soaked in blood, but as far as he could tell it was mostly from those creatures. Yes, there were injuries on their side, but no deaths, and when the last Lynel finally collapsed on the ground, he could hear the knights cheer.

He ignored the hands who patted his back or those who tried to speak to him. He turned towards the hill where the same two horses still stood and Ray in between them.

He must have dismounted at some point, and when Michael walked closer he could see that Ray held his bow. Had the Prince fired into the mobs?

Michael was pretty sure he dimly remembered the arrows going over his head and there was one Goblin halfway towards the Prince, laying dead in the mud with two arrows in his head. He stepped past it without another thought and Ray put his bow away to reach out his hand.

Michael didn't know why he did what he did next but the song swelled in his head, filling every last nook there, and he laid his hand in Ray's and kneeled.

He still held onto his sword, but the glow was fading now, its fight won, and Ray was shaking. He could tell even if he had his eyes closed and tried hard to catch his breath again.

Ray squeezed his hand one more time before his second one grasped Michael's tunic, and the song ebbed away.

"You're hurt," Ray hissed, and then he was sitting in front of him in the mud.

Michael let his eyes flutter open and stared at him. Ray didn't even notice, just pulled at his tunic, and Michael turned around.

Right, there was a cut right beneath his sleeve and only now that he noticed it, he could feel it throb. It was bleeding sluggishly, but nothing too bad.

That didn't stop Ray from pulling out a bandage though. He treated the wound carefully and Michael let him. Only now, when he sat down he noticed how hard his breath went, how heavy his limbs felt.

It was a good feeling though, because he had won. He had won and that was all that mattered.

"The cut doesn't look too bad actually," Ray mumbled, maybe more to himself than to Michael. The Prince bound a little bow with the end of the bandage and then smiled up at Michael.

"You're fine for now."

Michael carefully moved his arm and even if he could feel the wound throb it was far from being the worst.

"Thank you," he said. "Jack can heal it once we reach Zora's domain."

"I guess... but still," Ray shook his head, "there's a fine line between courage and recklessness."

Michael snorted quietly and Ray punched his shoulder.

"I'm serious!"

"Come on, you gotta admit I kicked their asses!" It was on him to grin now and Ray tried to look scolding, but in the end also broke into a smirk.

"Fine, I'll give you that."

"I knew it! Say that you were impressed!"

"No way." Ray sat back on his haunches to get a bit of distance between them and Michael quickly missed his warmth. He was sweaty and the wind wasn't exactly warm. He couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal," Ray chided him, and Michael rolled his eyes but he couldn't feel bothered by it. It felt nice to know that the Prince cared about him now; a week ago he wondered if Ray would have run off while he was occupied with the fight.

But he hadn't, not now. Instead he had stood behind him and waited for his return.

"It was you who sent me out there," he reminded him, and Ray lowered his eyes.

"I know," he admitted and bit down on his lips. "I don't know... why. In that moment it seemed to be the right decision. The way you looked at me... it was familiar."

Yeah, it probably had been. Michael felt like he had done that a thousand times already even though that was impossible. The song coming from the sword had lead him, and maybe it had been the same for Ray.

So he just nodded and watched as Ray relaxed at that.

They watched each other for a moment, nearly like a test before Ray's eyes flitted over his shoulder.

"Those monsters," he began, and Michael also turned around. He let himself fall onto his ass, regardless of the mud. His clothes were dirty anyway.

The strip of land before them was covered in corpses, the huge Lynel ones like small, unmoving hills, and they watched as the other knights examined them, making absolutely sure they really were dead.

"My father received some reports over the past weeks," Ray went on carefully, "About an increase of mobs all around Hyrule. Enough to even terrorize villages, which hasn't been the case in years. We had the populations of the mobs under control, even before my mother took the crown so that news..."

"It’s not normal," Michael said carefully and Ray nodded.

"Traveling Hyrule has become more dangerous, which is one of the reason my father called you in so quickly once you pulled the sword. He was talking about an appointed knight for a long time before that."

Michael couldn't help but smirk at him and Ray shoved him.

"Shut up. I managed to avoid someone following me on every step for years, but with you being who you are I had no choice. My father figured that with you and the Master Sword around my powers would... react or awaken? I don't know. It was a hope, I guess, but..."

He shrugged and trailed off.

"There's still time," Michael told the Prince softly.

"That's what I've been telling myself for years," Ray responded. "That's what everyone has told me since I could think. At least to my face. What they say behind my back is quite a different story." He chuckled, unamused, and also sat down in the mud.

"There aren't just more mobs now than before, they’re also increasing in strength. Lynel?" He nodded towards the huge bodies. "You might be able to take them down, and the knights as well, but just imagine what damage they could do to a village without any protection. It would be devastating!"

The thought alone made Michael shiver.

"But the guardians you've been working on-"

"They are our best option for now, I agree. I have to intensive my studies on them if we want to save as many people as possible."

Michael took his eyes from the corpses on the ground and looked at the Prince. There was something very determined in the way he pulled his brows together and how he locked his jaw.

"You can do it," Michael assured him, and Ray relaxed a little at that, the whole determination from just a second ago crumbling in front of him, and Michael nearly reached out to help keep him together.

"I don't know if we have the time. This here... it's an omen that portends the return of the Calamity Ganon. All those mobs and death mountain... Ganon is close."

"We still have time," Michael said, but it came too quick and it wasn't honest. He couldn't know that for sure, it was just what he wanted to hear himself.

He wasn't ready to face the Calamity yet and Ray wasn't either.

Yes, the Divine Beasts were a great help, but they wouldn't be enough to banish this devil.

No, they needed the holy sword and the power of Hylia.

"We have to expect the worst," Ray just said and then stood. He was caked in mud now but Michael knew that neither of them looked any better. He let Ray pull him up and they both halfheartedly tried to clean themselves.

The knights were done by now and were heading towards them.

Michael barely had time to turn towards them before he was swarmed. At first he figured they all wanted to talk to the Prince, but that wasn't the case.

They were checking up on him, hands clasping his shoulders and others reaching to touch his sword.

It was too sudden, not after the fight right now while he was still riled up, but even if that wouldn't have been the case, he wasn't very good with people. Not with so many strangers who all had their attention focused on him.

It reminded him of the time after he pulled out the sword, how his fellow knights had stared at him, or even later, when he had walked through the city with so many people cheering and calling his name.

It had taken everything in his might not to turn around and run away.

He was a fighter, not someone who had to talk in front of a lot of people; that had never been part of his life before and now he shied away from it.

The knights didn't seem to notice or didn't care, it was hard to tell. They just followed when he took a step back, asking about him, about the fight, about the sword, and he didn't know the answers. His words were somewhere stuck in his throat and he wouldn't be able to unwedge them.

Ray stepped up then. The Prince somehow pushed himself between him and the knights and took the lead. Talking and gesticulating and pulling all their eyes towards him.

Of course he was used to it; as a Prince he basically lived under the watchful eyes of the crowd, and as much as he despised it, he had mastered it.

In that moment Michael was endlessly thankful for him. He was still shaking from the adrenaline of the fight and of the short talk with Ray. He didn't have the strength to put on a mask for the people around, not before he had a few minutes to collect himself.

He had those now as he finally managed to take a breath while Ray thanked the knights for their service, and Michael knew he shouldn't think badly of them. They had also come straight from a fight, and if Michael was in their shoes he would also want to meet the hero of legend.

It was just a bit much for now.

When he finally got his sudden shyness under control he stepped up next to Ray and engaged in the conversation. Ray threw him some quick glances but didn't say a thing. He just made sure that the knights knew they were in a hurry and had to move on.

So soon they were back on their horses, and up here Michael felt a bit better. Not as much in the spotlight anymore as they said goodbye.

They rode through the field of bodies, back on their path from before, and he dared to relax.

Ray's eyes were back on him, and he didn't dare to turn around and check if he was judging him or not.

"You are... not fond of crowds?" he asked. It was careful enough as if he feared Michael would lash out and yeah, maybe he was a bit embarrassed but he wasn't going to scream at Ray for it.

"I never had to deal with them," he just said, and Ray nodded.

"It takes some certain skills to control a crowd who expects so much."

"I'm pretty sure I am lacking those skills for good."

"You do," Ray assured him, and when Michael turned to him he gave a mischievous grin. "But hey, I am also a disappointment to the people, but I can get them wrapped around my fingers if I want to. They respect you for who you are, just use that. And after that show from before that should be no problem for you."

"That show?" Michael snorted.

"Well, what else would you call that?"

"A fight!"

"You totally showed off. I bet you would have ripped your shirt off if you weren't wearing the champion's tunic."

"Why would I do that?"

Ray shrugged. "Those heroes in the plays always do that to show off their muscles before getting the pretty girl. I figured that's just how it is."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but there weren't any girls around."

"I guess," Ray mumbled, and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I don't even get a hot Princess to protect like in the fairytales!"

"So I am not good enough for you?" Ray asked, appalled.

"Just saying. A Princess with a big rack and a nice butt?"

"I can't believe you are talking my butt down," Ray mumbled to himself, and Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"So sorry, your Highness!"

"It's a royal butt after all!"

"I shall never do it again! Please forgive me!" he joked, and Ray tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe I will. But only this time."

"So kind," Michael snorted.

Ray turned towards him and the fake annoyance was gone, replaced by a wide grin, and Michael couldn't help but grin back.

The shyness from before was gone and he also didn't feel out of place in between that many people. No, like this with just Ray and him he felt more comfortable already, and bickering like that took some weight from their shared burden.

He knew that's why Ray did it and he was pretty sure the Prince appreciated it as well. Surely he couldn't talk like this with a lot of people, not without risking ruining his reputation even more.

It felt good, and MIchael relaxed in his saddle.

In the distance he could see the blue glow of Inogo Bridge. They would reach it at dusk, and Michael was already looking forward to it. 

 

They reached Zora's domain right on time before darkness truly fell and stopped at the edge of it.

Michael could still remember being a kid and standing right here. Well, his father had carried him, but everything was etched into his mind.

The smell of the lake beneath, the rushing of the waterfalls around them, and of course the blue glow.

There was a long bridge leading towards the city, branching off into arcs that lead to the higher parts of the city. The whole place was circular with the palace towering over everything.

Pillars were all around, giving the strange blue glow he couldn't explain.

He could probably ask Ray, but he didn't want to know. It was one of the wonders of his childhood, and he somehow didn't want to lose it.

"I love this place," he found himself saying, and it was true. As a child he had run around the streets, had slid down the water lanes all with Jack by his side.

It were such dear memories that even now he couldn't help but smile.

"It's one of the more remarkable places in Hyrule," Ray admitted, "but I admit I prefer the desert."

"Too hot for me."

"Gerudo Town is beautiful when it gets late."

"Well I wasn't allowed inside, was I?" Michael reminded him gladly, but Ray just shrugged.

"Your fault for having a dick, I guess."

"As if you don't have one!"

"Royalty, you peasant," Ray deadpanned, and Michael gave a startled laugh. Ray also grinned and pulled at the reigns to ride towards the city.

 

"What did you two do?!"

That wasn't the greeting Michael expected from Jack. He had hoped for something more heartfelt; after all Ray was running around, knowing everyone while Michael hung back. Now it was finally time for him to know someone and Jack just gaped at him.

Then Michael looked down and realized that their clothes were smeared with mud, and in his case, even blood.

Jack's question was probably valid.

"Listen," he began, but Ray beat him to it.

"We got into a fight with some mobs," he explained. "But it's no big deal, things can be washed."

Jack sighed, but he did so with a smile as he waved them inside. "Then get inside. I guess we'll better prepare a bath for you before you can eat."

 

"The Zoras know their water," Michael mumbled. They were in one of the huge bathrooms of the castle. On the ground were a few inches of water, but here and there the floor dipped into basins, and he sighed as he sank deeper into one.

"What does that even mean?" Ray asked but without any heat behind it. He was in another basin and Michael lazily looked up.

"Just that the temperature is perfect," he explained, and Ray just hummed as an answer. He watched as the Prince laid his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes.

They wouldn't be the first to fall asleep, Michael knew that. A lot of Zoras actually slept under water, and as long as Michael could still feel the ground beneath his feet, he didn't mind being in here.

Also he truly had been filthy.

"And you say the desert is better."

"You really can't compare those two places, not while talking about water," Ray chided him. "Also Gerudo Town has water. They just don't have the luxury to use it for something like this."

"They should."

He could basically feel how Ray rolled his eyes and he chuckled before dipping down to get any stray mud from his hair. When he resurfaced he shook his head and could hear Ray groan.

"Maybe you truly are a dog!"

“At least I’m a clean dog now,” he reminded him, and with a huff Ray fell silent.

They stayed like that, not that they had any other choice until someone brought their clothes, and the warm water felt good. It would help so that his muscles wouldn’t ache like fuck in the morning.

The fight against the monsters today had been the hardest he had fought in a long time, but it was somehow reassuring that he still had the hang of it.

Since he started to follow Ray along he didn’t have the time to train properly anymore.

What a shame it would be if the Calamity Ganon rolled around and he was out of shape.

“Tomorrow morning I’ll have a meeting with the Zora King,” Ray said after a while, and Michael opened his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them.

“So that gives you the time to catch up with Jack if you want to.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But we can’t stay for long. Around noon we have to get ready and head to Akkala.”

“That’s where the Spring of Strength is.”

Ray nodded. “We’ll rest at the citadel there. The spring isn’t far from there.”

“I’ve never been in Akkala before,” Michael admitted, but Ray just snorted.

“I’ve been there so often. I can’t even count how often I cleansed myself in that stupid spring.”

Michael noticed the same anger as so often before in Ray’s voice and turned towards him, but the Prince was just staring up to the ceiling. He didn’t know what he should say to that, what Ray wanted to hear from him, or how he could calm him down.

But then Ray sighed loudly and sank back into the water.

“Anyway, that should give you a few hours to catch up with Jack.”

“Are we just here because of me?” Michael asked and watched as Ray turned away from him.

“No,” he said. “I have to inform the King about the attacks.”

Which wasn’t the reason they had headed here at all. They wouldn’t have even seen the attack if they had headed straight to Akkala in the first place.

But he appreciated the time he could spend with Jack, and couldn't help but smile.

“Thanks.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to finish the story this weekend; so excited!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I protected the Prince," he found himself saying, and in the corner of his eye he saw Jack nod.
> 
> "As it is your duty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is an idiot and fell asleep while working on new story ideas last night and I'm actually too late for my own birthday party right now but first I gotta update *finger guns*  
> I got my life together, I swear!

Chapter 7

 

Vah Ruta was shaped like an elephant, and even on top of it Michael couldn't really fathom the size of it. Jack had lead him towards the edge of the east water reservoir and had helped him board the Divine Beast, and now, as he watched from the railing, the water of the lake rushed past them.

Vah Ruta's legs disappeared into it and he wondered just how deep the lake was.

It made him nervous, because like hell would he be able to reach the surface if he fell in. No, he would drown right away and never return for sure.

At least Jack knew about his anxiety about deep waters and always kept close. The Prince of the Zoras could easily save him if he slipped into the water, but Michael prefered not to test that.

So he kept some distance from the railing as Jack showed him around his beast, and even after seeing two of the other Beasts already, it was still a sight to behold. The way this huge creature moved so easily; if everything was quiet he could hear the machinery inside work.

"Come up here," Jack said, and Michael took the offered hand as they stepped onto the trunk. There were no railings here but the stone beneath their feet wasn't as slippery as he had feared. Also Jack's hand was steady, holding him tight as they climbed up to the top, and once they were seated, the trunk raised into the air.

From up here they could watch over the entirety of Zora's domain, and even though it was breathtaking, Michael still held onto Jack. He hadn't forgotten about the lake all the way below, and not even Jack would be able to save him if he slipped now; he would be crushed when he hit the surface from this height.

"Nothing will happen to you," Jack assured him and touched his clawing hand. "Vah Ruta is under my control and I really don't want to be the one who is at fault for the fall of Hyrule just because I couldn't protect the Hero."

Michael huffed but took the time to relax his body. They were sitting down now, and even though he could see the lake in the corner of his eye, they were still quite a bit away from the edge, and if he didn't jump up and do something stupid, he wouldn't slip in.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of Jack and dared to look around. To their left was the mountainside he had already visited before and Death Mountain appeared high above them. It felt weird to think that not too long ago he stood up there and looked down at this place.

"The other Champions said that you were the most talented one with your Divine Beast," he told Jack, who seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Did they?"

"Prince Ray said so as well."

"I see..." Jack laughed quietly to himself before offering his hand again. "Let me see your arm?"

Michael carefully loosen the bandage that Ray had wrapped around his cut and let it fall down. Today the cut ached more, a steady heat on his upper arm, but it had stopped bleeding as long as he didn't agitate it.

"It's not too bad," he said, and Jack's hands felt cool against his skin. "And considering that I took down some Lynels this is literally nothing!"

"I heard about that. Word travels fast of your victory."

Michael couldn't help but grin, a hint of pride in it. "You should have been there, Jack! I slayed them all!"

"So I've heard."

A soft glow emitted from Jack's hand and Michael fought the shiver working down his spine. It wasn't a bad feeling per se, but it felt like cold needles stroking his wounds softly. He turned away because after all these years watching new skin appear out of thin air was still freaking him out.

"I protected the Prince," he found himself saying, and in the corner of his eye he saw Jack nod.

"As it is your duty."

"Yeah. It wasn't even the first time."

"How so?"

"When we were in the desert some people of the Yiga Clan attacked Ray," he explained, and Jack gave a soft hum.

"Those confused Sheikah?" Jack asked, and he nodded. "Confused and desperate people are always the most dangerous ones."

"I guess so."

"You are calling the Prince by his first name," Jack noted.

"He asked me to," Michael quickly assured him. He had made sure not to do so in front of other people because he knew it would just add more rumors that would put pressure on Ray, and they really didn't need that right now. It was just that he forgot around Jack.

"So you two are getting along better?" Jack asked hopefully. "The last time I saw you two you didn't even talk."

Michael fell silent at that and looked across the lake. The sun was rising higher now, and if he looked east the way it reflected on the surface was nearly blinding. It was pretty out here.

"Ray has become more used to me, I think," he said slowly. "But I'm not sure if he's doing this because he's more relaxed around me or..."

"Or because he's thankful that you saved him?" Jack ended his thought, and Michael couldn't help but nod.

"It's a bit strange that he did that right after the thing with the Yiga happened."

"Prince Ray is a pretty closed off person," Jack told him. "It's only natural with all the pressure resting on his shoulders, so I can never tell what he's thinking. But just think about it, you are the only person in all of Hyrule that can grasp what he's going through."

"I know."

"Surely he puts a lot of trust in you, and when you saved him that maybe assured him that Prince Ray was right with that. After all, the High Priest of Hyrule will seal the Calamity Ganon, but on their path there the hero has to protect them on each step. That's what you did on that day, right?"

Michael nodded slowly, but he still wasn't sure. Yes, he played his role, but it wasn’t helping Ray to awaken his powers. Was there anything else they were missing?

"If you are still worried about that, why don't you just ask Prince Ray about it?" Jack asked. "I don't think the Prince would refuse to answer or lie to you."

"That's scary," Michael protested, and Jack chuckled.

"And you are meant to slay the Calamity. Goddess help us."

Michael pouted at him but Jack just seemed amused. He nodded towards Michael's arm.

"How does it feel?"

And over all their talk he hadn't even noticed that his wound had closed. He moved the arm a little but there was no pain, even the ache in his muscles was gone and as always he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Thanks Jack!"

"You're very welcome," Jack told him and then turned around to also look over the lake. "It always reminds me of back when you were a kid and you got here. Your father carried you the whole way here and I was very nervous when they called me to heal you."

"You were?" Michael asked, surprised, and Jack nodded.

"Of course! I was still very young as well and I hadn't really healed a Hylian before. It's a bit different than a Zora so I feared I would screw up, but thanks to you I got enough practice."

"I didn't get hurt that much."

Jack poked right where there cut had been just a minute ago, and Michael felt a strange tickle coming from it so he squirmed away.

"I've never met another Hylian who's so prone to accidents. Some Zoras were sure you did it just to come back here."

"Not true! I wa-"

"It makes me worried," Jack admitted softly. "You will have to face the Calamity, and though I don't doubt your skill in battle, it's still scary to think that you will get hurt."

"I won't," Michael assured him. "And even if, it's worth it. I have to defeat the Calamity and help Ray."

"I know. But we know so little about the Calamity. It feels like even with those Beasts we are so little prepared."

"We are more prepared than some of our ancestors were," Michael reminded him because he didn't like the sound of that. He had always imagined that they would either win or lose against the Calamity. He didn't want to think that maybe some of them wouldn't be able to make it.

He didn't want that.

"I just want to remind you that no matter what happens on that day," Jack went on, "I will be here to heal you. You should know that I will do what I can to protect you and this kingdom."

"Thank you Jack," Michael said, and he meant it. Jack turned towards him with a smile before standing up and offering his hand. Michael took it to get up as well and was quickly reminded of the depths beneath them.

He couldn't fight off a shiver, but this time Jack didn't seem to notice. He was looking towards Zora's Domain with its blue glow.

"Once this whole thing is over maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You could come visit once more and stay here for as long as you want. Just to relax your body and mind if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"It feels like it's been forever since we've spent some time together. For years every day it's just us preparing for the Calamity and mastering the Divine Beasts... I kinda miss how it was before."

"We'll absolutely take a break after all this is over," Michael assured him fiercely and squeezed his hand. "Just like before! You will see!"

"I hope I will."

 

As Ray had said, they were forced to move on after having lunch with the King, and Jack and Michael felt a bit melancholic because of it. Of course he had known that they had to keep moving, that times were rough and short, but Jack's words resonated within him.

He would love to stay at Zora's domain for a while, exploring the city and the rivers around with little worries or cares.

Maybe Ray would also enjoy it, even though he couldn't picture the Prince sitting down and relaxing for more than a day. He wondered if he ever did before.

He was so trapped in his thoughts that it took him a while to realize that Ray was also quieter, his expression turning darker the closer they got to Akkala. Even though Michael tried to strike up a conversation, it didn't really work, but at least it was a thoughtful silence and not an angry one.

They reached the citadel sooner than Michael had imagined and as he saw the domes appear above the trees, he had to swallow.

"It looks more like a fortress."

"It was used as one before," Ray told him. "Inside there are many rare relics and old scrolls. Most of the knowledge of Hyrule is either here or with the Sheikah." They rode a while further until Ray admitted, "I spent a lot of time here when I was younger and my father had to travel. I was taught a lot about Hylia and each morning I would cleanse myself in the Spring of Strength in hope that it would awaken my powers."

Ah, that was where the dark look came from.

"I see," Michael just answered. "It's a beautiful building."

"It is," Ray agreed listlessly, and the conversation trailed off.

Ray was greeted heartily by the priestess and monks and Michael followed them around. He couldn't help but be in awe by the huge ceilings that were decorated with pictures of the Goddess. Here and there he even saw drawings of the hero, clad in green instead of their royal blue and it felt all strange.

They didn't stay long, just left their bags and their horses there before wandering to the Spring of Strength.

Akkala was a beautiful region, Michael decided. They were close to the mountainside and he could see Death Mountain from here,. but thanks to the rivers coming and going to Zora's domain it was prosperous. Flowers of all kinds and huge trees that looked healthy and green were all around and they walked in their shade down the path towards a strange dome.

Riding past it, Michael might not have noticed it. There was a steep ravine, as if this part of the ground had just given in one day and from any other direction one could just see the dark roof. But as they followed down this path he could see an entrance, nearly hidden by the trees leading into the dome.

"Is this the Spring?"

"Yeah."

Ray walked inside without any hesitation even though the small passage was dark besides two torches on either side. It made Michael a bit nervous, but he made sure not to lose the Prince and stayed right behind him.

It didn't take long until the passage opened up, and now they had to be in the actual dome itself.

It was loud in here; from every side there was water falling down. The splashing echoed from the walls and a few steps in the ground got swallowed up by shallow water.

In the middle of the dome stood the statue of the Goddess Hylia, a hole above letting light paint a halo around her.

Something about this place made him shiver, and he couldn't fight the goosebumps appearing on his arms.

"This place feels weird," he mumbled, and Ray stopped so suddenly that Michael nearly walked into him.

The Prince turned towards him, something hurt in his gaze as he stared at Michael.

"Does it to you?" he asked quietly, and fuck, Ray didn't feel it. This strange presence all around. It was similar to the lost woods, right before he pulled out the Master Sword, and here it was also omnipresent.

How could he not tell?

His silence was the wrong answer, because Ray balled his hands to fists and turned away.

"I need to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Michael asked, confused, and watched as Ray pulled out something white from his pouch.

"Yeah. Could you turn around?"

"Right." He faced the entrance and found the sight to be eerie. The dark passage ended in the bright forest they had just walked through. It looked like one was stepping from one world into the next.

Behind him he could barely hear Ray rustling over the splashing of the water but he could hear the Prince sigh.

"Alright, let's do this," he muttered, and when Michael threw a look over his shoulder, he frowned.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he couldn't help but ask, and Ray flushed.

"It's a ceremonial robe, you peasant!" he snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Michael threw him a doubtful look because it looked like a simple white dress he was wearing. It went to his ankles and was fasted with a golden belt around his middle. It was a far cry from his usual clothes, but the more he thought about it, he was pretty sure he had seen some priestess walk around in things similar to that.

Before he could answer, Ray had turned towards the water and walked right in. Michael was a bit startled by that but he stayed where he was while the Prince headed towards the statue in front.

By the time he reached it the water went to his waist and made the dress billow around his legs as he clasped his hands in a silent prayer.

Michael wasn't sure what he expected to happen, maybe that Ray would wash himself in this spring and they could head back, but Ray just stood there, praying. He was so unmoving that he didn't even disturb the water around him.

The hole above the statue let him glow in the sunlight at first, but it faded over the time they stayed there in silence.

It was eerie; as pretty as this place was there was something wrong to it. The splashing of the water was the only noise even though they should be able to hear the rustling of the wind outside or even animals. But there was just the water, and Michael sat down after a while.

Hylia looked down at them, her face serene and peaceful, and it took Michael too long to realize that Ray was mirroring her; even the dress she was wearing was similar to his.

Ray was just missing the wings she was depicted with.

It took hours as far as he could tell. The daylight was fading, leaving them for a while in a nearly complete darkness until the moon rose high enough to shine inside. By the time Michael could see Ray again the Prince still hadn't moved; there was just a flower petal stuck at his robe now.

Michael finally rose when he started shivering. The temperature had dropped and he remembered Ryan's words, how the Prince had grown sick before.

They couldn't risk that right now.

"Ray?" he called carefully because he didn't want to startle him, but Ray just raised his head. "We should head back to the cathedral."

For a while Ray continued to stay there like that before he let his hands drop down.

"You're probably right," he said and looked up to the statue. Hylia looked back with her everlasting smile and Ray sighed again.

He turned around and walked back to him but now his movements were stiff from holding still for so long. Michael reached out to help him step back onto solid ground and was taken aback by how cold the skin of the Prince felt.

"You're freezing," he called out and grasped his shoulder. Of course he would be! That robe was thin enough that Michael could see Ray's legs from where it clung to them, and when he checked on the water it wasn't quite freezing but certainly not warm.

"It's fine," Ray assured him, but his lips were blue and he was starting to shiver now.

"Fuck, get out of your wet clothes," Michael ordered and then turned around to search for Ray's other clothes. They were thicker and most of all not soaking wet!

"It didn't work," Ray said behind him and when Michael turned around, the Prince still stood there like he had left him. "I didn't hear her voice or see her light. I was... I was hoping with you here..."

That it would change something. With both of them here Ray had hoped for a different outcome and it hadn't happened. No, he was still without his power, and Michael could nearly see the crushing weight on Ray's shoulders in that moment.

He could feel it as well because he hadn't been enough.

Hylia hadn't shone upon them and that was just the start. Without the power of the Goddess they wouldn't be able to banish the Calamity Ganon.

"Is that what you do?" he asked quietly as he helped Ray to get dressed again. "Pray to Hylia and hope for an answer?"

Ray shrugged in defeat. "I don't know what else to do. My mother..." he trailed off and looked away, embarrassed. "So all I can do is sit here for hours, begging the Goddess for the power that everyone says is mine. Begging for a way to protect this country that is hers in the first place, but I never got an answer. If you... if you have another idea of what I could do..?"

He didn't. He didn't know as much about those old legends and so he just steadied Ray as he slipped into his boots.

"It's easier to just walk through the lost woods and pull out a sword," he said lightheartedly. "Takes no genius to get that right."

Ray's lips pulled into a smile, but only for a second.

"It's easier if you just know what to do."

"Yeah."

They both fell silent. The Prince was still shivering even in his usual clothes, his gaze far away, and it tugged at his heart. Michael slipped out of his cape and quickly wrapped it around the other's shoulders. It wasn't much, but hopefully enough so that they could reach the citadel without the Prince getting sick.

Ray looked up, a bit surprised now, and Michael promptly pulled the hood over his head. He looked small like that but he burrowed inside the warmth, pulling it closer around his shoulders.

"We have to trust Hylia," he said fiercely because it had to be true. "You are the High Priest, I know it because the sword reacts to you. I know it because I won't allow anyone else to take that place! You and me, we'll slay Ganon once it shows its ugly face!"

Ray looked up at him, but it was so dark and with the hood pulled deep into his face, Michael couldn't read his expression.

"Alright," he finally said and stepped a little closer, like he was searching for his warmth but didn't quite dare to cross the distance.

"I would like to go now. I'm very tired."

"Of course."

 

Ray barely got out of his boots as they returned and was asleep once his head hit the pillow. He was curled beneath the blanket, clutching it tightly to his face like he wanted to hide beneath it.

Back at the spring he had looked so small, but here he looked older. Even in his sleep he wasn't relaxed, no, his face was pulled tight like his brain tried to work through something. A riddle he just couldn't solve no matter which way he turned it.

Michael threw a second blanket over the Prince because he had still been cold when they reached the citadel. Tomorrow they would head right back to the spring.

What he had seen today... that was Ray's life. That had been his training since childhood and Michael knew that the Prince had traveled through Hyrule to holy places like this one here, to pray to find his power. How often had he already stood right there where he had stood today, how many hours had he begged and screamed at the Goddess without an answer?

Why?

Why would Hylia decide not to give him the power that was his? The power that would save her kingdom?

Michael couldn't find any logic in that; it was just cruel.

There was so much pressure resting on Ray that one day it would just snap him in half.

He couldn't help but remember what Ryan had told him, how Ray had grown so sick because he had prayed for so long. How he might have died if Gavin hadn't found him.

Why wasn't he worthy of the power? What was Ray lacking?

It couldn't be determination, it couldn't be knowledge, so what was it?

Michael didn't know, but he couldn't shake this feeling off, like something was squeezing his heart too tight and he couldn't get it to ease up.

He realized he was staring down at Ray like a creep and shook himself out of his thoughts.

He should rest as well, the past days had been exhausting and he didn't think that would get any better soon. So he laid down in the other bed, the sword at his side and tried to get his mind to calm down.

When he finally slipped into sleep it felt restless, and still it was Ray who was up first. Even though he had fallen asleep way before Michael, he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and Michael wondered when he had truly woken up.

It was early even now, and Ray was subdued as they ate and then headed back to the spring. He was dragging his feet, arms wrapped around himself, and Michael wished he could say something to him to make him feel better.

No, he wished Jack was here because Jack was good with words. Goddess, he should have asked Jack when he had the chance, but that was before Michael had truly understood.

He wondered if he even understood now, that invisible pressure pushing down Ray's shoulders as he stood in the water. In the morning light he was drenched in yellow and pink hues, unmoving like the statue. There were more petals in the water now, all kinds of colors and forms, but Michael couldn't make out a Silent Princess.

Some stuck to Ray's dress again, others were washed ashore by Michael's side. He picked them up and laid them out to dry. It was all he could do right now as the hours past by while he listened to Ray's silent prayers that remained unanswered.

It took longer because night didn't dare to fall around them so soon and in the end it had to be long after noon when Ray finally lowered his arms. Michael looked up at the sudden movement, but it took a while until Ray turned towards him in defeat.

So he stood and helped him out of the water and sat him down. Ray was so stiff and cold that Michael feared he would drop the moment he'd turn his back, but the Prince just huddled there quietly while Michael prepared a small fire.

Ray was shivering, but made no move to get dressed, and Michael wasn't sure if he was just taking a break or if they'd call it a day, so he didn't push him. Instead he wrapped his cape around his shoulders once more and watched as Ray played with the petals he had fished out of the water.

Placing them into a neat line, then a circle and finally a triangle. If there was any sense behind that, Michael couldn't tell, he just watched as Ray went through the motions with a blank expression.

The white dress was clinging to his knees and was still dripping here and there. Maybe that was why Michael leaned forward and snatched the biggest blossom from the pile. It was red and yellow, like a setting sun, and Ray could probably tell him its name but he didn't even seem to notice its absence. At least not until Michael put it behind his ear. Only now did he reach up and let his shaking fingers brush against the petals, still, he didn't say a word, didn't give any indication that he had even noticed it besides that and Michael sat back down, a little helpless.

Ray just huddled deeper into his cape and lifted his gaze just enough to watch the statue.

"If we want to reach the castle today, we have to get ready soon," Ray mumbled after a while, but made no move to stand.

Why? Did they even want to reach the castle today? Surely King Ramsey didn't mind if they stayed a day longer here, but it wasn't Michael's place to decide that. He would follow Ray wherever, but maybe Ray expected an answer, even a judgement.

When it didn't come the Prince sighed and reached for his clothes.

"I want to go home."

He made it sound like he didn't mean the castle, like he meant a home that wasn't only far away, but in a different time, and Michael's heart felt heavy. They couldn't go back there.

 

On the way back Ray was subdued and quiet. Michael rode next to him but neither of them said a word. He himself was too deep in thought and he figured Ray was the same.

The Prince was looking ahead, not even checking on the Sheikah Slate like he did so often on their travels.

Sometimes Michael threw him a glance but the other didn't react. At least the flower was still sitting right behind his ear, dry by now and red against his dark hair.

Had Ray forgotten about it or was he well aware of it?

Michael couldn't tell and so he turned back around. They had left Akkala behind and somewhere to their left was Zora's Domain; even here he could hear the rivers flow, but right now it just reminded him of the steady splashing of the Spring.

It brought back the same questions as before, why Hylia wouldn't allow Ray her power, but again he found no answer.

Soon the towers of the castle appeared in front of them and he saw Ray's shoulders slump. He would have to tell his father about what happened, right? That once again he came back empty handed.

But before they could get much further Michael noticed the dark clouds coming from the north, spilling over Death Mountain and bringing a deep rumbling with them.

And they were fast. At first they billowed next to the mountains before catching up to them rapidly, and he had to reach out and touch Ray's arm to get him to snap out of his thoughts.

"We should look for shelter," he told him, but the Prince just stared at him in confusion. It took a moment before he even seemed to take in where they were and the nearing storm and then he nodded slowly.

"Are there any villages close by?" Michael asked, but Ray just shook his head.

"Not ones we could reach as fast."

So they sat down beneath a tree when it began to storm. The large crown saved them from the rain while the wind rustled through the leaves. Thunder growled above and they watched lightning jump between the dark clouds.

"How unfortunate would it be if this tree was hit by lightning, killing both the chosen hero and the High Priest?" Michael asked as he leaned against the strong stump. The bark felt rough against his back.

"Well I'd say that the Goddess would have finally spoken," Ray said drily, and Michael couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think I've heard about one instance where that happened before," he said easily. He got up and stretched. After sitting down so long at the Spring and then riding on Epona, he was sick of sitting down. He moved towards the edge of their shelter and pulled his sword.

It'd been too long since he had properly trained, and right now he missed it. Starting his morning with the other knights, sparring and running and taking care of their weapons had been a second nature but now it seemed foreign, like it had been in another lifetime.

So now he stood alone as he swung his blade.

The Master Sword didn't need any sharpening or maintenance and sometimes he missed that as well. Nothing better than sitting down after a hard day and taking care of his weapon.

Still, this sword had chosen him and he wasn't going to deny it. It felt right in his hand anyway, nearly light, and the hilt fit perfectly into his hand.

"I saw this sword before," Ray said behind him, and Michael stopped in his movements. He turned around to catch the Prince watching him closely, and he wasn't as surprised about it as he was about the other actually speaking up. He had been quiet after the Spring after all.

"When I was fourteen I went into the Lost Woods," Ray went on, and a shiver worked down Michael's spine.

The Lost Woods was the deepest and darkest forest in all of Hyrule, winding and with deep canyons that appeared out of thin air. There was a thick, white fog hanging between the trees and not even on the brightest days the light could pierce them.

A good portion of travelers heading inside didn't return, and only the pure of heart were allowed into the sanctuary inside. The realm of the Deku Tree, the guardian of the Master Sword.

"That's not a place for a Prince," Michael said slowly. Surviving in the woods was one of the final exams for a knight and he could remember the shadows hanging between the trees, always too fast to see properly. His orientation was shit to begin with and he had gotten lost the moment he put his foot in between the huge trees, walking around and around in circles.

That he had stumbled over the Sanctuary had been a mere accident.

The call of the Sword in his hand.

"Why not?" Ray asked. "It's part of my kingdom and the Deku Tree allowed me to pass freely. Sure, my father never found out, and I would prefer if you kept it that way. I was actually meant to pray again, but there are few holier places than the sanctum of the Master Sword, right?" He huffed, unamused. "Not that the place changed anything. It was nicer to pray on mossy ground and in the sunlight than in freezing water for once though. The Deku Tree was also very kind to me. Back then the sword was still resting there."

"In the pedestal in front of the tree," Michael remembered. The blade had shone oh so brightly in the warm sun, singing its song.

"I tried to pull it out," Ray responded and that snapped him out of his memories. The Prince smiled a bit shyly at his surprised look. "I just... I figured that there was something wrong. That we swapped places or something like that. That if I don't have access to Hylia's power maybe I was meant to be the hero instead. Not that I had... any proper experience with a sword but I just..." He shrugged with a sigh. "Of course it didn't work. It was just a stupid little idea."

No, it had been a desperate dream. Ray wanted to help this kingdom, no matter what. Even if it meant taking on a weapon.

Michael looked down at his sword, but before he could say something, Ray spoke again, "Your path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to become a knight as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable."

Michael flushed at the sudden compliment, but Ray didn't even notice. He was watching his boots as they drew circles into the ground beneath.

"I see now why you could be the chosen one."

"And you're not?" Michael blurted out, and now Ray looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you not committed as well?" he asked. "Didn't you dedicate all your childhood, all your time to training as well?"

For a moment Ray just watched him, but he couldn't read his face. No, the Prince's face was blank, something carefully calculated in it before he huffed.

"It wasn't enough though, was it?"

"That's not your fault!"

"You can't just say that," Ray interrupted him. "If you had a knight among you who didn't get better even after years, who didn't even get to hold a sword right even though he's done nothing but pick one up since childhood - what would you tell him?"

Michael pressed his lips together, but Ray didn't wait for an answer.

"Normally you would tell him to stop trying, to lay that weapon down and stop wasting space. That knight could surely do well somewhere else, as a cook or a gardener, and he would probably be happier as well!"

Ray raised to his feet in a harsh movement. "But that's not what's happening! Everyone just keeps telling that knight to keep going! To pick that sword up like each morning as if that weight would change, as if his fingers would suddenly know how to get a proper hold - only that's not what's happening! He holds the sword the same wrong way he did in the evening that he had in the morning, that he had since childhood, but nobody fucking tries to explain him what he's doing so damn wrong! They just stand there and call that it's wrong, that I should try again! And I do! I fucking do but then they laugh and tell me I don't care! That I should try even harder like I could just bend the hilt of the sword to my liking if I tried some more, but that's not how it goes!"

He kicked for something, a rock or a stick, but Michael couldn't see it properly. He was too stunned by the sudden outburst, and Ray didn't give him the time to catch his thoughts. He turned around to face him and his face was red in anger.

"What if I don't want to be the High Priest?" he asked. "What if that's not the way I have chosen for myself? What if I want to help this kingdom in different ways?"

"You can," Michael stuttered awkwardly, but Ray just glared at him.

"Tell that to my heritage, to my father, to the entire population of Hyrule! I can already hear the groans of protest, the laughter! Because I don't have a choice! I don't have a fucking choice because I was the first child of my mother and she was meant to pass her powers down but she didn't! They got stuck in her or... or Hylia decided that I am not enough or something else! I don't know, I'd be the last person to find out!"

"Your ideas," Michael quickly cut in, because Ray was talking himself into a frenzy. The Prince was shaking from head to toe, something horribly tense in the way his muscles locked. "Your ideas are brilliant and how you want to use all that technology will help a lot of people! They w-"

"That's not what this kingdom needs!" Ray interrupted him again but the fierceness was shattering and something raw and desperate was beneath.  _" I am _ not what my kingdom needs! It needs Hylia, it needs the High Priest and not some form of sholar for a doomed land!"

"Ray," Michael mumbled helplessly, and something about his name seemed to snap him out of it. He blinked and maybe slowly realized what he had said, that he had revealed too much. The color drained from his face and he deflated.

"Afterwards," Michael blurted out because he didn't know what to do, how to react to that expression, "After all this is done all your knowledge will be useful! It will help this kingdom, your father said so himself!"

"Afterwards..." Ray whispered like that word was unknown to him, and Michael just nodded.

"Jack was talking about it. He actually invited me over to stay in Zora's domain for a vacation after everything is done, I'm sure you could come along!"

Ray stared at him with his shoulders slumped. He was breathing heavily from his yelling and around them the storm raged.  It tore at Michael's cape and made Ray's hair fly.

"You make it sound so easy," Ray whispered.

"It's not," Michael assured him and took a step towards him. "But once this is all over it can be. At least for a while. Afterwards you have to go back to being a Prince and I'll be a knight but..." he trailed off because he didn't know how to word it. They would be just that, as if that wasn't enough responsibility in the first place but at least the whole kingdom wouldn't stare at them anymore. Only that the kingdom would always stare at Ray, would not even once stop but at least their future wouldn't rest on him anymore. Not so heavily.

"Will you go once we're done?" Ray asked instead, and Michael looked up, a bit surprised. That wasn't what he thought Ray would think about.

"Just pack your bags and go out there? You could, Father would make sure that you had it good. You would be celebrated as the victorious hero of the kingdom."

"I'll go wherever your father or you sent me to," he told Ray. That was something he had decided long ago. It was the price he was willing to pay to become a knight and just because he carried a different sword wouldn't change a thing about that.

Ray gave a tiny smile. "Back in the desert you said something like that as well... I always feared that one day the knights wouldn't follow us anymore, that they would turn against our family because of my incompetence. Everything my family worked so hard for only for me to fail them..."

"That won't happen," Michael quickly assured him. "I've met the knights, I'm still part of them. They are ready to give their life for you and this kingdom."

He held his sword up and Ray's eyes flitted towards it. There was something unsure in his eyes but Michael wasn't one to back down.

"You wanted this sword before, right?" he challenged and slowly Ray stepped closer. He reached towards the Master Sword and Michael didn't pull back or shy away. Before that had been his first reaction, protecting the sword until it had fulfilled its role was his duty and there had been enough people who wanted to take a look, to touch, to steal. The chime in the back of his head had always warned him and the Deku Tree had made it absolutely clear that he should never ever let the sword leave his side.

But this was Ray, the High Priest of Hyrule, and Michael let him have the sword easily.

"You have to-" he began, but Ray held the sword carefully, a sure grip with both of his hands.

"You've held a sword before."

"My father made sure that I could defend myself if it was ever needed," Ray explained and took a few steps to the side so that he wouldn't risk hitting Michael on accident.

He carefully lead the sword and Michael watched attentively. Not because he feared that Ray would run off with the sword or for fear that the Prince would hurt himself. No, because even if Ray's movements were basic and a bit sloppy, it eased the tension in his shoulders.

The moment he had picked up that sword, that horrid helplessness was gone and he seemed to blossom, even in this storm.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I also know that you didn’t head straight to the Spring like I asked you to," Geoff went on and Michael bit on his lip. There had been no reason to head to the Zoras, that was true. He could lie, say that they had searched for a refuge after the fight against the mobs, but they wouldn't even have come across them if they hadn't strayed from the path.
> 
> "I know," he finally settled on, because he was pretty sure this was a test. The King probably knew enough to tell that he was lying. "I apologize."
> 
> "This is no game, Michael," Geoff reminded him, and he couldn't do much more than nod. He knew that!

Chapter 8

 

"Father has already retired," Ray said as they headed up the stairs of the castle. The storm had subsided some time later but had delayed them enough that it was already dark by the time they had reached the castle. Now, with their horses taken care of, Michael was ready to drop into bed. Even though he had spent a good portion of the day just sitting around, he felt emotionally drained.

"I will report back to him in the morning. No need to wake him if I don't bring any news," Ray went on, but at least his voice didn't have any heat behind it. He was just stating the facts while he checked on the Sheikah Slate as they walked.

Training with the sword had visibly lifted his mood even though Michael wasn't quite sure why. He was just waiting to see him be fucking sore in the morning from the way he had jumped around.

"I already ordered some food. It should arrive in a short while," Ray babbled on, and by the mentioned of food, Michael listened up. Thank Goddess! Thinking about it he was starving!

"Tomorrow we will most likely stay in the castle," Ray continued as he opened the door to his room and headed inside. "If there are no new changes I don't yet know about. There should be reports here if- ah, there they are!" His voice carried away but Michael still stood at the threshold.

"Um..." he mumbled awkwardly and peeked into the room. Ray didn't even notice; he held some letters in his hand and sat on his bed, reading intently.

So Michael stayed right where he was because this was the private chamber of the Prince of Hyrule. He hadn't been invited in and he really didn't want to fuel any rumors. At this time of day only some maids and guards were around, but that was more than enough.

Also the King might just kick his ass personally if the wrong word came to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Ray finally asked. He was staring at him like Michael was insane, and he just gesticulated helplessly.

"Is it... alright for me?"

"You saved my life before. I'm pretty positive that I can trust you enough to let you step into my room," Ray said matter of factly. "Also we literally slept in the same room before."

"But that was while traveling! It was for your protection!"

"Get in this damn room, close the door and stop being ridiculous," Ray simply ordered and turned back to the letter.

With a sigh, Michael did as he was asked and inched inside. It still felt wrong, even more so when Ray launched onto his bed, kicking his boots off nearly absentmindedly.

This was as close to the heart of the kingdom as one could get, not meant for the public eye, and he lingered awkwardly next to the door.

Ray’s room was big, which was to be expected. It was nearly circular because they were in one of the towers of the castle.

To Michael’s right was a fireplace crackling and next to that were different dressers and a mirror. There stood a picture next to the mirror, but from here he couldn’t make it out.

In the middle of the room were two deep red love seats that looked as plush and comfortable as the one he had sat on when he had talked with King Ramsey, but he moved past them.

The back of the room was more like he had imagined it. Nearly the entire left wall was taken in by a messy shelf. Inside were rows upon rows with thick books and notebooks, even the occasional scroll poked out. Nestled under the window was a desk that looked like something had exploded on it.

Scribbled notes were all over the surface, some even pinned up on the wall or crumpled on the floor. The closer he stepped the more he recognized Ray’s handwriting, the little sketches of flowers or animals, even the guardians he had seen in the courtyard before.

“Don’t make a mess,” Ray called from the bed, and Michael just rolled his eyes.

“This already is a mess.”

“I have a system!”

“Sure you do.”

He peeked out of the window, but it was too dark to make out a lot. A few torches still lit up the city below and there was a walkway connecting this room to another tower, but he couldn't make out much more.

Still, in the daytime he was sure he would have quite a view from here.

He came back around, checking on the nicknacks on the dressers next while Ray put the first letter down.

The picture he had noticed before stood next to the mirror, and Michael smiled a little as he could finally make it out. It was the royal family, but Ray was still a child, standing between his mom and dad with a crown on his head that was maybe just a bit too large for him.

He looked a lot like his mother; they did have the same face and eyes, but she had long blonde hair. So Ray’s dark hair came from Geoff then. They looked a bit stoic in the picture, but the more Michael thought about it, the more he realized that nearly all royal portraits he’d seen looked like that.

Maybe laughing was forbidden or something.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around. Oh no, they had been seen. King Ramsey had come to kick his ass for being in the private chamber of his only son.

“That’s the food,” Ray said absentmindedly. “Please let them in.”

“They will see that I’m in here with you,” Michael told him, and Ray looked over the letter unimpressed.

“That will most likely happen if you open the door from the inside of the room, yeah,” he replied drily. “If you want more of an impact you can pull off your shirt before opening, but I’ll leave that up to you.”

Michael cursed beneath his breath before opening the door.

Sure enough the maid stared at him in surprise, halfway to bowing her head before she realized he wasn’t the Prince. There was an awkward little pause between them before Michael stepped aside to let her in.

At least Ray had stood from the bed and was sitting down in the loveseat now, but Michael could clearly tell how the maid threw a look from one to another as she put down their dinner and hurried back out.

Fuck.

“You know tomorrow the whole castle will know about that,” he sighed as he sank into the other chair, and hell yeah, that was one plush seat. He felt like he would sink right through it.

Ray just shrugged as he pulled his plate towards him and began to poke at his fish. “It’s some other kind of rumor for once. I’m sure the gossipmongers were getting bored by now. At least now I can’t get my powers not because I’m incompetent, but because I’m getting laid.”

“Oh Hylia,” Michael groaned and sank deeper into his chair.

Ray threw him an amused glance before holding up one of the letters he had been reading before.

“The Sheikah have managed to activate some of the guardians, so I will check that out tomorrow. I didn’t expect such a development while I was away - what a shame!” He seemed more pissed off about that than about the rumors, and Michael sighed as he reached for his own dish.

“You don’t have to come along. I’ll just be in the courtyard so you can do whatever tomorrow,” Ray said, but it didn’t sound like he wanted to get rid of him like he had tried to in the beginning. Quite the opposite, Michael was pretty sure he was being tested and when he looked up Ray stared at his fish in concentration, everything just to not meet his eye.

“I can tag along,” Michael offered, and Ray wasn’t quite quick enough to hide his smile.

“Alright.”

 

Ray actually woke him the next day, and for once it wasn’t at dawn. They even went down to eat actual breakfast for once and Michael wanted to cry. That’s how an appointed knight should live!

Ray easily ignored the hushed whispers following them and the glances he got and Michael tried to do so as well. At least they made sure to quickly get out of the main part of the castle and into one of the outer courtyards.

This time Michael came along and didn’t overlook the situation from the wall. He was well aware that other knights were up there watching, but against the sun climbing higher he couldn’t quite make out if he knew them or not.

Ray was eager at least, something excited in his every movement, and it was contagious. Michael felt it bubble up in his own throat as well, but most of all he was happy that the dark mood from yesterday was gone. 

The Prince had been so angry, so furious with himself, and Michael had felt so helpless. He wanted to change something, to make the situation better for Ray, but for now he didn’t know how. 

Out here in his research he seemed so happy and calm, but Michael had seen him at the Spring, how subdued he was.

_ "What if I don't want to be the High Priest?" _

It all seemed forgotten now because Ray was eagerly running straight towards the Guardians. Michael stayed a bit behind because alright, those things had looked big enough before, but they were enormous up close. Not as big as the Divine Beasts of course, but even without actually being on their spider-like legs they doubled him in height.

He didn't care how broken they looked because Ray had said that they were working now, right?

Goddess, Michael didn't like them.

"You got them running?" Ray called over to Impa. He didn't even wait for an answer, just braced himself onto the legs to pull himself further up, and Michael quickly stepped up in case he would slip and fall.

But Ray moved easily, opening a small panel up beneath the eye of the Guardian and checking on it. Probably some circuits or so, Michael had no clue about those things but he sure as hell grew nervous with Ray's head so close to that damn eye. Wasn't that the place the laser came from?

What an anticlimactic ending to their kingdom if the Prince managed to get his head blasted off right here.

Thankfully it was the guardian next to them that began to glow, and Ray turned in wonder. He was so eager to climb back down that Michael quickly reached out to steady him and didn't let go even when he was back on safe ground.

No, because the guardian was now moving, its head turning while the eye glowed bright blue. Then it got to its legs and Michael tugged Ray away because  _ alright. _

That thing was even bigger than he had imagined. It could easily get over the walls around them, he wouldn't even be surprised if it could just go straight up over the castle walls outside.

Ray all but squealed as he jumped up and down next to Michael, and soon enough he couldn't hold him anymore. Ray freed himself and ran over to the active guardian, no fear, just a childish excitement on his face, and even through it all Michael couldn't help but smile.

He watched as Ray took a closer look, and even though he still felt nervous, he didn't stop him. He was just too happy, and it took a while until he realized that he wasn't the only one watching from the sidelines.

Turning around, he found King Ramsey behind him and quickly moved to kneel.

"It's all good," Geoff told him quietly enough so that nobody else could hear. "I don't want to interrupt him right now. It seems I chose the wrong time to approach Ray."

He nodded towards his son, who was climbing up the guardian like that was a reasonable decision.

"Was there any change when you visited the Spring?"

"I fear not," Michael admitted and watched as Geoff sighed.

"That's what I thought, otherwise Ray would have come for me last night. He still hasn't reported back so I figured asking would be futile in the first place, but hope is something stubborn."

Ray hadn't seen his father yet? Michael had expected him to do that first thing in the morning before coming from him, but apparently not.

Was he ashamed that there was still no progress? Did he fear Geoff would get angry with him?

He didn't know but thinking back to Ray sitting in that cold water for hours with nothing to show for it, he could maybe understand.

"He tried," Michael said. "He prayed for hours but Hylia didn't show."

"That's what he always assures me as well. I wish it was different," Geoff sighed. "Still, why are you already back? There was no reason to come back this quickly, it would be no problem to stay there longer."

Because Ray had been miserable, so damn miserable that Michael couldn't take it to merely watch him. But the King was right, they could have headed back to the citadel to rest and then try on a later date. Maybe he should have insisted on it.

"I also know that you didn’t head straight to the Spring like I asked you to," Geoff went on and Michael bit on his lip. There had been no reason to head to the Zoras, that was true. He could lie, say that they had searched for a refuge after the fight against the mobs, but they wouldn't even have come across them if they hadn't strayed from the path.

"I know," he finally settled on, because he was pretty sure this was a test. The King probably knew enough to tell that he was lying. "I apologize."

"This is no game, Michael," Geoff reminded him, and he couldn't do much more than nod. He knew that!

"You two are getting along more easily and I'm very happy about that, so I really don't want to make you the bad guy, but believe me when I say that you have to be very strict with Ray." He said that with a great certainly, but when Michael glanced back at him, he just looked sorry. Right now he was talking to the king and not to Ray's father.

"Of course it's easier to just head back home if things don’t go how they should, but that's not the right choice. We need Ray's power, now more than ever before. Please remind him of that the next time you are in such a situation."

Michael nodded slowly. He understood, yes, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. Thinking back, he could picture Ray in his wet robe, shaking from head to toe and looking miserable.

"I will try," he promised, and Geoff nodded.

"That's all I'm asking from you. But fear not, I will have a word with Ray as well." They both looked back over to the guardian, to Ray who was now hunched over the head of the guardian with his tablet and calling down to Impa. He looked so alive and warm right now, nearly weightless.

"Just not right now," Geoff added, and Michael felt himself relax. "I'll let him have this. We have time until the evening."

  
  


Two days later Michael found himself back in Ray’s room. He knew that the Prince had to be in here somewhere, but he hadn’t reacted to his knocking and at some point he had let himself in.

He wasn’t even concerned that the Prince wasn’t alright or something like that, he just knew that Ray was trying to avoid him at all costs, the same with his father.

They had talked that evening and Michael was pretty sure it hadn’t ended well because afterwards Ray had locked himself in here.

But this was getting ridiculous because Ray’s reaction was apparently to just stand still. He was out all day, working on more Guardians, but even Michael could see that he wasn’t really needed there. The Sheikah had this under control and could activate those machines now without any help from him.

Yeah, Michael knew how Ray loved working on them, but this wasn’t the time.

He didn’t know how exactly he could tell that but the sword on his back sometimes felt like it was vibrating, warning him about something.

Ryan had said he could feel it in the sand, Jeremy was sure the mountains could feel it, but Michael felt it deep inside, a restlessness he couldn’t calm down.

Calamity Ganon was close and he felt the need to move, to act, to do _ something! _

Sitting here was making him go insane.

Now he moved through Ray’s abandoned room and he wasn’t even that surprised  about it. In the back was a second door, leading to a bridge connecting the two towers like he had noticed on his first evening here.Beyond there was Ray’s study and he knew that he would find the Prince there.

It was a cramped space, by far not as big as Ray’s actual room, but he had made the most out of it.

Shelves for as far up as he could reach, full not only with books but actual plants, strange liquids, and glowing stones. It was the place he kept other Sheikah technologies, a thing called a telescope, and even a microscope. Michael had been allowed to look through it before, but he couldn't do anything with the pictures it showed him.

He was halfway across the bridge when he heard movement to his right. It was one of the Guardians, moving around the outer part of the castle. It’s single eye followed him as he walked past and he couldn't help but shiver.

He knew that the other knights had the same problem, that they were always watched while patrolling the walls, and he didn’t care how often Ray assured him those Guardians were just to protect them, he didn’t trust them.

They were horrific weapons, something completely without mercy.

He threw it another glance as he knocked on the door to Ray’s study and opened the door. He let in a gust of wind and Ray immediately grabbed for a few papers that dared to fly away.

“What?” he snapped and turned towards him. Apparently he had expected someone else because his anger faded into surprise.

“Michael?” he asked. “Did you just… I didn’t invite you into my room!”

He shrugged, but only because he could tell that Ray wasn’t really mad. In all honesty he should have expected this by now, and maybe because of that Ray huffed.

He straightened his papers again, “What about those rumors, Michael? You were so worried about them before.”

“Damage is already done,” he assured the Prince, leaning against the door frame.

He didn’t bother closing the door, not only because the room was nearly too small for two people but also because the air inside was stifling. He wondered if Ray even noticed, but he doubted it.

Ray’s desk was overflowing with notebooks and spare pages; it was a surprise that he even found a place to still scribble somewhere on there.

Ray had pulled his hair back into a short ponytail to have it out of his eyes, but strands were already unraveling and he looked somehow like a mad scientist.

He was already back to writing, skimming through a notebook to his side as if he had already forgotten about Michael being in here.

He left him for a while before he sighed.

“When are we going to head out again?”

"Heading out?" Ray asked absentmindedly.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure there are three Springs out there we were meant to visit."

Now Ray looked up, but his gaze had something degrading to it that Michael didn't like. He looked like him as he had back in the beginning and he didn't care if it was a defense mechanism or not, they should be past that by now.

So he stepped up and crouched down to be at eye level with Ray.

"It's not working," Ray said immediately. "The Springs. I've prayed so much already and nothing’s ever changed. This here on the other hand," he pointed to his research, the scribbles of the Guardians, "this will make a difference, I know it. If you'd just..."

He trailed off underneath Michael's steady gaze, and Michael sighed, "But you can't give up that quickly."

"Quickly? I've been doing this for years, Michael! I only went there last time because I was hoping you being there would change something. It didn't, so I rather spend my time on something that will help us if the Calamity attacks."

"So one of the Springs didn't work, I get it. That doesn't mean the other two won't react!"

"I've been to the Spring of Courage before."

"Yeah but not with me," he reminded Ray gladly. "Courage sounds more likely to awake your power than Strength, most of all when I'm there with you!"

Ray scoffed, but Michael just stabbed his upper arm.

"I mean, look at this. Do you even have muscles? How did you fire that arrow before, I'm surprised that you can pull a bow in the first place!"

He was slapped away but only took that as an invitation to pull the sleeve of his tunic up and show his own arm.

"These are muscles by the way," he introduced them as he started to flex his arm. "Maybe I should have prayed at the Spring of Strength."

"Go ahead then."

"Or the statue of Hylia needs to be punched for it to activate!"

"Please don't punch our Goddess."

Shrugging, Michael stuck his arm beneath Ray's nose. "Come on, at least touch them!"

"I'm not touching your muscles!" Ray called.

"They won't bite!"

"I know that they won't bite!" Ray pushed his arm away with a scoff. "So fine, you agree that I don't have anything to do at the Spring of Strength but why would the Spring of Courage be any different?"

Thoughtful, Michael stood and leaned against the overflowing desk. He could hear paper crumble underneath him.

"That's easy though. You're more courageous than you are strong."

"Am I though?" Ray asked slowly, and Michael didn't like the sound of it.

"I mean, yeah!" he said quickly. "After all you climbed up those Guardians like it was nothing, or the Divine Beasts! I didn't take you for a coward by now!" He crooked his head slightly. "Even though I have to admit I rather pick you for Wisdom seeing all this here." 

He pointed towards the room, the research and everything and Ray followed his hand before shrugging.

"Maybe."

"No, I'd say definitely. Out of all three I would count you to Wisdom."

Ray shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. I'm not yet allowed to visit the Spring of Wisdom. Only those of the age of seventeen are allowed to take the journey there."

Yeah, he had heard that before. It was a hard journey because the Spring of Wisdom laid on top of the mountain Lanayru. The entire mountainside was barely visited because of the everlasting snowfall and steep paths there.

Still, that didn't mean they could just pass up on that.

"So when's your birthday?" he asked, and saw how Ray's shoulders slumped.

"In two weeks," he admitted slowly.

Which was actually great news even though thinking about it now, Michael should have known. Ray's birthday was a holiday after all, the birthday of the High Priest always was.

Still, having it so close was fortunate.

"Two weeks isn't a long time for such a journey. We have to prepare early."

"Not this early," Ray told him quickly. "I have at least another week I can stay here and study!"

"What about the Spring of Courage?"

"But the Guardians, Michael!" Ray whined now. "This is the biggest development since we managed to activate the Divine Beasts, I can't miss that!"

"But we have to take the chance!" Michael insisted. "We can't just say that it won't work if we haven't tried it o-"

"I tried it," Ray interrupted him fiercely. "I've tried it so many times, I've prayed until I nearly passed out in that Spring and it didn't work."

He stood now, sudden enough to throw his chair back, and Michael quickly reached out to catch it.

"It doesn't work," Ray snapped at him. "It never has and it never will! I'm sick of wasting my time for something so useless when the kingdom needs me right here! With the Divine Beasts and the Guardians and your sword... we can take the Calamity down!"

"Ray," Michael began, but the Prince was already turning around. He half expected to be thrown out now but it was actually Ray who stormed out of his study. Michael was quick to follow him but the Prince wasn't running away. He stopped at the bridge to point down at the Guardian.

"Don't you see?" Ray asked agitated. "We are finally at the point where we can actually control them! I helped doing that, I can help further!"

"I know that," Michael tried to appease him, but the Guardian was watching them now and it was making him nervous again. He couldn't find the same fascination in those things as the Prince.

"If I stay and study further, if we stay at this current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!" Ray went on but his voice carried too high. He was close to begging Michael as if he had a say in this. He didn't, they both knew that, but that wasn't what this was about. Ray just wanted someone on his side, someone to agree with him.

Michael wasn't sure if he could.

Thankfully he didn't have to answer because he didn't know what to say. He could understand Ray, he understood him very well, and it was so much easier to stay and study. Something that actually brought progress.

Standing in a cold spring all day for nothing didn't help the kingdom, he knew that. But Hylia's power did, and it wouldn't show itself here, working on those machines.

Maybe those were the right words, because Ray knew that as well, it was impossible that he didn't, but Michael didn't want the Prince to be mad at him again. Not after they finally got so far.

So he stayed quiet and slowly sank to his knees, and Ray threw him a confused glance.

"What are you doing out here, Ray?"

It was the King who asked. He had stepped out of Ray's room during Ray's rant, flanked by his own knights, and Ray froze at his voice. He had been avoiding his father since coming back, and apparently Geoff's patience had found his end.

Taking a deep breath, Ray slowly turned towards him.

"I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians," he told his father, a forced sternness in his voice now. "These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

"I know that," Geoff interrupted him. He didn't snap or yell, but Ray fell quiet anyway, balling his hands to fists at his sides.

"They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them.” 

"I agree with you there, Ray but I think we've been over this quite a few times now." The King stepped closer, away from his guards a little, but Ray didn't back down.

His chin was raised defiantly, but from where Michael was kneeling he could see how his fists shook.

"As the Prince, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom," Geoff added, and Ray went rigid like he'd been hit in the face. "Ray, you have to stop treating this as some sort of childish game!"

"I'm not!" The words burst out of Ray, and he even took a step towards his father. "You know that I've just recently returned from the Spring of Strength where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess an-"

"And now you're here wasting your time!" When the King interrupted him this time it was more fierce than before. "You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."

"I already am!" Ray snapped at him. "Don't you see? There's nothing more that I can do!"

"Ray, you've been gone three days to pray at the Spring and I've known for a fact that you spent one of those days in Zora's domain. You've strayed from your path and the moment things didn't go according to your will you returned here." He pointed down to the Guardians. "You've spent more time researching them this past week than you have praying!"

Ray flinched and got very, very quiet. From where he sat, Michael could see how he grasped at his tunic, twisting the fabric between his fingers, but there wasn't really anything for him to say. Everyone here knew that it was true.

Geoff slowly let his arm fall back down and watched Ray, something heart wrenching gentle in his gaze, but Ray didn't see it. The Prince was biting his lip, looking at his shoes.

"Father," he began slowly, "Please, allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can. These Guardians are wha-" He trailed off because Geoff was shaking his head.

"That's an excuse, Ray, and I'm tired of those. Stop running away from your duty!"

Ray's breath hitched a little. He was tense now, his shoulders pulled up to his ears.

It was a miserable picture, and maybe because of that Geoff lowered his voice and took a deep breath.

Still, his next words were stern, “As the King, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.”

“Father!” Ray called, and even Michael dared to look up for a moment, but the King was still shaking his head.

He was stepping towards the railing of the bridge now, looking down to the Guardian that was watching everything motionlessly.

“You know how the gossip mongers refer to you,” Geoff said, and Ray huffed in annoyance. “They are out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves.”

“I am well aware.”

“They say that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure.”

Ray stopped shaking, he seemed to stop all movement, and Michael had heard these words before. It was Ray’s title in every bar and in every market place, usually said nearly as a mocking joke, but some… some said it with a certain darkness that Michael didn't like. That had him worried.

Geoff stopped in front of Ray and reached up. First he touched Ray’s clenched hand until he relaxed and then softly cupped his face.

He was very gentle about it as he made Ray look up to him.

“It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong.”

He stayed like this, holding on to Ray until the Prince nodded. Only then did Geoff let go.

He leaned ahead and pressed a kiss against Ray's temple before he turned around.

His knights followed him out and left them alone on the bridge, but Michael only slowly dared to move. Ray was also still standing there like Geoff had left him and he didn't even react when Michael stood.

The silence between them was tense and Michael didn't know what to say. What was he meant to say to that? The only thing Ray loved doing was taken away from him, and the worst part of it was probably that he could understand the King. He did and maybe Ray did as well.

If he managed to calm down that is, because right now Ray's hands were back to fists, tightly at his side as he stood there with tense shoulders and rigid breath.

Swallowing, Michael stepped forwards to touch his arm, "Ray-"

The Prince shook him off, not even angrily. His movement was sluggish and if Michael wanted to, he could have easily held onto him.

"You truly must despise me," Ray whispered, and Michael froze in alarm. "After all, you have all the right to."

"I don't-"

"This whole kingdom depends on me, depends on my power because everybody else is ready," Ray talked over him. "The Champions have done their training, the Divine Beasts are all functioning and you... you've been chosen by the sword. We even have those Guardians now, something we haven't even counted on."

He laughed, once. It made something sick curl into Michael's stomach.

"We're all waiting for me. For the one person who had all the time in the world, and because of me it will all fail. All these preparations, all those lives... it will all be for nothing because I am not worthy of the power even though it should be mine. It will all... all will be for nothing."

"That's not true," Michael finally managed to get out, and Ray threw him a short glance. His eyes were dark as if something was missing, and Michael quickly pushed himself in front of the Prince and grasped both of his shoulders.

"That's not true, I'm serious! Because you know what? We'll head out to the Spring of Courage next, okay? And if necessary we'll wait for your birthday and check out the Spring of Wisdom as well! We still got time to awaken your powers!"

"What if it doesn't work?" Ray asked quietly. He wasn't looking at him, his eyes unfocused, and Michael wanted to shake him.

"Then we try again! We'll go to any damn Hylia statue we can find until it works!"

"I've been doing this all my life already."

"But this time I'll come along! If... it's different with both of us!" He squeezed tighter and shook his head. "And I don't despise you! Don't think that, I would never!"

Now Ray's darted to him, pleading and dark.

"You should."

"No!"

"You've done your job. You got the sword and awakened its power. All you need to do now is to banish Ganon and then retire as the hero with all the riches you could wish for. Not chase around a hopeless Prince, hoping for some pity of a Goddess."

"That's not true," Michael told him. He didn't want to sounds angry but he feared he did. Ray's eyes immediately darted back down, not able to face his as his shoulders slumped. Michael nearly feared he would collapse the second he let him go.

"The hero has to protect the High Priest of the danger of the Calamity! The Hero protects the High Priest until the danger is over and it's not! It's not over and we're in this together, so I will fucking stick around! We're a team in this, okay? This is our fight. Forget the Divine Beasts or the Guardians - it's always the Hero and the High Priest. So we'll figure this out. We'll fucking figure this out and then we'll kick Ganon's ass, you hear me?"

He wasn't sure if Ray was listening. He was still just standing there, weak enough as if a simple gust of wind could blow him away. But then the Prince pulled himself together and looked up to him.

"You swear an awful lot for a hero," he told him, and Michael gave a startled laugh.

"Sorry."

"I think I'm getting used to it." Ray reached up to touch his wrist, and Michael quickly let him go, he hadn't meant to grasp the Prince like that.

"Let's visit that fucking Spring then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading towards the final now, whoot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ray?" Michael prompted, and the Prince looked up to him. Again this defeated look in his eyes, something endlessly tired.  
> "I don't want to go out there," he whispered, and it tugged on his heart. Now he understood why. Outside of this room were eyes watching and mouths talking, never giving him a break.

Chapter 9

 

Lake Hylia was the biggest lake in Hyrule, and Michael had always been impressed by it. He remembered seeing the lake for the first time as a child, nearly an ocean in front of him, with only the twisted green of the jungle at the horizon, showing the other side.

It was a popular place for summer days, when it got too hot in the cities or villages around. The lake water was clear and fresh, children swimming towards one of the islands poking from the surface or jumping from the shore.

The bridge they were on now went right through the lake, a massive thing out of heavy gray stone. They weren’t even halfway across by now, and Michael had the feeling they’d been here for hours.

It was nice though; the breeze smelled like waves and greenery. It came from the jungle beyond, he knew that. A place in Hyrule that was rarely visited.

It was dangerous there, wild animals and mobs all around, and the twisted branches wrapped nearly the whole area under a canopy of leaves.

“The Spring of Courage is lesser known than the other two,” Ray said. He looked better now, up on his horse and with the sun standing deep over the lake, drenching him in gold. He had his hair bound into a ponytail again, and Michael figured he liked it.

“The Spring of Strength is way easier to access, and a lot of Priests and Priestess begin their training there. In times of war knights would come there to pray for victory,” the Prince went on. “The Spring of Wisdom is more dangerous to reach, but the journey is considered as the final test for each priest, so each year there are pilgrims walking the path. This Spring, on the other hand, was discovered way later.”

He pointed towards the woven trees ahead, a wall of green that they would have to fight through, but Michael didn’t fear it.

He had known that the Spring of Courage was in this area, but barely anyone knew the exact location. Still, he heard it calling to him.

“We’ve only just begun to discover this whole area, but there are traces of old civilizations. The temple of the Spring of Courage is one of the best maintained ones, but it’s quite a trip there. We will take most of the day for it tomorrow to reach it and we will stay there for the time being. The closest place to stay is the small inn and stable we are heading to, but it would take too much time to walk that path each day.”

“So camping it is,” Michael said, and Ray nodded.

“It’s not too bad. It’s warm in there, but the insects are a bother. On the other hand they stay out of the temple. Everything does; I’ve never seen an animal or a mob inside.”

“That’s reassuring at least.”

“Also don’t eat every fruit you see out there. Some are… weird.”

That made him raise his eyebrows, and he turned to Ray, “What does that mean?”

“Just what I said.”

“What did you eat the last time and what happened? I need details!”

Ray huffed, amused, but didn’t answer. Instead he stretched on his horse’s back, and after he let his arms fall back down, he watched over the lake around them.

Right now he didn’t seem nervous but Michael figured that would come. It would take another day until they would reach the Spring, and for now he also didn’t feel the pressure.

It was nice like this, just riding through Hyrule.

When they reached the end of the bridge it was like stepping into another world. A few steps later the stone path faded into dirt, trampled down by feet and hooves, and even though the sun shone it barely reached through the thick green.

Michael hesitated, but Ray went ahead like he always did, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

He was quick to follow him to not get lost.

The path was exhausting.

Clearly it had been made by travelers and the workers who brought fruits and rich soil from in here to the cities beyond. There were branches blocking the way, stone plates that looked like they’d been thrown around like children’s toys.

More than once they had to get off their horses to guide them down the narrow path.

The underbrush around them always seemed to move, and Michael looked around at each noise. Mostly he couldn't even tell what it was, the wind or a small animal moving around. Rather it seemed constant, giving him the impression that someone was following them.

There was a river, sometimes close by and sometimes far away, but always a background noise.

He didn’t mind it, not as much as the stifling heat that was hanging low between the trees. It was different from the heat up by Death Mountain and not as dry as back in the desert, and he didn’t like it.

He had the feeling he was sweating like a pig, and he emptied his water sooner than he’d like. At least he wasn’t the only one, because the strands that had escaped Ray’s ponytail were pressed against his neck or his forehead now. In the beginning he had batted at them, trying to brush them away, but by now he’d given up.

The inn appeared so suddenly that Michael was sure it was a mirage at first. First there had been nothing but trees and the gurgling of the water that was really making him need to piss, and in the next moment the roof poked over the trees.

“Oh thank the Goddess,” he muttered, because inside would be drinks and food and shelter and a bed to lay down on, and he better make it count because in the next day he would camp out by the temple.

Ray threw him an exhausted smile. His cheeks were red from the heat and he wiped over them now as they finally reached the inn.

He was surprised to find actual people inside. He figured this was a resting place for travelers like them who found it reasonable to visit this mostly undiscovered place in Hyrule for fun, but maybe that one Rito in the back was one, the others were workers.

They wore bright red uniforms and sat together, eating and laughing with each other. It was nearly an eyesore until Michael realized the color was chosen so that it wouldn’t be as easy to get lost in the jungle.

One of the men looked up and noticed them. He whispered something, and sure enough all the eyes turned towards them. Michael shuffled closer to Ray, but the Prince just nodded towards them.

The men immediately started to whisper among themselves, and Michael couldn’t take his eyes from them in distrust while Ray talked with the innkeeper.

“You have to relax,” Ray told him as he took their key and lead them to one of the booths set around the front room. “Those are farmers and they are awfully far from home out here. Seeing a stranger is one of the most exciting things that can happen out here.”

“Maybe,” Michael mumbled before sitting down as well. That felt good; he felt tired from traveling all day and he leaned back with a sigh.

Ray was probably right, the men were celebrating something, and while he watched more came inside, most likely finished after a hard day at work. They were laughing and drinking among themselves and Michael allowed himself to relax.

It was nice here, the front room wasn’t very big but it didn’t feel packed with that many people inside. It was comfortable, the conversations a nice buzz in the background, and it wasn’t as warm as outside anymore.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked after a while, because he saw the workers drank their mead and that seemed like a great idea.

“Some juice or something,” Ray said, and Michael turned towards him.

“Are you for real? I’m not going to tell your fath-”

“It’s not that,” Ray interrupted him gently. “I have to present myself to the Goddess once more tomorrow and assure my pureness as a Priest. Don’t think she likes to give her power to someone who is drunk.”

Michael threw him a look of disbelief, but Ray just shrugged, “Listen, we just shouldn’t risk it.”

“Fine.”

So he got some juice for himself too because he would feel shitty not doing so. Sighing, he sat back down, and at least that shit was fucking tasty. Probably fresh pressed and stuff, and it helped against the unbearable heat from the travel.

“How much further is it tomorrow?”

"We have to follow upstream tomorrow. It's not as far but still a pretty rough trip."

"Oh joy."

"I'm sure you can can do it, oh big hero," Ray teased him, but then his eyes flitted over Michael's shoulder.

He was quick to turn around to find one of the workers approaching them. He tensed again but the man was already kneeling in front of Ray.

"Your Royal Highness," he greeted them, and Ray gesticulated for him to stand again. "May I ask for a favor?"

"How can I help you?"

"Today I got the message of the birth of my first child," the worker explained and gesticulated towards their table in the back. The remaining men there were all staring now. "So we're celebrating. I hope you don't mind."

"It's all good," Ray quickly assured him. "Also congratulations. I hope your child is healthy and strong."

"I'm sure she is," the worker told him before opening his hand. In his palm laid a small pendant, a flower, obviously made from some dark wood out of the trees here in the jungle. "Would you mind blessing this charm for her, High Priest?"

Ray smiled softly as he took the small flower and wrapped his hands around it.

"May your daughter find happiness, health and luck in all her ways," he said with closed eyes. Michael couldn't really take his eyes off of him; he somehow expected a glow or whatever. It didn't happen, but he could swear that there was a shift in the energy around him.

Maybe he just wanted to believe it.

"The Goddess Hylia shall smile upon her every day she walks on this earth."

Ray unfolded his hands and the charm laid there, looking just like before. Michael wasn't sure why expected something different.

"There you go," Ray said as he gave the pendant back.

"Thank you so much, your Royal Highness."

"You're welcome."

Ray watched the worker head back to the others on his table and then laughed when they all raised their glasses towards him. Michael only watched in the corner of his eyes, couldn't quite help but ask, "Are you doing things like this often?"

"Not as much anymore," Ray told him and pulled his hair free to run a hand through it. "When I began my training there were a lot of people coming forward to ask for my blessing, but over time it stopped. I figured most don't believe that I can give the blessing of the Goddess if she keeps ignoring my words."

He shrugged. "I mean, they are probably right, but it's somehow a nice thought that it might work, you know?"

Michael hummed thoughtfully and threw a look towards the workers. A new bunch had joined them and their chattering was slowly overpowering everything else.

"You want to stay here or head up into the room?"

"It's kinda nice here."

"Alright." So Michael leaned back to relax, the Master Sword right at his side. He couldn't help but side eye the men from across the room by each new drink they ordered, but Ray seemed happy enough watching them.

It didn't take long until the lonely Rito joined the workers in their drinking before standing up with an accordion. Michael didn't even know where the other had pulled that out from, but he couldn't say that he was surprised. The Rito were a musical folk, even if most resorted to singing.

"Oh dear," Michael mumbled and turned away. He had seen enough knights celebrate like this and knew that this would either end in a fist fight or drunken dancing.

One of those was nicer to watch then the other, but it seemed like he was out of luck today.

Soon enough he could hear the cheers from the men and the next time he glanced behind him, he saw the first two men dancing around. It was the new father, who was laughing brightly, and fine, maybe Michael could let it slide.

Ray was amused with the show, he joined some of the others as they clapped in tact with the music.

"Don't you have like ballroom dances?" Michael asked. He had to lean ahead to make sure Ray heard him over all the noise. "Certainly that's more entertaining."

"Oh, I assure you it's not! Nobody dares to be so outright drunk at those and every dance is well practiced beforehand," Ray told him and then laughed when one of them men nearly fell down by stumbling over his own feet. "And there’s so much preparation beforehand. I get a list with the people I will have to dance with and then I gotta practice all those dances. Wouldn't want some lord to feel pissed off because I ignored his daughter."

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun."

"It's not," Ray assured him, and his face soured a little.

No, he didn't want that. Ray had seemed happy before and Michael quickly scooted his chair closer to watch the dancing workers as well. More had joined now.

"But ballroom dances are more graceful, I'd imagine."

"Oh, that's not hard to do." He pointed towards the crowd, how they bumped into each other and didn't quite keep up with the music. But he was chuckling now, and Michael found himself watching him instead of that spectacle in front of them.

Happy suited Ray.

Standing from his chair, Michael rounded the table before offering his hand.

"Come on then, let's join this sad bunch."

Ray blinked up to him before shaking his head. "Wha- no!"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance because you told me like three minutes ago how much of a pro you are."

"But I don't know how this dance works! I've never..."

"Danced with the common folk?" Michael joked. "It's not as hard as you think. Also considering you have experience with actual dancing and I have none it's safe to say that we're on the same level as some drunkards. And even if we aren't, I highly doubt anyone would care."

"But..." Ray trailed off before swallowing. Still, Michael was a bit surprised when the Prince actually took his hand. He also wasn't quite sure what exactly he was doing here; it was true, he had no idea how to dance and had never cared for it. But maybe it would make Ray happy, and the Prince had been so downcast lately that every smile seemed worth the try.

He pulled Ray up but he hadn't expected the cheering that followed. Apparently the eyes of most of the workers were on them and they were clapping now.

Michael flushed brightly, and when he turned around Ray was also blushing but also smiling.

Maybe it was alright then.

The dance wasn't anything wild or well choreographic like those ballroom dances probably, just a bunch of turning and spinning. A child could do it, but Michael was suddenly well aware of each of his steps, of Ray's hand in his and then on the hand on his waist, leaving him no other choice but to grasp Ray's shoulder.

"Why am I the woman?" he snarled, and felt Ray shrug.

"You said you had no clue about dancing. I figured I should be the one leading." It was teasing, delivered with a wink. "Or does it hurt your poor pride, Hero of Hyrule?"

He huffed and just pulled on Ray's hand, making them spin. It didn't really matter, he figured. They lost track of it soon enough as he twirled Ray around, listening to his breathless laughter.

He could dance, that much was obvious. Michael was pretty sure he would be dizzy by now, but Ray never faltered in his steps.

No, he took each with the grace of all the men in here combined, head high as he took the lead again. Michael just followed, getting pulled this way and that. He tried hard not to step on Ray's feet and at the same time to hold his gaze. It was hard; he had to fight the urge to check on his feet all the time, but Ray's eyes were sparkling.

It made Michael smile.

The music picked up suddenly and Ray grasped both of his hands. They spun around like little children because apparently that was part of the dance, and Ray picked up on it way sooner than him. "Shit," Michael muttered as he promptly tripped over his own feet like he knew he would, but it made Ray throw his head back and laugh.

So Michael grinned and picked up the pace, spinning them around until everything else was just a blur and Ray squealed, his head ducked low and his eyes squeezed shut like he was scared of falling. He wouldn't, Michael made sure to hold his hands tightly.

It didn't prepare him for when someone bumped into his back and he stumbled. It was Ray who steadied him, and they were out of their blurry world and back in the inn with all those others around.

For a moment Michael felt out of place, like this wasn't right, but there was a warm spot on his shoulder where Ray buried his face to laugh. He laughed breathlessly, one hand still holding Michael's and the other on his upper arm from where he had steadied him.

Michael couldn't help but stare at him, and something about it made his mouth all dry. He touched the other's waist as if he had to make sure that he was still there and really as warm as he felt.

It made Ray look up to him, shining eyes and big grin, and it felt like a punch in the stomach. Or something close to it.

Stomach for sure, and he cleared his throat and took a step back.

"I told you I couldn't dance."

"You held your ground for a while there," Ray teased and ran his hand through his hair again. It was too hot here now, too many people in this close space and they made their way towards the edge of the room to get out of the worst of it.

Ray was giddy now, he could hear him chuckle even over all the music. He was so intrigued by it because it was such a rare sound that he missed the drunkard.

The drink spilled on them mostly missed him, and it could have been an accident, something to laugh about, but it wasn't.

It had hit Ray right in the face, and the Prince gave a surprised yelp.

Michael was quick, he grasped Ray's shoulder and pulled him behind his body. The Master Sword stood at the table, but he could hurt without it, he could kill without it and he would if necessary!

"False Priest!" the man yelled and threw his glass next. It hit Michael in the chest harmlessly, but the clunk as it landed on the floor and rolled away was deafening.

Around them the music and the dancing and the buzz had stopped and maybe for the first time Michael realized what it meant to have every eye in a room turned towards him.

He could feel how Ray tensed behind him and a sudden rage came over him.

Why?!

He wasn't the only one because after the initial silence an angry murmured filled the room.

"How dare you!" someone yelled, but there were more voices now, calling over each other until it filled every space in the room.

It stopped at once as Ray carefully pushed him aside and stepped up.

There was mead dripping from his chin and drenching his tunic, but he still held himself tall.

"You stand here and fool around!" the man snapped. "Having your sweet time while his daughter might not see her first birthday!" He pointed to the new father who looked ready to get swallowed up by the ground, but Michael couldn't feel pity for him, couldn't even dare to glance at him.

He wanted this guy to shut up and he would make him! He would fucking make him!

Before he could take a step, Ray touched his arm and defused all the rage in him. The Prince was asking him to hold back, and so he would.

For now.

"We are here to pay our respect towards the Goddess Hylia," Ray explained to him. His voice was even, soft like he had done this a thousand times before. "The first thing we'll do in the morning is to head towards the Spring of Courage. We couldn't reach it in the daylight so we will rest here tonight. This is merely a stop before we continue."

The man squinted at Ray. Red rimmed, wet eyes from the alcohol and an angry flush on his face. Michael wanted to punch him, but Ray stood tall beside him and he knew the Prince had it under control.

The drunkard muttered something that Michael couldn't quite catch, which was probably for the best, but finally, _finally_ one of the other workers took him and pulled him aside.

It defused the situation at least a little, even though every eyes quickly turned back towards them. And Ray actually managed to smile.

"I apologize if I disturbed your celebration," he said, turning towards the new father who paled.

"No! Please, your Highn-"

Ray lifted his hand to stop him, still with that damn smile plastered on his face, and Michael could feel how his heart beat so hard in his chest. He had liked Ray's smiles before but this one, this one he hated with his entire being.

"It's all good. Please don't let this little incident ruin the birth of your daughter." He turned towards Michael. "We should retire anyway."

He expected an answer, Michael knew but right now he couldn't. His jaw was locked tight because Ray's face was a mask and he hated it. He finally managed a nod because they had to get out of here, away from all those eyes.

They made him sick.

Ray slipped away, out of this room and up the stairs. That was fine, and Michael methodically moved to take care of everything. He gathered his sword from the table where he had left it as they stood up to dance; he made sure to pay their drinks even though there were voices assuring him he didn’t have to.

That didn’t matter, he just wanted to get out because his stomach was churning.

When he finally stood in front of their door, he took a deep breath.

His heart was still racing after what happened, his mind trying to catch up but all in all he knew that Ray was probably waiting for him. MIchael just didn’t know what he was waiting for. If it was support or judgement, if Michael should barge in and tell him what an asshole that drunkard was or if a more gentle approach was in order.

He didn’t know the answer, so he opened the door carefully and stepped in.

Ray was next to the basin, washing his face free of mead, and barely looked up.

Closing the door behind him, Michael leaned against it and tried to think of something, anything, to say, but Ray beat him to it.

“I’m tired,” the Prince said, and Michael knew he didn’t just mean today, not the traveling.

He was just tired.

So he nodded and watched as Ray pulled his sticky tunic over his head to throw it mindlessly onto the floor before crawling into bed. He turned away from Michael and fell silent.

The room wasn’t big, just enough for two beds, but it was all they needed. Michael could cross it in three big steps and be with Ray if he wanted to.

Instead he also turned towards the basin to wash off the sweat from their travel and the few drops of mead that had hit him. When he was done he threw his and Ray’s clothes into it and left them. With the heat out here they would dry quickly tomorrow.

There was a single window and he stopped in front of it. There wasn’t much to see, green leaves and green trees and a sliver of the setting sun. A single golden sliver wandering through their room.

Still, it was really the only thing to watch as Michael stood there and Ray pretended to sleep, and maybe it would help him come up with words that would make things better.

He wondered if there even were words to help because in the end he came up with nothing.

When he sat down on the edge of Ray’s bed, he didn’t really think it through. He just moved to do something and Ray instantly tensed. As if he hadn’t been tense before.

“There are two beds,” Ray mumbled, not even feigning sleep anymore.

“I know.”

But they both fell silent and Ray didn’t tell him to fuck off and so he swung his legs up and laid down next to him.

The bed really wasn’t made for two people and his side was pressed against Ray’s back. It was too hot for a blanket or for actual human contact, but neither of them scooted away.

Like this he could feel Ray shake, a tremble somewhere deep in his muscles, and Michael stared up to the ceiling.

“This guy wasn’t right,” he said, because that was the first thing coming to his mind.

“He might as well be,” Ray replied right away, and Michael bit on his lip.

Bringing an arm up, he laid his head on it and watched their sliver of gold travel up the walls. The music below had picked up again, and he wondered what that drunkard felt now or would feel tomorrow. He wondered if there were one or two others, coming forward to pat his back.

Most of the others had seemed shocked, but of course they would be in the face of the Prince.

“Tomorrow we’ll reach the Spring of Courage,” Michael told him quietly. “And you’ll get your powers, you’ll see. When we return here then you can show them all.”

Ray gave a little huff, and Michael nudged him gently.

“I’ll even invite you to some mead then!”

“A priest has to be chaste and free of every sin,” Ray reminded him, but Michael just shrugged.

“Didn’t say you had to drink it. We can look for that guy and pour some on him as a payback.”

Ray snorted, but he didn’t sound amused. He scooted closer to Michael though, as if that was even possible, and again Michael was acutely aware of his warmth, of any place they touched.

He turned his head but couldn’t see much more than Ray’s dark hair.

“I’m tired,” Ray whispered again, and Michael closed his eyes.

“I know.”

 

Michael woke because it was too warm. Actually it was stifling in this room, and someone should really open a window. Unfortunately it was way too early to actually get up and do something about it and so he just burrowed deeper into the pillow. A bony pillow now that he thought about it and he cracked an eye open.

The window was actually open, but it was rare enough that so much as a small breeze reached him because he was laying on the bed furthest away from it. Also it was so warm because he wasn't the only one in here, and his heartbeat picked up as he realized that Ray was still beside him.

The Prince laid on his belly now, leaning on his upper arms and Michael had one arm wrapped around his middle while his face was pressed into the other's side.

He tried to discreetly get some distance between them but Ray chuckled, "Didn't take you for a cuddler."

Michael blushed and scooted away with a quick apology. Ray threw him a short glance but at least he seemed amused by it all.

"It's all good. Your hands stayed in appropriate places," he informed him gladly before turning back to his book.

Michael reached up to rub his face before lifting his head. The Prince was actually reading even though it was only dawning, and as Michael looked closer he could tell that the other had dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"Did you even sleep last night?" he blurted out, and Ray smiled unamusedly.

"Actually more than I figured."

What did that mean? He couldn't quite tell, maybe because he was too preoccupied with thinking about Ray awake, tossing and turning while he had blissfully been asleep next to him. It also made him wonder why Ray hadn't just stood and taken the other bed, because it really was crammed in here.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep," he said and sat up to give the other some space.

"So that both of us were fucking tired today? What good would that have done?" Ray hummed but Michael let his head hang.

"I should have kept you company."

"You did enough." Ray's hand briefly came up to touch his wrist before he turned back to his book. "I liked dancing yesterday. It was more fun then in a ballroom."

That wasn't what he'd been talking about, but he couldn't help but smile.

"It was fun."

"It was," Ray agreed eagerly. He looked at peace as he thought back to that moment, and Michael smiled a little. Yeah, it had ended just as quickly, but he already treasured the memory.

With a sigh, Ray closed his book and also sat up.

"Now that you're awake we can finally head off."

"Hey, you could have woken me if you were in such a hurry!"

"So that I can hear your bitching all day long?" Ray shot back and then gave him a shove. Michael nearly ate shit on the floor before catching himself and standing.

"And just for that I will bitch all day," he muttered, and Ray flashed him a smile. It was short but sweet before it fell and Michael also sobered up.

As much as he liked their banter he knew that right now it was for defense. They would reach the Spring today, and the memory of the Spring of Strength still haunted him. He felt so helpless just standing there while Ray prayed for Hylia's power. Sure, he had to make sure that nothing would attack them, but he didn't think that would happen. The place was too holy, no mob would probably dare to venture in there.

Ray sighed again as he got dressed. Michael followed along and as their conversation trailed off he could tell that Ray got tense, his shoulders hunched up, and when Michael opened their door, the Prince didn't follow.

He still stood in the room, the Slate pressed tightly to his chest as if he needed something to hold on to.

"Ray?" Michael prompted, and the Prince looked up to him. Again this defeated look in his eyes, something endlessly tired.

"I don't want to go out there," he whispered, and it tugged on his heart. Now he understood why. Outside of this room were eyes watching and mouths talking, never giving him a break. But outside was also their only hope, and it was hard, but Michael held his hand out and Ray's shoulders slumped.

He stepped out then, and with a sure hand against his spine, Michael guided him along until he could close the door.

The front room was thankfully empty, and he wondered if the workers were still asleep or already outside. Actually, he didn't really care, he was just glad for it.

Again Michael took care of paying, trying to shield Ray from the apologetic words he heard now. It wasn't the fault of the innkeeper, but that didn't matter.

Once they stepped outside the humidity greeted them again, and he couldn't help but groan. Ray threw him an amused glance but didn't say a thing as he guided them away from the path and into the jungle.

It was hard to walk here, roots and sticks and stones poking from everywhere, but here and there he could see old walls, green and brittle with time. Sometimes Ray would stop to touch them, to snap a picture with the Sheikah Slate, and he could basically see how the Prince's thoughts went on overdrive.

What stood here before? Who built things in this dangerous place and what made everything fall away?

There were more things hidden here, there had to be. Guardians, temples, or even another Divine Beast. Something bigger.

He let his own hand travel over the walls and wondered how many people had done that before him, how many kids had jumped from up there, whose guards stood here to protect.

The stream he had heard yesterday came into view, clear and surprisingly deep. They stopped next to it to wash their heads and then began to follow it. The ground was wet from the water, slippery in places, and Michael eyed the water in distrust, but it was easier to walk here.

Soon the stream grew bigger, a mighty river now, and there were even more creeks now. He could see water crashing down over some boulders some distance away, creating a rainbow above.

They stopped to take a picture and Ray went into a rant explaining the phenomenon. Michael didn't really care, but he liked the rise and fall of the other's voice.

Out here, where he could just hear the sound of the water, it was reassuring.

They had to climb soon, up mossy walls while clinging to slippery stones. They were deep in the forest, and he would bet that there was no other Hylian around, not for quite a while. The old ruins had fallen away some time ago, but now there were more again.

Soon they walked on a pavement made out of stone, and it was pretty intact. After stumbling through this damn jungle before it was a relief, and Ray stopped there. The Prince pointed ahead, and at first Michael couldn't see a thing besides more trees and boulders, but then he made out a dark roof. It was the same color as the temple around the Spring of Strength, and he sighed.

"Oh, thank Goddess. I was pretty sure you were just leading me somewhere to push me off a cliff."

"I still could," Ray said a lot more thoughtfully than he should. "It would make it look like an accident. If you're nice I’ll tell anyone that you protected me from a great evil. How does that sound?"

Michael snorted and followed when the Prince went on. "I'm not sure if you have to do much for that. This stones are slippery as fuck. Every step I take could be the last!"

"Some hero you are," Ray chuckled and pulled himself up another boulder. Sitting down on top of it, he reached down. "I was ten the first time I hiked up here."

"Bullshit!" He took the offered hand and let Ray help him up. "No way you got up here on your own!"

"I didn't say on my own. I was ten years old!"

"So some poor guards probably carried you all the way here!" Michael protested, and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Sure, got a piggyback ride all the way up here." He punched his shoulder and got up.

"It's not that much further now. Inside it's not as hot."

 

This dome wasn’t buried, but was still hidden from the unattentive eye. Most of the outside was overgrown in vines and shaded by the trees around. From afar it blended it perfectly with the jungle, and it was only because they followed the paved walkway that they found the entrance so easily.

In all that green it looked like a dark maw waiting for them, but Ray didn't hesitate and so Michael didn't either.

It had been the same at the Spring of Strength after all, and as they stepped in here the temperature shifted. Here it was cooler, the heat and humidity not smothering them anymore, and both of them took a deep breath.

It looked nearly exactly the same as the other Spring, the dome above them dark besides a round hole at the top, allowing light to fall onto the statue of the Goddess. But it was also an entrance for the vines, and they hung from atop like spiderwebs, some even long enough to brush against the water’s surface.

The water appeared calm, which was strange enough; Michael was pretty sure it was the source if the river and the waterfalls on the way here and he had expected something more. But with nothing disturbing it, it might as well be a mirror.

Behind him Ray sighed, and he hadn't even noticed but Ray had stopped at the entrance.

"Let's do this," he mumbled, but his shoulders were slumped and his gaze cast down. As he went to put his bag down Michael brushed against his arm slightly but got no reaction in return. So he watched as the Prince began to unpack and then looked around.

No monsters and only that one way in if nothing came through the hole above. It would be easy to defend this place, but he still was sure that they didn't need to worry about this. The same feeling came over him as back at the Spring of Strength, and now it felt more familiar. In this place Hylia watched over them; they were safe.

Rubbing at his goosebumps, he didn't tell Ray. The last time he had it had upset the Prince and he didn't want that now. He knew that Ray was tense in the first place, scared that he would fail yet again.

Scared that the drunkard would be right.

Taking a deep breath, Michael steeled himself. No! Surely Ray's power would activate here! It had to be the Spring of Courage or the Spring of Wisdom, and with both of them here they had to be so very close!

He turned around to tell Ray that, but he found him sitting on the ground, staring at the white dress from the last time, the ceremonial robe or whatever.

"You know that you can see literally everything through that," Michael blurted out, and Ray blinked up to him.

"What?"

"The dress. When it's wet it gets see-through."

Ray flushed a little, but couldn't help but snort. "And you as a gentleman always averted your eyes to protect my honor."

"Sure," Michael lied, and Ray raised his brows at him as if he could read his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Ray waved him away.

"Doesn't mean I will change in front of you. Turn around."

He did and stepped towards the water to crouch down. The ground had a green tinge to it, and when Michael reached inside it wasn't cold at least. It was actually quite a nice temperature and he sighed inwardly. At least he didn't have to worry about Ray getting sick here.

He was still sitting there when Ray stepped up to him, barefoot and dressed in all white. It had a nice contrast to his tan skin.

"What if it doesn't work again?" he mumbled, and Michael stood to be next to him.

"What if it does?" he asked, and Ray seemed actually surprised by that. Like that wasn't a question he hadn't heard before.

"I don't even know," he said in wonder. "I never... what did you do after you pulled out the sword?"

"I freaked out," Michael told him bluntly, and Ray gave a startled laugh. "No, really. I even tried to put the sword back in!"

"You did not!"

"Totally did. Ask the Deku Tree next time we come around."

Ray laughed brightly at that, and it echoed in here.

"I will and he will tell me you were lying!"

"He will not," Michael assured him and then reached his hand out. Ray took it with a sigh and carefully stepped into the water. It already went up his thighs and the dress waved around his knees.

"So freaking out is the first step," Michael told him. "After that we'll wing it, okay?"

"Okay," Ray affirmed. He had been relaxed for a moment, but the tension was already creeping back in. Still he fought to smile up at Michael and squeezed his hand. "We'll wing it."

Michael nodded and let go, stepping back as he watched Ray walk up to the statue. The Prince looked up to her and Hylia smiled back, drenched in warmth and light.

Bowing his head, Ray began to pray and Michael began to wait.

 

They had time, Michael knew that. The food they had brought would last them for three days if they rationed it right, and there were enough fruit and wild animals around that they could live off of. And even then, the inn wasn't that far away and they could rest there and restock their supplies before coming back.

King Ramsey had made it clear that this had the highest priority and they had until Ray's birthday if they wanted to. Once Ray turned seventeen he would be allowed to visit the Spring of Wisdom, and that would be their next goal.

There was no reason to get impatient or worried after so little time, but Michael still did. He somehow expected Hylia's power to be instant, just like his had been. He had pulled out the sword and had been the hero, easy as that. The hard part came after.

So maybe all Ray had to do was sent a quick prayer to the Goddess and _poof_ _,_ sealing powers. Easy as that.

It didn't work that way or otherwise Ray would have found his powers long ago. Then they would sit in the castle and wait for Ganon so they could kick his ass, not sit here as the sun began to sink.

They were quiet most of the time.

Michael only disturbed Ray when he knew the other had to take a break to eat something, and Ray wasn't big on conversations when he was this concentrated.

Michael sat with his back against the wall of the temple, and like this he could look through the hole at the top. At first the moon had been a sliver at the side, barely there, but now he could see the full moon. It threw a blue light on them, reflecting from the water’s surface and illuminating the statue of Hylia in a way that the sun just couldn't.

Ray looked small in front of it, unmoving and cold. Michael had to strain to see him even breath.

It had something magical to it with the circle of moonlight around him.

"I come seeking help," Ray said suddenly. It was quiet enough that Michael couldn't tell if he was talking to him or to the statue, voicing his prayers out loud for once. "Regarding the power that has been handed down over time."

His shoulders slumped and Michael sat up, tense about the sudden shift. It was hard to tell what Ray was thinking when he'd been so quiet those past hours, how he might have worked himself up over something.

"Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away," Ray continued and let his clasped hands sink. "Or so I've been told all my life and yet... Grandmother heard them - the voices from the spirit realm. Mother told me that her own power would develop within me. But still I don't hear or feel anything."

"Ray?" Michael asked carefully, but the Prince still didn't turn towards him. He was looking up to the statue as if in a trance.

"Father has told me time and time again... He always says, 'Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'" He brought his hands up again just to bring them down, making the water splash as he broke the surface. His voice was rising, echoing in the temple walls.

"Curse you! I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient Gods and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion!"

"Ray!" Michael called again. The words left him cold, most of all such treacherous ones at such a place, and finally Ray turned towards him. It was slow, his muscles and bones stiff from holding still for so long.

"Please just tell me, Michael," he whispered now as he wrapped his arms around himself. "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

For a moment he couldn't answer. He felt frozen inside, couldn't even move a muscle, but Ray didn't avert his gaze. Ray was begging him now, standing there in waist deep water, shivering and trying to hold himself together.

"I-" he began, but Ray just shook his head.

"A false Priest, that's what the man called me yesterday and by all means, it's true!"

"No!"

"There is no holy power resting inside me, I can't even hear Hylia's touch or receive her blessings! I- I have to be numb and deaf and just a dud!" His chest was heaving now, his hands tightly grasping his upper arms. "And here I am, just wasting everyone's time because this power isn't mine! There has to be... a mistake or a mix up or someone else out there who should receive the honor of standing here, but it's certainly not me!"

"That's not true," Michael finally got a word in. "You're the first born royal child and the sword does react to you!"

"A simple mix up!" Ray snapped. "And I don't care anymore. I want to go home now."

Michael startled to his feet, because Ray was moving towards the shore, and he had promised the King. He had said he would make sure that Ray would take his time and they had time; they couldn't give up so quickly!

"I don't care what my father said, I don't care what everyone thinks! I'll go back and get the guardians ready. We'll fight Ganon with technology and not with some old legend!"

"Wait, Ray! We can still-"

But Ray was just shaking his head. He was furious now, most of all at himself, and when he reached the edge, he went to push himself up. But his hands were wet and the ground slippery, and Ray slipped off with a cry.

Michael was next to him instantly, but the Prince had caught himself, standing in the water just as still as before. Whatever rage had fallen upon him just now simply washed away as he began to tremble.

It started in his shoulders and then worked down his body. It was in his fingers as he reached up to hide his face.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered, and it sounded so broken that Michael felt a lump in his throat. "What am I lacking?"

"Ray," he whispered. He got to his knees to be on eye-level with him and touched his arm, but the Prince was still hiding, was actually shying away, and Michael didn't think about it before he pulled him in.

He had never expected to actually hug the Prince, it wasn't his place after all, but now he pressed Ray against his chest and didn't regret it. What else was he supposed to do? Seeing him like this tore at his heart, and words wouldn't reach him anymore, not that Michael knew what to say in the first place.

He could tell that Ray wasn't used to this. Granted, the only people who would hug him where his parents, and that was different. That must have been the reason why he gave that little surprised noise as Michael wrapped his arms around him and simply held him. It was the only thing he could think of because Ray felt small and lost and cold in his arms, and there was no other noise besides the splashing of the water and some distant cicadas. Nobody would see them here.

Maybe Ray realized that as well, because he let his hands sink only to bring them up again, grasping tightly for Michael's tunic to pull him closer. Michael let him, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Ray's.

They stood like that for a while, Ray burying his face in his chest as his hands grasped at his back as if he feared Michael would let go. He didn't plan to, not when it was so desperately clear that Ray needed this. A break, something new, anything really to break him out of his own mindset.

"If I just knew," Ray whispered. "If I just knew what I’m doing wrong... I'd do anything."

"I know," Michael assured him and squeezed him tighter. "I know, Ray."

"I want to make my people proud. I want to make my father and my mother proud. You as well," he continued and twisted the fabric of Michael's tunic in his hands. "Goddess, you must despise me! Everyone must! I should be the savior of this kingdom but instead I bring nothing but ruin and death to it!"

"I would never despise you," Michael swore into dark hair. "I couldn't. Even if everything turned against you, I would stand by your side. Your father as well. Ryan and Gavin and the other Champions. They are all with you."

"Thank you," Ray murmured. "Thank you... I don't... I don't deserve such kindness... I don't-"

Michael shushed him until he fell quiet. As he looked up, Hylia watched them with her everlasting smile, and with one last squeeze, he let go of Ray.

Ray still held on though, clinging to him like his life depended on it, and Michael gave him a moment to compose himself. When the hands finally slipped from his back, he sat onto the ground.

Ray watched him listlessly, his face flushed and his shoulders slumped. There was something lost in him, like he was far gone.

Then he frowned as Michael pulled off his boots.

"What are you-"

"We're both in this," Michael said and kicked his other shoe off as well. "Pretty sure I told you that before. Also just sitting here is really boring."

He scooted forward until he could slip into the Spring as well and couldn't help but hiss. The water had been warm before but it had clearly cooled off now. Not as freezing as the Spring of Strength, but after the heat of the day still quite a shock.

Ray next to him stared with wide eyes. "You don't even have a change of clothes!"

"If this will get your powers that will be the least of my concern," he assured him. "The fact that my balls just retreated into my body is worse. Seriously, how do you do this over such a long time?"

"I'm not a bitch about it," Ray told him, unimpressed, and Michael grinned at him.

"Just worried. You gotta pass on your power at some point, would be a shame if your dick froze off befo- ouch!" He rubbed his shoulder where Ray had punched him and danced a step away from him.

"We're at a holy place," Ray snapped at him. "We have to be respectful!"

"I'm just saying. Sorry!"

But Ray wasn't really angry, there was a mischievous gleam in his eye, and when Michael offered his hand, he took it without any hesitation.

"You don't have to do this," he said as Michael lead him towards the statue, but he didn't even bother to answer. And maybe he really didn't have to. The Hero wasn't as tightly bound to the Goddess, couldn't hear her voice or see her light. The hero just fought to protect the kingdom and the High Priest. Surely, some of his ancestors had prayed, but he had never been one to trust blindly in faith.

He was acutely aware of that in the moment they stopped in front of the statue and he folded his hands like Ray did. Hylia would know that, would know all the time he'd doubted her, all the time he hadn't lived after her rules.

And still he'd been allowed to pull out the sword.

Like this he could nearly pretend to be a child again, kneeling before his bed to pray with his mother. It had been a nightly ritual and he could barely remember the words or what he had prayed for. He'd probably just blabbered after his mother because it made her happy.

Right now he felt the same. Unfit and unsure and not knowing what to wish for.

For Ray to be granted the power that was his, for Ganon to take his time some more, for his sword to be always sharp and ready in his need.

When had that changed? When had his childish wish for sunshine and health turned to this? Why was the weight of the kingdom resting on them?

Two kids, standing in waist deep water to pray.

Suddenly the weight was overwhelming, was daring to crush him, and maybe that was how Ray felt because Ray had truly understood his role. Michael was still too new for this, he could barely grasp his role in all of this, because in all stories it sounded like so much fun. To be the hero and slay the evil.

Right now it wasn't fun.

He grasped his hands tighter, but the fear was heavy in his chest and throat and he didn't find the words, he couldn't-

Ray's hand was cold but soft as he laid it on top of his, startling him out of his thoughts.

"It makes you think standing here," he said. "Sometimes it's better to not think too much. Sometimes you just have to let your heart speak to her."

He smiled, soft and lovely. "At least I think so. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right."

Michael also tried to smile, but he could tell himself that it was shaky.

"I'm scared," he heard himself say, and Ray's hand squeezed his again.

"Me too. More than anyone could ever imagine." He turned back towards the statue. "That's why I'm happy that you're here with me. I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore."

Michael watched him and tried to imagine Ray here in this Spring with nothing but Hylia, the water and his thoughts. How scary. So endlessly scary.

"We're both in this together now, right?" Ray asked shyly, and Michael nodded.

"Yeah."

Ray threw him a short smile before turning back around. He folded his hands and lowered his head once more, and after a while Michael followed suit. Under the watchful eye of Hylia they prayed until their minds fell silent.

Still, Hylia didn't grant her power that night.

 

 

Amazing fanart by [Sarah ](https://fake-ah-crevv.tumblr.com/post/169703747481/wheezes-softly-kahnah23)\- thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading straight into the final, woot!
> 
> So guys, on Monday I'll fly to the US (screams) but I'll try to update Fridays as well - it might just not be at the usual time! See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Birthday,” he added, and Ray’s lips quirked into a soft smile.
> 
> “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update because I'm in the USA, whoot!

Chapter 10

 

“There was no need to eat those lizards. We still had enough food and even if not, there were fruits all around!”

“Listen, you never know until you try. They were delicious. You even said so yourself.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that I said that it tastes weird but you assured me it was all good.”

Michael shrugged. “It wasn’t bad.”

“You could have poisoned us both,” Ray reminded him and then rolled his eyes when Michael waved him off.

“They tasted great grilled over that fire, just admit it.”

“You fed me lizards!” Ray pushed a hand against his chest. “Me! A royal!”

“And you’re welcome!”

Ray laughed and turned away from him.

It was nice to hear him laugh; it had been rare those past days.

They had stayed at the Spring of Courage for nearly a week. A week of praying, both Ray alone or them together. Fuck, once in a while Michael had waited until Ray had been asleep to try alone.

It didn’t help.

Nothing seemed to help, and he felt so helpless because of it. All his pretty words that they would do this and do it together, but now he felt the first glimpses of doubt.

He knew he shouldn’t and he wasn’t even quite sure to whom it directed, if he was doubting Ray or Hylia, and both were horrible crimes he couldn’t forgive himself for.

He was just tired, that was probably why. He hadn’t done much those past days, waiting while Ray prayed and then taking care of him as good as he could, but it was still emotionally draining. By now he was pretty sure he sounded like a broken record, sputtering the same nonsense every time Ray started to doubt himself.

For now it was working, but what if it didn’t anymore?

A week of hard working just to fail was rough, he knew that, but he also knew that for Ray it was nothing new. That he had been doing things like that since he’d been a child, and Michael grew more and more sick the more he thought about it.

So seeing him smile and laugh like this was a blessing.

He could tell that it would happen less and less now. It had been nearly nonexistent at the Spring and while traveling through the jungle, but out here on the bridge Ray appeared more free.

It would stop once they got close to the castle again. Under the watchful eyes of his people, Ray would tense again, and the knowledge that he had to report to his father wasn’t helping.

Michael was pretty sure that Ray and the King hadn’t really talked since Geoff forbid him to work on the Guardians. 

“Also you wanted me to eat that strange frog again,” Michael reminded him gladly, if only to see how Ray grinned at him. “And you admitted that you ate insects before.”

“That was for an controlled experiment, I told you!”

“What makes you say that those lizards weren’t?”

“Oh, who are you kidding? You were just bored!”

Now it was on Michael to laugh, because that was precisely what had happened. Ray smiled up at him and the sun was standing in the east, warm and soft and drenching everything gold.

For a moment it was all good.

 

Ray’s smile fell once they rode into the city. There were people on the street, cheering at his return with their hopeful eyes all turned to them. But the longer they rode on, stoic and silent, the more Michael could see that fading. An eerie whisper followed them instead.

_ Heir to the throne. _

_ A throne of Nothing. _

_ Nothing but failure. _

Michael wanted to reach over and take Ray’s hand, anything just to comfort him, but he didn’t. Ray was staring ahead at the castle, as if being in there would make anything better, and he had the reins tightly clenched around his fist, pulling and twisting at it.

Michael wished he could change it.

 

They were both silent as they moved through the castle. There were knights and maids around, bowing as they passed by, but neither of them tried to strike up a conversation.

It was probably better like that, and Michael followed Ray into his chamber just to be away from them, just to escape their damn eyes.

Ray threw his bag onto his bed and ignored the reports on his desk. Instead he went out the back door and stopped on the small bridge leading towards his study.

When Michael followed he also looked around, but the courtyards around were empty. No Guardians and no Sheikah working on them, just plain green grass, and Ray took a deep breath.

He turned towards his study just to find the door locked.

Not that he seemed surprised by that.

Instead he leaned his head against the wood, and Michael stood behind him, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“My birthday is in two days,” Ray said slowly, and right, he had nearly forgotten about that. “We should… We should take the rest of this day to rest and then head out tomorrow towards the Spring of Wisdom.”

“Alright.”

“I don’t want to stay here any longer than necessary.”

Only that Ray also didn’t want to visit the Spring. He just wanted to get away, somewhere in between destinations if only to escape everyone else.

Michael reached out and brushed against his shoulder.

“We can do that.”

 

The crescent moon had thinned over the time they stayed at the Spring and now the sky was nearly pitch black. The stars twinkled above, showing the way, and from where Michael stood he could see a pale glowing band stretching across the sky.

Milkyway or whatever. Ray probably knew.

He hadn't been quite sure what he was doing outside of his room this late, he just knew that he couldn't sleep. There was something uneasy trapped in his chest and it didn't just come from King Ramsey's visit earlier.

The King had approached him before dinner and Michael had reported to him. That they had reached the Spring safely, that Ray had prayed for nearly the entire time they had been there.

That nothing had changed.

Maybe it was because it was him and not Ray, but Geoff didn't quite hide his disappointment as well as usual. He did thank Michael for keeping Ray there and staying by his side.

It hadn't helped though, and Michael was well aware of that.

No, it wasn't that. It was also the fact that apparently Ray was still hiding away, even from his father, feigning to be asleep no matter who came along to visit.

This wasn't how things should go.

And still, as his feet had moved him out here it took him until reaching one of the courtyards to realize what had called him here.

He hadn't visited this part of the castle before but he found this place easily and as he stepped outside, he found Ray.

The Prince didn't notice him, not while he stood quietly here in the shadows.

The Guardians had been relocated here and Ray was too occupied with them, working on one that laid there broken and dark, with two others moving around a little further away, keeping watch over the castle with their strange single eye.

Michael threw them a short glance before turning back towards the Prince.

Ray had to be exhausted, not only because of their long journey, but simply emotionally drained. The past days had been rough, and the weeks before as well.

Michael felt his own exhaustion in his bones, something that sleep couldn't quite cure, something that would take quite some time to get rid of.

But time wasn't on their side anymore.

Still, they were both out here, and even though Michael was just here because of Ray, Ray was here on his own free will. Trying to work around his father's commands, but surely, if only one of the guards or the maids had seen him, it would reach Geoff's ears soon enough.

It shouldn't come as a surprise though. Ray was so invested with this old technologies that he couldn't just let go.

He didn't have to technically. Only until he was granted his power, but oh, that was so much easier said than done.

Michael stepped out of the shadows to get Ray inside, because their break was short and they had to rest while they could, but he had to have made some noise because Ray jumped.

The Prince turned around and knocked his little lantern down as he hid his hands behind his back like he could hide his oil stained fingers.

It should be sweet or funny, but the lantern rolled over the grass and for a moment Ray's face was illuminated, and he looked scared. Scared to be disturbed at the only thing he loved so much, scared to be judged and screamed at again.

"How can they say you don't care?" Michael asked instead and leaned down to pick the lantern up. Ray relaxed when he realized it was him, and that meant much more then Michael could fully grasp. "You work so hard for this kingdom."

Ray's eyes flitted away and he turned back towards the Guardian. "You should be asleep."

"Same goes for you," he reminded him, but held the lantern up so that Ray could see better. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"We always do."

True. Michael watched him work for a moment, and seeing into the insides of the Guardian felt strange. Like seeing bones.

"That's what you do, I guess," he mumbled, "Always hurrying from one place to another."

Ray shrugged, but Michael pushed on, "You never rest. All your free time goes into this old technologies and still people talk."

"Because I keep failing at the only important thing," Ray said. "They don't care if I'm good with these things here, they probably won't save them. So of course they talk. I can understand them."

Turning away from the Guardian, Michael watched the Prince now and didn't like what he found. His face was pulled into a bitter grimace and he closed the Guardian up with angry movements.

"I just want this whole thing to be over with."

"It will be soon," Michael assured him, but Ray just laughed coldly.

"In one way or another, right?"

"Ray..."

The Prince closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I don't even know why I'm snapping at you of all people. Sometimes it feels like you're the only one on my side anyway. It's just-" He groaned and turned to lean against the Guardian.

"I can't sleep. I can't fucking close my eyes. What if this doesn't work? What if we reach this Spring and nothing happens again? What then?"

"It's the Spring of Wisdom," Michael reminded him. "Wisdom is the attribute that fits you the best out of all three gifts of the Goddesses. Something will happen."

"That's what my father told me with each of the Springs and it did not."

Michael took his wrist and squeezed.

"Even if nothing happens, we will think of something new then. But right now this _ is  _ something new and I'm sure that something will happen. Something has to!"

Ray opened his eyes again and looked at him, pleading in silence.

"I'm just so tired," he finally said, and yeah. Yeah, Michael could see that.

"It'll be over soon," he reminded him, and Ray nodded.

“I guess so.”

Michael led him back into his room, through the long hallways of the castle and under some watchful eyes. He didn’t care anymore. They were all probably talking anyway, giggling behind their hands and pointing fingers.

So useless.

He nearly wanted to pity them, but deep down he knew that those people were just scared. The end of their world was right around the corner and there was nothing they could do to change it.

So Michael shook their voices and eyes and those thoughts off and just concentrated on Ray’s wrist that he held tight. How his pulse pressed into Michael’s fingers, assuring him over and over again that they were both alive. 

They were still alive, there was hope.

Ray remained quiet on their way back, and it was only as they stepped into his chamber that Michael noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes. God, they were both so tired.

He helped the Prince settle in his bed and wasn’t even surprised when Ray grasped his hand.

“Stay,” he whispered, and Michael just nodded. It would be more reasonable to get up and leave or at least go for one of the armchairs standing around, but he climbed into the other side of the bed and laid down. At first they laid back to back, but he could feel Ray shift uneasily, and when Michael turned onto his back, the other curled into his side.

Maybe he should be more surprised about this situation, but he wasn’t. Ray’s face was warm where it pressed into his chest and his fingers grasped his shirt tightly like he feared slipping off.

Michael brought his arm around his shoulder to keep him closer, because they shouldn’t be apart. They were two parts of the same thing.

He must have slipped into sleep, because the next thing he noticed was sunlight streaming through the high windows of the room. Not even dim morning light; it looked like it was close to noon ,and it had been a while since he’d slept so long. Not only that, Ray was also still asleep, and for a moment Michael was at a loss of what to do.

Ray was always the first awake; camping at the Spring had shown him that the Prince barely slept more than a couple of hours each night, but now he was relaxed and half draped across of him.

Michael blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at the Prince. From here he could only see the top of his head, but he could feel Ray’s heartbeat against his side, slow and steady. It had something calming about it, and Michael reached down to stroke over Ray’s arm.

His skin was warm from sleep and the Prince sighed softly, but he didn’t stir so Michael also relaxed. 

They needed every moment of rest they could get before his long journey, and he knew they should probably be already on the road, but right now he didn’t care. 

Ray’s birthday was tomorrow and he wouldn’t be allowed at the Spring of Wisdom before that.

He liked being this close, liked being the only one Ray allowed to see him this vulnerable. It made him feel special, made his heart pick up whenever he realized how far they’d come, and he wondered what that meant.

Granted, he wasn’t stupid.

Deep down inside he knew he was falling for the Prince, knew that he wasn’t the first hero who had, but he didn’t mind it. His whole being was so tightly wrapped around Rays that it had only been a matter of time. He was meant to protect him, to give him everything he needed, if it was company, or rest, or his life.

It didn’t matter to him as long as he could still stay beside him like that.

There was a knock on the door, sudden enough to make him jump, and Ray also gave a small startled noise.

"Ray?" called Geoff, and Michael froze. He could feel Ray tense as well and he just hoped that Geoff wouldn't waltz in here. There was no way he would get out of here alive, and like hell would he be able to explain this situation.

"The knights told me you haven't left your room yet," Geoff continued, and Michael already felt bad. This wasn't important whatever he and Ray had here. Geoff sounded so concerned, enough to make Ray sit up halfway, and Michael's arm slipped from his shoulders.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

Ray bit on his lip and Michael threw him a glance. He knew that Ray hadn't talked to his father yet after their fight and he surely had planned to just move on to the Spring without seeing him, but now he had to make a choice.

Ray cleared his throat and called, "I'm fine. Just been resting up."

For a moment Geoff didn't answer, maybe surprised that he did get an answer in the first place.

"I see. I didn't want to bother you. Surely you got home late yesterday," he finally said, and that was a lie. They didn't reach the castle late enough to not go and see him. Also, he knew that Ray usually didn't sleep in.

Ray stayed silent after that, but Michael could feel his hand twist in the blanket, picking on the edge of it. He looked both exhausted and guilty.

"If you want to we could have dinner together," Geoff went on. "Talk about your birthday tomorrow and see how you want to celebrate. Does that sound good?"

Ray opened his mouth but then stopped himself, pressing his lips together. He didn't plan to be here and Michael knew exactly why. The seventeenth birthday was a big one for Priests because they were finally adults in the face of the Goddess. Usually it was celebrated with a lot of rituals or something like that, but Michael wasn't quite sure. It was probably different because Ray was royal, but it didn't matter in the first place. Ray wouldn't be here tomorrow, not if everything went according to plan.

So Ray stayed silent and they both could hear Geoff sigh.

"I'll see you later then," he finished, and they listened as he stepped away from the door.

Ray waited until his steps retreated down the hall and then groaned loudly. He threw himself back into bed, making his head smash into Michael's stomach.

It knocked all air out of his lungs and he gave an answering groan.

"Sorry," Ray just mumbled, making no move to scoot away.

"You nearly knocked me out," Michael whined as he tried to get some air back.

"Some kind of hero you are."

"Oh come on, not fair! I wasn't prepared for such an attack!"

Ray chuckled softly, but it fell flat. He was pulling the blanket tighter around himself as if he wanted to hide away but knew he couldn't.

Michael watched him, but again he could only see the top of Ray's head and couldn't read his face. Still, he brought his arm back around his shoulders, and when he stroked his arm now, he could feel goosebumps rise.

Neither of them commented on them.

"You should go and talk to your father," he said quietly, but Ray immediately shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"He's trying, Ray. You two haven't seen each other in a w-"

"I don't care. I'm still pissed, okay?"

He sounded like a little child, but Michael let it go. He had no right to mess with their relationship and he wouldn't.

So he just reached up to play with the strands of Ray's hair and the Prince hummed.

"I should cut it again. It's getting too long."

"I kinda like it like this."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded and Ray finally sat up. He let a hand travel through his hair, which was totally on purpose as he looked around.

"It's really late. We should have already been on the streets an hour ago." He turned around to slap Michael on the chest. "Your fault for lazing around - I guess no nice breakfast for us then!"

Michael whined if only to make Ray grin before getting shoved from the bed.

"Come on. We have to get ready fast if we still want to get some distance!"

 

The way to Mount Lanaryu was long. The mountain was one of the highest in Hyrule and could be seen from nearly everywhere, but the mountainside was only accessible from a few places. Dangerous cliffs and the ocean prevented easy access, but Ray never faltered on their way.

They went past Kakariko, the village of the Sheikah and Michael was sure they would rest there. Surely Ray wanted to visit this place with all their scholars and knowledge, but he barely took a glance up the path before moving on. Over the course of the day a strange determination had taken over him, like he finally wanted to see this through.

Maybe he could feel it now too, the uneasiness in every flower and plant they went past. Michael could and it made him sick. It felt like everything was hiding from the Calamity, and it felt close.

Whenever he thought about it he couldn't help but shiver.

It was mostly because of that that he was unusually quiet on their journey. The chime of the sword was at the back of his head, keeping him on edge. He expected an attack any second, as if the Calamity was just waiting for them to turn a corner to attack.

That wasn't likely, but he remembered the reports about the increase of mobs.

They rode well into the night until they reached the first outskirts of the mountainside. Out here there were no more villages, not even stables, and even when Ray double checked on the Sheikah Slate it brought up nothing.

So they camped under some trees and watched the stars move from leaf to leaf, both too worked up to really rest.

Laying on his back, Michael watched the moon rise to their right. It was barely more than a sliver now and by tomorrow it would probably be completely dark. He waited in silence until it peaked and then turned onto his side.

Ray rested his head on his arms, also looking up into the sky, and for a moment Michael watched him. The moon didn’t give them a lot of light, and what they have was washed out cold, but the blue of it somehow suited Ray, just like the setting sun did, and Michael wondered if the light mattered at all to him.

“Hey Ray,” he whispered, even though they were both awake and there was nobody else around that they would bother. But he didn’t want to disturb the silence he had despised in the beginning so much.

Ray turned his head to look at him and now the moon reflected in his eyes. They looked like they were glowing from within and a shiver worked down his spine by the look of it.

“Happy Birthday,” he added, and Ray’s lips quirked into a soft smile.

“Thank you.”

He half sat up to get closer but Ray’s hand came up to rest against his chest. He didn’t push him away though; it was just a warning, but when Michael leaned closer, Ray allowed him. It was only when they were mere inches apart that Ray whispered, “Don’t tempt me, hero.”

His eyes darted down to his lips though, the moon still caught in them.

“I’m a Priest,” Ray reminded him softly. “Today I will step in front of the Goddess to prove my worth. I’ve been abstinent for so long, don’t make me.”

Right. They couldn’t risk it for something so petty and Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m not mad,” Ray assured him, and with a nod Michael laid back down.

He figured he should be embarrassed, but he wasn’t. His heartbeat had picked up, but not because he’d been nervous, just from anticipation.

Their bond was strong, he could feel it, and to him it didn’t matter in which direction it would go. He just let it flow through him because the feeling was warm and comfortable, something safe to fall back into.

When he turned to look at Ray once more, he saw the other had also closed his eyes, was enjoying that feeling, and Michael couldn’t help but grin.

“That wasn’t a no though,” he asked, and Ray snorted. His eyes fluttered open before darting to him. Bright and cheerful.

“Try to sleep,” he just told him, and Michael also chuckled.

“Fine,” he gave up. “You too.”

 

“You will freeze your dick off for sure this time,” Michael told him helpfully, and flinched when Ray’s tunic hit his head.

“Hundreds of Priests have done this before me, I’ll be fine.”

“Pretty sure they had things called cloaks.”

“I have a cloak, you peasant.”

Michael rolled his eyes. It was very early, even for their usual schedule. Neither of them had slept much, so they had started getting ready the moment it got even remotely bright. He was just waiting for Ray to get dressed.

He had his back turned to him, looking up at the snowy peak of Mount Lanaryu, and knew they would reach the Spring up there today. It wouldn’t be easy and the snowy mountainside made his skin crawl, but it also left him giddy deep down. This place was right, he was sure of if.

Wisdom was Ray’s thing, surely the Goddess would hear his prayer there!

Something was moving in front of the white landscape and for a moment he was sure it was just a bird, only that it was a damn big bird, and when he took a closer look he couldn't help but groan.

“For fuck’s sake.”

“What?” Ray asked and stepped by his side. He had already wrapped his arms around himself, the white dress not much defense against the cold wind.

Michael pointed ahead and Ray had to squint his eyes before a smile broke his face.

“Gavin!” he called over the distance and began to wave his arms frantically. “Gavin, down here! Come on, Michael! Let’s walk towards him!”

“He can fucking fly,” Michael protested, but gathered their bags to follow the Prince. He was pretty sure Gavin wasn’t the only one around, and sure enough there were other figures appearing in the early morning fog.

“They’re all here,” Ray called excitedly. A gust of wind made the fog whisk out in white strands as Gavin landed before them.

“Ray!” he chirped.

“Gavin!” he replied eagerly and stopped in his tracks. “What are you doing here?” 

“Wishing you a happy birthday of course! What else should I be doing here?”

Ray laughed and Gavin seemed very pleased with himself, so much that his he fluffed his feathers. Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, and Gavin threw him a quick look but didn’t say a thing about it.

Maybe he also didn’t want to fight in front of Ray, not today.

They moved on, and sure enough the others waited patiently for them. Michael couldn’t even stay bitter because Jack was there, nodding towards him as a greeting.

“How did you even know I’d be here?” Ray called.

“Let's say your father had a pretty good idea where you’d run to on your birthday,” Ryan told him as he stepped forward. He gave Ray a loose hug, but Michael could see the flash of guilt cross Ray’s face.

They hadn’t even said goodbye to the King, and still…

“I’m so happy,” Ray assured them when Ryan let him go.

“And you didn’t even open your presents yet,” Jeremy told him and gave him a playful clap on the back, that made Ray stumble. Ryan steadied him quickly but before Ray could say more, Gavin dropped something on top of his head.

Ray made a surprised noise before pulling it off. It was a grey-blue cloak, thick and fluffy looking, and Gavin seemed immensely proud of it.

"Made out of Rito feathers. You will find nothing that keeps you warmer on your journey to the Spring of Wisdom," he explained, and Ray smiled up to him.

"Thank you so much, it feels really soft!"

"But just in case it's not enough this is from me and Jeremy," Ryan interrupted, and offered a necklace. A blood red stone sat in a golden socket, shining dimly.

"I made sure we gathered the most stunning ruby for you, Prince Ray," Jeremy assured him.

"And our jewelers crafted it and put a spell on it," Ryan went on as he put the necklace around Ray. "It wards off the cold if you need it to."

"It's beautiful," Ray said quickly as he reached for the stone. Even in the dim light it glowed from within as if a flame was trapped inside. Michael had mostly seen Ray clad in blue colors, but he kind of liked the red.

"This should be more than enough for your journey up to the top of Mount Lanaryu."

"I'm sure it will be plenty. Thank both of you so much."

"Prince Ray," Jack called softly and stepped forward. "We Zoras barely feel any cold so we never needed things to protect yourself for it, so we bring you this gift."

He held out a stone, as big as a palm and smooth as glass. Ray made an intrigued noise as he picked it up. As he held it up Michael could actually see light fall through it even though the rock looked like solid amber.

Ray turned it in his hand, already trying to solve its mystery, and Jack just chuckled. "Those can only be found at the deepest and darkest parts of lakes. They are very rare and our scientists have some theories about it, but I'm sure you'd love to come up with your own."

"I do," Ray quickly assured him. "Thank you so much, Prince Jack."

During all of that Michael had held himself a bit back. This was Ray's moment, the closest thing to a birthday he would get, and he was fine just standing behind them all to watch. Ray looked so excited now, couldn't even decide which of his presents he wanted to check out first, and Michael couldn't help but smile.

He himself had no present for the Prince, nothing he could offer someone that was of such a higher standing than him, but he didn't think Ray expected something from him. Michael rather wanted to celebrate with him once all of this was over, when they could really relax.

"Here," someone said next to him, startling him. It was Ryan, who threw him a funny look now, and blushing, Michael realized he had been staring at the Prince while deep in thought.

"Excuse me?"

"A ruby circlet," Ryan explained and held up another piece of jewelry. "You might be dressed more fittingly than the Priest's gown, but you can't underestimate the cold. It will protect you as well."

"That must have cost a fortune," Michael protested, but didn't stop him from placing the circlet on his hair.

"Don't worry about that. There are no rupees that matter if you freeze to death up there."

That was probably true, and he tentatively reached up to touch the silver circlet. It reminded him strangely of a crown and he had to fight down another blush. The weight was strange but the whole thing did feel warm when his fingers brushed against the metal.

"He looks happy," Ryan went on, and when Michael checked he was watching Ray.

Yeah, he looked happy now if only because he could forget for a moment, chatting with Jeremy about Jack's strange stone. But last night he'd barely slept, and the night before he had only calmed down once Michael had been with him.

Ray was wearing thin, but this was it, the last stretch. It had to be.

"There were... bad times," Michael said quietly. "He keeps on pulling himself back together but it's getting harder."

"You're doing good," Ryan simply assured him. "Don't doubt yourself, because you're helping Prince Ray a lot. King Ramsey said the same and it's obvious to everyone who's taking a second look."

Michael smiled a bit shyly, but it felt good to hear that. He was trying, but it was getting harder each time they failed over and over again.

"All will be fine," Ryan continued and now looked up the mountainside. "I always believed that the Spring of Wisdom was the most significant one for Prince Ray. If he's granted his powers there or the Goddess will for the first time answer his prayers, I don't know. But any step forward is appreciated now."

Michael nodded and let his hands sink. The peak of Mount Lanaryu was distant, but in just a few hours they would reach it. It would be rough, but if it was one of Hylia's tests they would take it and come out just fine.

"Michael."

This time it was Jack, and Michael couldn't help but smile upon seeing his old friend again.

"You've both come far," Jack told him, and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug. Laughing, he squeezed Jack back and closed his eyes.

The six of them here, King Ramsey back in the castle, they were all the defenders of Hyrule, the Champions of their own kind. Thinking about it like that, there was no way they couldn't win against the Calamity. It seemed impossible.

"You two should get going," Jeremy piped up, and Jack let him go.

"He's right."

"Mountains are dangerous and you should get some distance in case the weather changes. It's quite a trip."

Michael threw a glance to Ray and found him also nodding. There was a new determination now, fueled by the gifts he kept close to him.

"You don't have a lot of time at the Spring," Gavin warned them. "At night this is a death zone where one wrong step can mean your end and if not you might freeze. All your protection will not be enough for a night out there, so make your descent soon enough."

"It has to be enough time," Ray replied and also caught Michael's gaze. He was smiling now and Michael couldn't help but return it.

"We'll wait for you," Ryan said, and Ray turned towards him.

"You really don't have to. Certainly there are more important things you could do."

"We all came here to see you off, Prince Ray," Jack assured him and squeezed his arm. "And we will also be here to welcome you into our ranks as well. Please be assured that right now there is nothing more important than this."

Ray smiled, honest and warm, before stepping back. He didn't quite bow but lowered his head, which was something huge coming from the Prince, and Michael also stepped away from the Champions.

"Thank you all so much," Ray repeated as his eyes traveled over each of them. "I'll make sure to come back with good news."

They said their goodbye quickly, because each passing minute of sunlight would be precious soon. Also it wouldn't be for long, just until this evening, because Gavin was right, they couldn’t survive a night on this mountain.

It still left them with enough time, and who knew... Michael was still sure that once Hylia decided to grant her power it would be instant. Maybe Ray just had to approach the Spring and that would be it, a quick prayer and nothing more.

They didn't get far before now was crunching beneath his boots and when he looked over his shoulder, he could still see the four Champions in the distance. Three shadows on the ground, getting swallowed by the early haze and one flying high to watch over them a bit longer.

"Michael," Ray called softly, and he turned back towards him. The Prince stood in front of him, earnest and strong as he held his hand out.

Michael took it and let his fingers slip in between the Prince’s. Ray's skin was warm, and when they pressed their wrists together Michael could feel his heartbeat. It settled something in him, and he squeezed Ray's hand.

"I have a good feeling," Ray told him and smiled shyly.

"Me too," Michael agreed and looked up towards the peak of the mountain. "It's the Spring of Wisdom, this is your place."

With a nod, Ray turned and pulled him along into a white, white world ahead of them, and Michael followed willingly.

 

Soon he had to let go to jam his hand under his armpits. The temperature seemed to drop with each of their steps and wind had picked up. It wasn't harsh but brought enough cold with it that it felt cutting, like needles on his skin.

He kept on checking on Ray, but it was hard to see. The cloak Gavin had gave him was thick and nearly swallowed him whole. It barely flapped in the wind and had a hood that Ray had pulled deep over his face. His new necklace was glowing softly, red and warm. Sometimes Michael would catch the same glow just in his peripheral when he looked up, but the one time he took off his circlet to check, the glow stopped and the wind seemed just a bit sharper.

He had his own cape tightly wrapped around him, but he was still worried. Ray's cloak protected him against the worst of it, but for Hylia's sake he was still just wearing those dumb sandals, and even now the snow was high enough to make them sink in to their ankles.

So Michael went ahead, leaving footprints that Ray could step into, and wondered how the fuck other Priests did this alone. Well, maybe they did and then caught their death up here.

Thanks Hylia for that.

But they made it work and climbed higher. The other four were just a distant memory now, something he didn't really think about. His whole concentration on the next step as he began to sink into the snow up to his calf.

They didn't talk, not unless it was to point something out like the view as they got higher or the huge ice pillars around. Michael couldn't tell if they were man made or not, but they were clear like glass, and one time both of them stopped to look.

The sun had appeared in the east, casting long rays over Hyrule, and one hit the pillar just right. It created a rainbow in front of them, colors that were brilliant after all that white.

Ray was the one who stepped right into it, shrugging the cloak over his shoulders to let it travel over his bare arms.

He was laughing softly, spinning around as if he was dancing again until he stopped in front of him.

"It feels warm, Michael," he told him, beaming as if all the wonders he had seen were nothing against this. Childish joy over a rainbow, and Michael also stepped into the colors, crowding into Ray's space, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him right here. High up where no one could see and the only warmth came from each other and the bright violet spilling over Ray's face. And he was sure that this time Ray would let him by the way he was grinning up at him, leaning into his warmth and tilting his head like an invitation.

But he didn't, fearing that this was a test of Hylia, one last obstacle they had to overcome, and he wouldn't let it stop them. Instead he just pulled Ray in tight, burying his cold nose in the other's neck, and felt him squirm and laugh.

The rainbow faded and they went on, back in the cold, but it was easier now. There were steps painstakingly etched into the mountain, and even though the stone was slippery with ice it was still faster like this.

They were on the right path now, he could tell. The steps lead them higher up, round and around the mountain, and here and there Michael saw some Wolfos, fur just as white as the snow, but nothing bothered coming close to them. They weren't allowed on the path of the Goddess.

Michael’s face felt numb even as the sun grew higher. He saw its rays, watched them travel over his cape, but couldn’t feel their warmth. There was a fine haze now appearing around them and it was swallowing it all up, the warm rays and Hyrule around, until it felt like they were walking in a cloud, the sun above just a milky spot of light that was wavering and weak.

Ray was still right behind him, walking in his steps, and once or twice he was so close that Michael felt his body heat, could hear his small pants from climbing for so long, but he didn’t complain once. Michael also didn’t; he kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of them.

This was a test and he hadn’t failed one once. This was nothing against the vast darkness of the lost woods, where he knew there were things lurking around every corner and one wrong step would keep him trapped in that maze for eternity.

No, here he could feel the protection of Hylia and could hear Ray breathing.

“Michael,” Ray called after a while, and it startled him. It felt like hours since they had last spoke, and he stopped to turn around.

They were close to the peak, he was pretty sure. If he tilted his head he could see the cliff end up above. Somehow he had expected the Spring to be up there, on one of the highest points of Hyrule, and he hadn’t even noticed that the steps they had followed had ended some time ago. It was hard to keep track of them at some places, seeing as they got quickly covered by snow.

But Ray had also stopped a couple feet behind him, the cloak tightly wrapped around himself as he stared into a small passage Michael hadn’t even noticed.

He returned to him and felt his own breath hitch.

The passage opened into an alcove. There was no dome made out of dark stones, but there was Hylia’s statue and the Spring at her feet.

Ray threw him a glance, eyes big in wonder before going ahead, fighting through the snow that nearly reached his knees here before he stumbled. There were three steps leading up to a stone platform, and here was no snow, not even ice covering it, the same as the statue.

Stepping into the alcove, Michael immediately noticed how the wind calmed down. It couldn't reach them down here with all those walls protecting them, but it was still cold. Still, the water wasn’t frozen, it splashed softly in front of them, and something about this felt other worldy.

All those machine and beasts, the glowing pond and volcanoes, even the rainbow from before; nothing seemed more wonderful than this place here.

Ray’s breathing was going fast now, Michael nearly expected it to echo between the cliffs here, and he reached out to steady him.

“I’m here,” Ray whispered without looking at him. He was still taking in this place, his eyes shining. “I finished my training as a Priest. I am here!”

He sounded disbelieving, like he never expected this to happen in the first place, and then he began to frantically shrug off the cloak.

Michael pulled a face but took the cloak. Even without the wind it was still cold and Ray was just wearing his white robe. He even reached up to pull of his new necklace and gave it to Michael.

There were already goosebumps traveling up his arms, but the Prince didn’t seem to notice. He hurried towards the edge of the spring and Michael wanted to hold him back right away because like hell he was going into that water! But Ray stopped there, folding his hands and looking up to the statue.

“Goddess Hylia,” he called, voice bright and clear. “Today is my seventeenth birthday. Please give me the blessing as a Priest so that I can spread your voice through Hyrule.”

For a moment nothing happened, but Ray seemed content with that. Michael figured this whole thing was just part of the final exam as a priest, and sure enough Ray let his hands sink next.

“I am also here as the vessel of your power,” he continued. “Please grant them to me so that I may protect this kingdom.”

And now he was moving towards the water, and Michael quickly reached out to grasp his arm.

“Stop!”

“I can’t,” Ray just told him and stepped forward. The moment his feet touched the water he reeled back as if he’d been burned and Michael quickly steadied him.

“See!” he snapped at him. “You’ll freeze to death!”

Ray shook his head and then held onto Michael’s arm for support as he fully stepped in with one leg. The water instantly went up to his knee and Ray’s breath caught in his throat, his fingernails digging painfully into Michael’s upper arm, but he didn’t let go. He could tell that Ray’s knees bucked so he held him up.

There was a shiver working through Ray’s body, but his eyes were still locked at the statue.

He pulled his second leg in and then freed himself from Michael’s grip.

He didn’t want to let him go, everything in him screamed to pull him out of this freezing water and get him warm. That couldn’t be what they came up here for!

Hylia should just finally grant her power, what more could she possibly want?

Still, he didn’t reach after Ray, just watched as he moved further into the spring until the water went up to his hips and he stood right in front of the statue.

Ray’s hands were shaking as he folded them in front of his chest and lowered his head to pray.

For a moment nothing happened.

Michael stood at the edge of the spring, torn between jumping in as well to pull Ray out and to just wait and see what happened. Because something had to, he could see how Ray relaxed, how his shivering stopped and he stood there like he’d been frozen.

Did he feel Hylia’s warmth? Was he filled with her power in this moment? Or maybe he just poured his whole being into his prayer, calling out to the Goddess that had remained deaf up until now.

So Michael waited, his heart pounding in his chest as he also looked up to the statue, expecting it to start glowing or even talking. He didn’t know, just anything.

Minutes ticked by and he felt the cold settle into his bones. Without moving around the cold grew worse but that was nothing against what Ray was feeling right now. 

He had to get him out of there, they didn’t have hours or days like before! It had already been too long and Michael was pacing around restlessly, debating if he should jump in or not when Ray finally moved. He lifted his head, staring up at the statue and his shivering started again. Hard enough that Michael could see it from here, could hear his teeth chattering, and something squeezed his heart.

“Ray?” he called in alarm, but the Prince didn’t react, just stood there, and Michael didn’t even think about it. He jumped into the Spring, the water splashing anywhere as he hurried through it.

Ray’s arms were cold as ice as he grasped them to turn the Prince towards him. 

“Ray!” he called again, and Ray’s eyes just slowly fixated on him. They were wide open, horrified and something heavy settled in Michael’s chest.

“It’s not working,” Ray whispered, his voice a pale haze. “Why doesn’t it work? Why don’t I feel anything? I should.”

“What?” Michael snapped. It was fierce enough that Ray flinched, but Michael didn’t even notice. That couldn’t be!

They had come all this way here, Ray had to wait for so many years to even be granted entry here, and now they stood in freezing water for what? For nothing?

That was impossible, this place was the holiest of all of Hyrule, the closest to the Goddess herself, and she still didn’t show? She still didn’t grant her powers?

Was Hyrule lost? Was she tired of them, did she want the Calamity to wipe them out? Then why this cruel game?

Why punish Ray like this, who tried everything he could?

That wasn’t fair!

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispered. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m sorry, I really thought- I really-” He stopped with a wince and Michael realized he was holding too tight, was digging his fingers into Ray’s shoulders, but he couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t-

“I’m really sorry,” Ray breathed and it felt like a punch in his gut.

He unclenched his hands because he didn’t want to to hurt Ray, never. He was just so fucking angry and how could he not be?

Turning around he stared up at the statue and felt his emotion bubble up.

“Grant him his powers!” he screamed loud enough to echo from the walls. Next to him Ray jumped. “They are rightfully his! What game are you playing, Hylia! Answer us, that’s the least you can do!”

Nothing.

His voice hung between them a second longer before leaving them in silence. Just the splashing of the water, a distant wind and Ray’s quiet breaths behind him.

Had Hylia truly forsaken them? Left them here to die trying, clinging to desperate hopes even though they should know better?

Deep down they all knew that the Master Sword wouldn't be enough and that the Divine Beasts were just toys against the Calamity.

Without Ray’s powers they were all lost.

“Fine,” Michael finally grunted. He reached behind his shoulder to pull his sword and present it to the statue.

“We don’t need your help then! Take your powers and take your damn sword! We’ll figure it out ourselves!”

He lifted his sword, ready to drive it into the muddy ground of the Spring when Ray’s hand gently grasped his wrist. Michael froze in his movement, breathing heavily but unable to move the sword past the surface.

He didn’t want it anymore, not without Hylia’s support, but Ray’s fingers were so cold. They felt like the ice itself, and this sword was all they had, was the only hope they had, and he couldn’t leave it on the bottom of some spring like that.

He took a deep breath and let his arms fall slowly. 

His anger was a warm bubble in his chest, but now that he just stood there, staring up at Hylia, he felt the cold again. His feet were numb and he couldn't really feel them anymore.

Ray was even worse. When Michael threw him a glance, he found his lips blue and his skin pale from the cold.

“Fuck you,” Michael spat towards the statue before taking Ray’s hand and pulling him towards the shore.

Out of the water it was at least a little better, and he sheathed his sword before taking the necklace. The ruby in the middle of it started to glow the moment he put it around Ray’s neck.

Gavin’s cloak came next and he tightly wrapped the Prince in it, hoping to smother his shivers once and for all before grasping his elbow.

“Come on,” he just said and tugged him along. Away from the Spring and away from Hylia. He didn’t want to see this place anymore, he didn’t want to see any other damn statue of her.

They would get off this mountain and- and- 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know and it scared him.

Which other place was out there? Where could they turn to next?

_ He didn’t know. _

They stepped out of the alcove and the wind ripped on his clothes. It was cold, it was fucking freezing.

His legs felt stiff and useless beneath him, and he pulled his cape tighter. Still, he barely thought about it. He was too angry, he just wanted to get away and think. Figure something out, something better.

Anything.

He marched through the snow, down the steps as he pulled Ray along. Further and further down the mountain, and it felt as if they were running away.

They were _. _

They had failed and it made his breath heavy.

They failed!

He slipped on one of the steps, too preoccupied with his thoughts to pay attention to the ice beneath his boots. He hit the ground with a huff, the snow cushioning his fall only so much, and then he stared up.

The grey haze above, the shimmering sun already setting, and then there was Ray.

Ray who stood a step higher than him, looking down at him in something like shock. He didn’t move though, didn’t come to help him up, but it was because he didn’t seem able to. He stood there unmoving, the wind throwing his hair this way and that way.

“Michael?” he asked, his voice tense. There was something tight in his face. “Please don’t be mad at me. I really tried.”

Tears shot into Michael’s eyes, sudden and stinging and burning hot. He wanted to hide behind his hand, to just lay here and cry and let the world be for a while.

Instead he fought to get up, to pull Ray in and keep him safe and warm. His legs protested though, and he only managed to kneel. He really shouldn't, neither of them should even stop out here because his pants were already stiff with ice, but for a moment he couldn't go on.

For a moment he could only kneel there and bury his face into Ray’s belly, hide away with closed eyes like a small child.

“I’m not mad,” he managed to say. “I’m not… Ray-”

“Don’t hate me, please.” Ray’s fingers in his hair, cold to the touch and pulling him closer. “I couldn’t bear it.”

He shook his head and grasped the coat tighter, didn’t want the Prince to disappear in front of him. 

He couldn't bear it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the big final! Probably around the same time as usually but you know, jetlag and stuff.
> 
> See you then!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are still here. You and me,” he insisted. “Like in the old legends. Our ancestors had no Divine Beasts either and they managed to beat Ganon. We can as well!”
> 
> “But they had the Power of the Goddess,” Ray reminded him and held his empty hands up. “There is still nothing. I don’t see or hear her. I don’t-”
> 
> He stopped himself, lowering his gaze in defeat.
> 
> “I fear Hylia has forsaken us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already time for the final so here we go!

Chapter 11

 

The cold left him completely numb at this point, his legs stiff and feeling like unmoving sticks, but they had nearly made it. 

The snow was only inches deep by now and the warmth of the sun was slowly reaching them again.

Ray was right beside him and Michael had an arm wrapped around his middle, pressing him into his side. The Prince was still shivering violently, stumbling down the mountain with him, and Michael tried to share whatever warmth he could.

His anger had faded by now; he was too exhausted to focus on it anymore, too worried over Ray, but now he could at least see the snow end before them.

There was green now, trees and grass and flowers.

“The others will still be there,” Ray whispered. His words were chopped up by his chattering teeth and Michael squeezed him tighter.

Yeah, the others would still be there like they had told them. They would stare, would expect them to return victorious, and they would let them down.

They had failed, and Michael could feel how tense Ray was about this.

Some of the last few people that still were on his side and he would disappoint them once more.

There was a dark spot in the sky, Gavin for sure, but he disappeared just as quick again. He had probably seen them and would tell the others; surely they were already on the way.

And just as he thought a few minutes later he could see Gavin’s shadow again, this time racing towards them and next to him Ray sighed softly.

“You two look bloody cold,” Gavin called from above before circling around and landing right at the edge of the snow. For a moment Michael was pissed because that asshole was first mocking them and then made them walk that last distance towards him, but then he realized that he was just waiting right at the beginning of the path. He wasn’t allowed to help Ray yet, the Prince had to do it himself.

Not that it mattered anyway, after all Michael had been steadying him for quite some time, but that seemed only fair. The other Priests surely didn’t have to jump into the Spring up there, no, they said their prayer and returned here.

Maybe Michael should even hope that once they stepped from the path something would happen, that Hylia would show herself, but he didn’t think so.

He was tired of hoping and pretty sure that Ray felt the same.

Sure enough they stepped from the path and finally onto grass again and nothing happened.

Gavin was there though, worried now, and he pressed a small flask into Ray’s hands. 

“Drink up,” he ordered before offering one to Michael as well.

He took it carefully and threw a distrustful look at the clear blue liquid inside.

“What is this?”

“Cold resistant elixir,” Gavin told him and next to him Ray was already drinking from it.

“Would have been nice to have that before we climb up that fucking mountain,” Michael snapped but Gavin just glared at him.

“The Priest has to visit the Spring using to his own will. Elixirs aren’t allowed.”

Fuck, fine. He probably shouldn’t be pissed at Gavin right now, after all it wasn’t his fault but he was the only one here and it was just so easy.

Instead Michael bit his tongue and uncorked the flask. Taking a deep gulp, he nearly spat it out again as it burned his tongue.

“Oh Hylia, what is this?” he coughed and turned away from the other two. “That’s spicy, oh Goddess!”

“It’s made from chili and some… other ingredients,” Gavin explained with a shrug. “Now don't be a baby. It will help.”

It already did, Michael could feel it burn down his throat, but once it settled in his stomach it spread warm through his body. When he threw a glance to Ray there was already a bit of color back in his cheeks and his fingers finally stopped shaking.

Gavin was watching him in concern, but he didn’t ask, and Michael was glad for that. Not yet.

“Let’s get away from the snow,” he just said and wrapped one of his wings around Ray to keep him warm. 

They walked on even though Michael’s feet felt tired, but the other three Champions were also coming towards them. Suddenly he wanted to reach out, hold Ray’s hand again to support him at least a little, but he didn’t dare. 

In the cloak and with Gavin’s wing around him he was hard to see, but his gaze was cast down, his hands balled to fists.

When they met in the middle Gavin let go of him and stepped to their side. Like this it looked like two factions, the Champions against both of them, and Michael knew it wasn’t meant like that but somehow it felt heavy in his stomach.

They were a team after all, had to defeat the Calamity.

“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense.” It was Jeremy who stepped forward, smiling widely at Ray even though it seemed forced. After all one look at Ray was enough of an answer. “How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”

Ray didn’t even lift his head, still staring at his feet before shaking his head once.

There was a stunned silence, loud in its simplicity. In the setting sun all the Champions were staring at them, and Michael couldn't help but also cast his eyes down.

“So you didn’t feel anything?” Gavin asked softly. “No power at all?”

“I’m sorry, no,” Ray said. He brought his hands together, wrapping them around each other. He looked ready for the ground to swallow him up whole, to simply disappear, and Michael knew he feared their judgement, feared that just one wrong word from them might finally break him.

Ryan stepped forward and put a heavy hand on Ray’s shoulder, and Michael was glad for that. If anyone could get through Ray then it was him.

“Then let’s move on, Ray. You’ve done all you could,” he assured him. “Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru! Really, anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing.”

Gavin and Jeremy were eagerly nodding and Michael also felt a bit better. That was right, they still had options!

Fine, this hadn’t worked out, but surely there were other places, other things that could help! They just had to find it!

But the words didn’t seem to reach Ray, he still had his eyes on the ground and was just listlessly shrugging off his cloak.

“That’s kind of you. Thank you,” he just said, and Michael’s heart sank. His voice sounded so colorless because he didn’t believe it. Ray had put all of his hope and energy into this last Spring, had probably looked forward to this for years and yet…

Ryan’s shoulders also sank, and he threw a short, nearly helpless glance towards Michael as if he could help. But he didn’t know how, not anymore, not after this.

“If I may, Prince,” Jack spoke up next, and something about his calmness made Ray finally look up. “I’m not quite sure how to put this into words as I never had to before, but I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. What goes through my mind and may-”

The earth shook.

It was so sudden that for a moment Michael barely noticed it. It felt like back when he’d been on Death Mountain but worse, like it was everywhere. 

Ray stumbled and he quickly grasped his arm to pull him close, but it just wouldn’t stop. The trees, the mountain, everything around was shaking and he held on tight to the Prince. There were things groaning, branches breaking, and huge things crashing to the ground somewhere far away, up in the mountains.

It was an eerie sound of destruction and he could hear Ray gasped in fear.

Then it was over, just as quick as it had come upon them and Gavin pushed himself into the air to check on the damage.

Michael didn’t bother to look at him; he turned towards Ray to ask if everything was fine, but then he couldn't speak. The chime of the Master Sword sounded in the back of his head until it took over every thought he had, swollen so loud that it hurt, nearly bursting his skull in two.

He could do nothing but stare at Ray, horrified because-

“It’s here,” Ryan said and reached for the saber on his belt.

“This is it then,” Jeremy agreed and Michael could feel the gust of wind when Gavin landed next to them again.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Gavin agreed. His voice sounded tight but Michael still couldn't turn towards them.

Ray’s eyes were wide as he whispered, “It’s awake… Ganon.”

No!

Michael couldn't move, couldn’t react. This couldn’t be, not yet! It wasn't time yet, it couldn’t be! Ray still didn’t have his power, they weren’t prepared, they couldn’t-

Then he saw it in the corner of his eye. 

The strange clouds coming over the mountains around, rolling from the skies and bringing lightning and thunder, a steady drum coming from everywhere.

They drenched everything in a dirty lilac light, like a dead sun, and he could just feel their wrongness.

Next to him Ray took some shaky steps back, away from them, and Michael let him.

“Let’s stop wasting time!” Jeremy bellowed, and something about that blatant order made Michael snap out of his daze. “We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts!” He balled his huge hands into fists. “Show that swirling swine who’s boss!”

The Champions nodded and Michael couldn’t help but stare at them. They were still willing to try, they had to try!

What other choice did they have?

“Michael will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack,” Jeremy went on. “The needs to be a unified assault! Michael! You head to Hyrule Castle!”

He jumped a bit when he heard his name but once Jeremy looked at him, he also nodded. The sword was singing at the back of his head and it was drowning everything else. 

Ganon was here. He had to defeat him.

“You can count on us for support,” Jack assured him, a cold hand on his arm. “But it’s up to you to face Ganon.”

“I know,” he said and then immediately had to clear his throat. He could do this, it was what he had trained for all his life!

He turned around to check on Ray and found Ryan next to him, grasping him tightly by the shoulders.

"We can get you to safety," Ryan said and shook the Prince a little. "Kakariko or back up Mount Lanaryu. At the Spring of the Goddess, Ganon surely can't reach you."

Ray looked up to him, a bit confused like he didn't even know what Ryan was talking about. He was pale, his eyes flitting back up to the purple clouds above.

Their distant rumbling resonated in Michael's bones.

Then Ray's eyes wandered to him and Michael held his gaze.

"No," he said slowly and turned back towards Ryan. "No, thank you very much, but I can't. I can't run away now."

Ryan bit his lip but Ray reached up to squeeze his arm. "I can't run away. Not as the High Priest and not as the Prince."

"Ray..."

"You have to go now," the Prince insisted. "Hyrule needs you."

Ryan gave a short nod and then glanced at Michael as well. It was brief but enough to convey his message.

_ Protect him. _

He would.

"We have to go," he said now himself, and Ray gently pried Ryan's hands from his shoulders.

"Be brave," he told the Champions. "Be brave and come back safely."

Then they parted, each towards their own Divine Beasts, and Michael didn't even have the time to watch them go. He hurried to Epona, Ray by his side and the Master Sword singing in his head.

They raced above plains, as fast as their horses would carry them, and he didn't have the time to check on Ray. He knew what he would see, how that before had been a mask.

Ray was scared to the bone, Michael could feel it.

This was it, and they weren't ready. Even after all this time they weren't ready, but there was no time left!

The closer they moved towards Hyrule Castle, the darker the clouds became, and a horrible foreboding settled in Michael's stomach. He didn't voice his thoughts though, not over the wind rushing past them and the chime in his head.

Mostly because he didn't want to scare Ray.

Ray knew it himself.

They came up on a hill and Epona stopped abruptly and reared up, nearly throwing him to the ground. He had to cling to her neck to stay on, and next to him he could also hear Ray's horse nickering in protest.

"Shush," he called out. "Down, Epona! Calm down!"

The horse did so reluctantly but never calmed. It was moving away, not daring to hold still, and finally Michael took in what he could see.

Without the mountainside around them anymore they could see down into the plains leading up to Hyrule Castle.

For the first time he saw the Calamity Ganon.

It was a huge shadow, born from the same sickly violet as the clouds around and enormous. It towered over the castle easily, whispering around it like a nightmare and Michael had to swallow.

As he watched there was a single beam of light firing up into the air. Brilliant white before it faded just as quick.

"The Guardians," he mumbled and turned towards Ray. But Ray didn't listen to him; his eyes were wide in horror, his hands gripping his reigns so hard that his horse tried to shake him off, but in the next second he was back on his way, riding down the hill as fast as his horse would let him, and Michael cursed before following him.

Ganon was in front of them, dark and bright as the night. As it screamed it shook the earth all around, and there were more lasers firing around them, brilliant in their light, but none hit the Beast.

They were too far away. Too fucking far away, and it took too long to even get close.

They were riding like the wind but the distance was just too great.

For now they could just watch helplessly as the clouds took all the light, casting the castle and the city in a strange red hue as if everything was burning, and the closer they got, the more Michael was sure of that.

Then, as they finally reached the plains he saw as Ray's horse reared up again and he wanted to prepare himself, but there was nothing he could do.

He also got into range of its sight and it saw. Ganon saw them and when Epona reared up he barely noticed before he hit the ground.

Its gaze was cold and filled with voices. Horrible, horrible screeching and begging. Something otherworldly that he couldn't even begin to grasp, not that he wanted to.

For a second he just sat there on the ground as their horses fled, as his insides turned to ice, and Ray was just a step away from him but in that moment the distance might as well be endless.

He was filled with such a childish fear that he just wanted to hide away. Hide away from the dark corner behind the door or the monster beneath the bed.

Then the Master Sword began to glow, warm and steady on his back.

The light protected them, woke them from the nightmare, and even though the Beast screeched loud enough to make trees fall around them and tear the ground they sat on open, Michael could stand.

Ray also got to his feet, but there was something fierce in his movement, something absolutely angry, and Michael hadn't seen him like that before.

He looked around, searching for something, and Michael realized that he was looking for a weapon, anything.

"Come on," Michael interrupted him and pulled his sword. In the violet twilight around it shone like a thousand stars and Ray instantly turned towards it.

He nodded but didn't wait, he ran towards the castle, but they were too late, they were too fucking late, and maybe they never really had a chance to begin with.

Part of Hyrule Castle collapsed, they could even see it from this distance, and Ray just stopped.

All his anger from before was gone as they watched the south side of the castle just disappear, and now the fire was clearer.

It was in the windows of the castle, it came from in between the high walls, and as they watched one of the Guardians climbed from the ruins.

Not to strike the Calamity, no, but to fire into the city beneath quickly and mercilessly before moving on, and there were more. There were hundred, each carefully pieced together by Ray and the Sheikahs.

"Father!" Ray cried out. His voice sounded strange, too short and tight. Packed with so much emotions that he could barely get the word out to begin with.

"Father!" he tried again, stumbling ahead but a laugh rose from the clouds, echoing all around and shaking the world.

"No!" Ray screamed back, nearly doubling over with the force. "No, you fiend! You devil! You-"

Another part of the wall collapsed and Ray fell quiet. He stood there and stared at the city, at his home going up in flames.

Michael couldn't even think about what to say. He stood a bit behind Ray, the sword glowing in his hands but he couldn't believe what he saw.

Hyrule Castle was burning in front of their eyes, the castle that was impenetrable with its high walls and the amount of knights around, was partly collapsing.

And it wasn't his home, not even after those past months he had stayed there. That couldn't erase the small village of his childhood and being by Ray's side, but still... it had been a goal. Something to look up to as a kid, fighting with sticks as makeshift knights.

And not only that.

The other knights. People he had fought with, people he considered friends were there. They were in there, trying to hold the line, but the attack had come from inside, from beneath.

Nobody had prepared them for that.

Ganon had to have appeared right beneath the castle, striking the heart of the kingdom first, and with a sinking feeling Michael realized how terrifying that was.

Today was the Prince' seventeenth birthday, it was a holiday with songs and dancing and feasts. The whole city would be out to celebrate, even people from the villages around had come, all lined up for the attack.

Michael let out a shaking breath.

In the corner of his eye he could see something moving. He was so tense that he was sure that it was an attack, oh, but not yet. No, Ganon wanted to watch them struggle.

How long until the Champions would reach the Divine Beasts?

Surely not that much longer. Jack was the closest and Gavin was fast.

It couldn't be that much longer until he got his backup.

"Ray," he managed to say, barely recognizing his own voice.

The Prince didn't react, but somehow Michael hadn't expected him to. It was fine if he was the only one who turned around, who watched the outer wall of the city crumble down from one blast.

There were people there, running for their dear lives. Climbing over rubble and each other, everything just to get out of the city. They were spilling from any opening they could find, and Michael couldn't hear their screams yet, but he would soon. Oh so soon.

One group was chased by a Guardian. The spider-like legs of the machine were carrying them quickly over the plains and its laser ripped open the ground where it hit. The force was enough to make bodies fly and only left fire and silence.

While he watched he felt bile rise in his throat, and his limbs were heavy.

This was real.

This was happening and those people were dying!

This was only the beginning. Ganon was still playing for his own amusement with the heart of the kingdom. Soon he would swallow the land of Hyrule whole, would leave no survivor just how the legends had told he would.

They had to stop him now!

"Ray," he called again. Stepping forward, he grasped his arm and turned him towards him, away from the destruction.

The Prince blinked up to him, face pale in confusion and body shaking violently. He was in shock, Michael knew that, and fuck, he might as well be himself.

They just didn't have time for that.

"You know more about those Guardians than anyone else. How can I destroy them? What are their weak spots?" he demanded and Ray frowned softly.

"They were meant to protect," he whispered.

"But they aren't doing it," Michael reminded him. "I have to take them out."

Slowly, Ray nodded. "Their eyes, I guess. Behind them is basically their brain. Or beneath their body might just be the easiest way to get to their engine. One of that places is enough to take them out."

"Thank you." He squeezed his arm and took a deep breath. "I need you to hide away somewhere. I don't know where, just somewhere where I can find you and they won't."

He wasn't sure if such a place existed anymore; he was sure that by now Ganon might be able to even see into their heads. But he had no use for Ray right now, he was too vulnerable out here, and maybe he should have listened to Ryan and hid Ray away.

He didn't want to do this without Ray, but he couldn't protect him like this.

"You can't go in there," Ray protested.

"I have to get to the Calamity!"

"My father..." he began but trailed off. There was another shiver working through him, and Michael pulled him into a quick hug. He wished he had more time, that he had the right words, but he didn't.

"If he's in there I will find him and bring him out," he promised, and Ray's hands clawed into his shoulders.

"Don't leave me."

Closing his eyes, Michael squeezed his one more time before freeing himself. "Ray, I-"

The wall closest to them collapsed in a deafening crash and now there were screams. They crashed over them like waves, filling everything for a few moments before Michael could even shove Ray behind him.

There was a guardian stuck halfway in the new hole, focusing on the other side, but he saw the people now, desperately squeezing past the machine to get out.

"Run!" he ordered and pushed Ray away.

He charged now towards the wall, and behind him Ray called his name. He couldn't stop and listen though, the sword was singing and he had to hurry, hurry,  _ hurry. _

Some people that had escaped the city came towards him and he would never forget the haunted look on their faces. Would never forget how their faces changed when they recognized them.

_ Hope. _

Hope was filling their eyes and one or two even cheered for him, told him to get Ganon.

The feeling that swelled in his chest was foreign, indescribable, but it allowed him to let out a battle cry that rivaled the grumble of the clouds and the screams of the dying.

Like this he couldn't reach any of the weak points Ray had told him about, but that didn't matter. He brought his sword down on one of the spider-like legs and cut right through it.

There was a mechanical whirring coming from within the Guardian and then it was turning around, its single eye searching for him, and he had never trusted them, had always found them strange. He should have listened to his instincts.

The Guardian was tipping slowly before it could catch itself with its other legs but it was enough for Michael to pull himself up onto its body. The eye started to glow an angry red but with a cry he thrusted his sword right inside.

The change was immediate. The whole machine was shutting down, collapsing in itself, and he had to leap from it to not get buried beneath.

Breathing heavily, he let the whole thing tumble down the wall, and could finally look into the city. It was like a glance straight into hell.

Even over the distance he could feel the heat on his skin, the flames bright red and eating away at the sky. There were bodies laying around, nearly carelessly thrown away because there was nothing more to do.

People were running, hurrying towards the exits. Some carried the injured; others were begging for help but were gladly ignored in the panic and fear.

“The hero!” Someone screamed and Michael felt how the eyes darted towards him. Desperate, hopeless people who were swarming him now, trying to squeeze through the hole the Guardian had created, and he barely was able to pull the first through before the next three were already waiting for him.

Only that he didn’t have the time for that; he had to get into the city, close to Ganon and at least try to stop it!

Surely the Divine Beasts could buy him some time, could maybe stop the onslaught on the city, anything! 

But he couldn’t even set a foot into the city, there were too many people trying to flee and he couldn’t fight through them. They didn’t stop to let him through, not even for a second, because a second could mean death like it had for so many else.

Something big collapsed, he could hear it and sparks flew up into the sky over the wall. For a moment the heat was blinding and he took a step back from the opening in the wall to stop.

Standing there, his mind gave a weak attempt to understand, to catch up with what was happening, but he pushed it down. The end of the world right in front of him was too hard to grasp, and he turned away from it.

Ray was still there, and he hadn’t even doubted that. He was also just standing there, watching.

The fleeing people didn’t recognize him or didn’t care. The Prince was pushed around if he was in the way, eyes wide open as he watched the destruction in front of them.

For the first time nobody was staring at him, nobody whispering behind his back, but at what cost?

A horrible helplessness bloomed in between Michael’s chest, dark and heavy, but he had no time to deal with it.

There was another laser beam, hitting the ground a few yards behind Ray, throwing people around like broken toys and Michael moved before he could think about it.

The Master Sword began to sing once more and he ran past Ray and charged at the new Guardian.

This time he didn’t have the element of surprise but the Guardian barely bothered with him. Its beams went way past him, targeting the fleeing people instead of him.

Still, the immense heat of each blast scorched his Champion’s tunic as he cried out.

He crashed into the Guardian but those things were intelligent enough to turn their eye away, focusing on a group of people on the opposite site. 

Michael jumped up on the legs, trying to get to its eyes when another laser beam barely missed him, scorching his arm.

A second Guardian had squeezed through a hole of the wall right towards him and to his horror Ray was running towards it now, screaming to get its attention.

“Ray!” Michael cried out, but the Prince didn't listen.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Michael whispered beneath his breath. He pulled himself up on the Guardian and plunged his sword in the eye. The machine collapsed beneath him and he jumped off, hurrying towards the third one.

Ray had somehow managed to climb onto the head of it and he was tearing on some sort of hatch that wouldn’t open. The Guardian was frantically turning around, trying to shake him off, and for a desperate moment Michael nearly wanted to laugh.

It got stuck in his throat because the machine just fired mindlessly into the city and the shockwave of the blast was enough to fling Ray off of it.

With a grunt, the Prince hit the ground, and the Guardian turned towards the noise.

Michael ran as fast as his feet could carry him until he stood above the Prince, ready to take the blast if he had to. Crying out he lifted his sword, both hands grasping the handle tightly as the Guardian shot and swung.

The blade started to glow and cut right through the beam, even throwing it right back at the Guardian.

Breathing heavily, Michael stared at the sword and his legs shook. Oh Goddess, oh, he could’ve died right then and there. Gone up in flames like so many people around him but he hadn’t.

No, the sword had saved him, and with a rather hysteric little giggle he turned towards Ray.

The Prince had sat up, staring up at him with big eyes but before he could say something, his eyes darted past him and he paled.

“Watch out!”

He spun around just in time to see the Guardian race towards them, its eye damaged, but now it just seemed ready to stomp them to death. Ray’s weight hit him in the back, sending them both to the ground.

One of the legs still caught Michael’s side but he barely noticed it. Rolling over Ray, he protected him from the worst of it but they somehow ended up beneath the thing.

There was a blue glowing glass dome on its underside and Ray pulled on his arm.

“Stab it! Kill it!”

He did, piercing upwards. They got covered in shards, but the glow stopped, and Ray took his hand, tugging him back to his feet before the Guardian could collapse on top of them.

For a moment they both just stood there, trying to catch their breath.

Looking around, the same hopelessness like before overcame Michael. From here he could see three other Guardians some distance away, chasing after the fleeing people. There was a new crack in the outer wall, like something was trying to break through, and through the hole in front of them he could at least see five more, climbing over collapsed buildings and hurrying on their spider legs over burning streets.

They couldn't win.

He couldn’t win.

He couldn't even set foot into the city because there were just so many.

And Ganon’s form was hanging above, laughing at their powerlessness.

“Prince Ray!” Someone calledl and Michael sluggishly turned around. The realization of his own failure weighed heavily on his head and it took a moment until he noticed the woman hurrying towards them. She fell to her knees so suddenly that Michael figured she’d tripped over something, but by then she was already pressing her head against the ground, bowing before Ray.

“High Priest! Please, what should we do?” she begged and next to him Ray went rigid.

The woman wasn’t the only one now, more had noticed them and gathered around them.

Michael shied away a little because now the eyes were back, were watching them, but then Ray stepped up. Ray stepped up and placed a calming hand on her head.

“Run away,” he said, nearly softly. “Towards Akkala if possible. The citadel there will gladly take you in and there you are under Hylia’s protection. If the way is blocked, head towards Kakariko. The Sheikah will also protect you even if they are probably preparing for a fight as well.”

He looked up now, towards the other Hylians around. 

“Hurry. Get out of the open field and not close to any of the Divine Beasts. May Hylia bless your every step.”

They nodded and the woman in front of them even kissed Ray’s hand before running away.

The Prince watched them for a moment and then his shoulders lowered. The screaming in the city just wouldn’t let up and Ray looked very small in the purple light.

“The Divine Beasts,” he began and slowly turned to Michael. “They aren’t moving. The Champions should have reached them by now, but they aren’t moving. Something went wrong. Everything went wrong.”

“They just got held up somewhere,” Michael said quickly, but he didn’t even believe himself. 

Ray was right.

Jack should have reached his Beast by now, they hadn’t been that far away from Zora’s Domain. Gavin could’ve surely reached his as well but neither of them came to help.

Something had gone wrong, and there was a dark little lump somewhere in his throat, a sudden fear because he had seen how the Guardians turned against them.

The Divine Beasts were the same technology and if somehow they betrayed them as well and oh-

Oh how brilliant.

The Divine Beasts were stationed by four of the biggest cities here in Hyrule. The Rito village, in the Gerudo Desert and Goron City.

Zora’s domain, the place he loved so much.

None of this places were prepared for such an attack, and the only place that was, Hyrule City, was going up in flames behind him.

The cruelty of this attack just slowly sank in, making everything inside of him cold.

And Ray knew. Ray had known this for a while now because he picked up on things faster than he did, and as he stood in front of him, small and lost, the Prince whispered, 

“We lost.”

“No,” Michael said immediately. Because that couldn’t be. That couldn’t be! They were the good guys, they had to win!

“We just… we just have to wait for reinforcements!”

“From whom? Our army is at the castle,” Ray said bluntly. He seemed cold like this, nearly distant.

“The Champions though! If we regroup-”

“Regroup with whom? The Beasts aren't moving and Michael, I don’t think…” He trailed off with a shiver and Michael couldn’t help but stare at him.

They had just been with them, the other four, and sure, he hadn’t known most of them well, wouldn’t really consider them friends after such short time, but they had just separated so quickly and without a proper goodbye.

Not even Jack!

Michael had been so shocked by the sudden turn of events that the idea of saying goodbye hadn’t even crossed his mind. The idea that they wouldn’t see each other after the day was over.

Even now that appeared laughable and he quickly pushed it aside. There was no time for this right now and he couldn’t even be sure-

“There’s no one left,” Ray whispered, and Michael grasped his shoulders tightly to shake him a little.

“We are still here. You and me,” he insisted. “Like in the old legends. Our ancestors had no Divine Beasts either and they managed to beat Ganon. We can as well!”

“But they had the Power of the Goddess,” Ray reminded him and held his empty hands up. “There is still nothing. I don’t see or hear her. I don’t-”

He stopped himself, lowering his gaze in defeat.

“I fear Hylia has forsaken us.”

Michael opened his mouth, but for a moment he couldn’t think about what to say.

Behind them the killing went on and somewhere to their right there were more Guardians but they hadn’t noticed them yet.

He could take them out; there were only two who had escaped outside the city walls. But inside? How many more were there? How many would he have to fight through to even reach Ganon?

He didn’t know, but rushing into there was no option.

“We will think of something,” he said, and Ray barely gave more than a doubtful laugh.

“We will!” Michael insisted though and took his hand. “We always do! We will find a way!”

But not here. Not where it was so easy for them to die, and if Ray was right and they were the only two left... He didn’t want to think about what might happen. They needed allies, they needed a plan.

The Sheikah, they had weapons and knowledge. If they could make it to Kakariko-

It felt wrong to leave, he felt horrible just considering it, but this wouldn’t work, this couldn’t work, and closing his eyes, he pulled on Ray’s hand.

The Prince followed willingly and Michael began to run.

 

Michael didn't know where they were running or for how long, he just knew that they couldn’t stop.

The moment they had turned their backs on the castle the Guardians had all spun towards them. Surely Ganon had noticed their try to retreat, and now it sent all its Guardians after them.

Grasping Ray’s hand tightly, Michael ran into the next forest. In here it was easier to hide than out in the open and the Guardians weren’t as fast anymore.

That didn’t mean they let up though.

Sometimes he saw the flash of a laser, cutting through the air; behind them he could hear trees collapse under the weight of the spider-legs. Other times it grew quiet enough to just hear their gasping breath, their stomping feet as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest and he nearly hoped, but just as quickly the mechanical groaning of the Guardian’s bodies were back.

It had started to rain at some point. A downpour from above, falling from the sickly violet clouds, and it hurt. Maybe it was in his mind but the drops seemed to burn his skin like they were poisonous. He could see how it hit the grass around them, turning it strangely pale like it was sucking the life straight out of it.

It softened the ground, making it muddy and hard to walk on. He just hoped it would also slow the Guardians down.

With the rain the darkness had fallen. It wasn't yet pitch black but it would be soon.

He had the Master Sword in his free hand and it was still glowing, hadn't stopped for one second. Later it would be their only light to navigate them through these woods, a shiny beacon that the Guardians hopefully wouldn't notice.

He had thought about hiding. Climbing up some tree or down in a cave, hoping the Guardians would just pass them by, but what if they didn't? What if they got pinned down?

If it was just one or two Michael might be able to take them out, but more? His side was burning where the last one had merely grazed him. He didn't have the time to fully check on it but his tunic was red there. It wasn't bleeding badly but he didn't dare to stop and take care of it.

Ray's hand slipped from his and he heard his surprised gasp as he fell. Michael stopped, nearly slipping himself as he threw himself around.

They had found them, Goddess, they had finally caught up!

But he couldn't hear or see any Guardians. Just Ray, cowering on the ground, and in the little light they had his white robe was shining even if it was muddy and dirty now.

Michael hurried towards him to pull him up and get him away from here, but slowed down when he watched the shiver work through the other’s body.

"How..?" Ray asked quietly. His voice sounded hoarse from running for so long, and he buried his hands in the muddy ground as if he needed something to hold on to. "How did it come to this?"

Michael didn't know what to tell him, didn't even know where to start. He was trying to catch his breath and looked around, but when he saw no sign of any Guardians he sheathed his sword.

"Ray," he said softly as he kneeled down in front of him.

"The Divine Beasts," the Prince went on, not reacting to him, "the Guardians... They've all turned against us. It was the Calamity... Ganon has turned them all against us. I should have.... I should have seen this coming. Trying to do the same trick twice on the Calamity. Why should it work?"

Ray slowly looked up to him now and for the first time he saw tears shine in his eyes. It felt like a punch in the gut.

"And now everyone... Gavin, Jack, Jeremy and Ryan, they're trapped inside those things! They're all..." He trailed off and something vulnerable crossed his face, something like disbelief and fear and Ray quickly hide behind his dirty hands.

"It's all my fault! I- I was part of fixing the Divine Beasts! I insisted on the Guardians, on bringing them into the castle - the heart of this kingdom! And now our only hope of defeating Ganon is lost! All because I couldn't harness this cursed power!"

Ray grew louder with each words and Michael was at the loss of what to do. He wanted to reach out, to tell him it was fine and that they should go on, but he didn't dare to touch him.

"Everything," Ray spat out, full of anger and pain, "Everything I've done up until now it was all for nothing! So I really am just a failure!"

He screamed that last part and slammed his hands down. He was looking up to Michael like he expected him to answer, to tell him that he was but he still couldn't speak.

Ray was openly crying now even though Michael wasn't sure if he even noticed the tears running down his face, not with how frantic he was. And after all this time it hurt, squeezed his own throat because Ray hadn't cried before. Not during all their failures at the Springs, not in front of angry words and eyes, not when he had fought with his father.

Not even as his mother had died.

He did now though, angry hateful tears.

"All my friends, the entire kingdom," Ray snapped at him before growing pale as another shiver worked down his body, "my father most of all... I tried and I failed them all..." He was still looking up to Michael, searching for something in his eyes, though he wasn’t sure what.

"I've left them all to die..."

Michael felt his own tears burn in his eyes now, but he still refused to think like this. Surely they could still safe them, all of them. Somehow there was a way because they were the good guys, they had to-

Ray screamed, a powerful, raw cry that ripped from his throat as he threw himself against Michael, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the Prince.

This couldn't happen. Even as he felt Ray cry against his chest so violently, built up over years and years of trying, of hoping only to erupt into his worst nightmare, he still couldn't believe this.

They couldn't have lost. Not before this had even truly begun, not before he had even stepped in front of Ganon.

Where they really the only ones left?

Was everyone else dead and gone, unreachable?

He had to think of the other Champions, Gavin and Ryan who were Ray's support for so long, Jeremy who brightened up everyone with his laugh.

The King who supported them, who would give everything as long as it meant Ray was safe.

Jack.

Oh Goddess, Jack who was so kind to him since his childhood.

They couldn't just all disappear!

Now he felt his own tears escaping his eyes as Ray's hands tore at his tunic to hold on to anything. He cried with Ray, not as violent and raw, but quieter.

He cried in disbelief because this couldn't be. This couldn't happen!

_ But it had. _

"I'm sorry," Michael whispered and buried his face into dark hair. Ray wasn't wearing his crown or his royal robes. He sat on the ground in a muddied dress, shivering and cold, and there was nothing he could do against this.

He had protected the Prince like he was supposed to but what now?

They were running from a far superior power and wherever they would go, they would just bring death and fire with them.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and pulled Ray tighter. He was sorry because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what he could do to keep Ray safe, to make all of this alright again.

The sword at his back could glow all it wanted, the voice of the sword sing as much as it liked.

He wasn't strong enough after all, and he closed his eyes in defeat as they sat there in the rain. Just two kids desperately holding on to each other.

 

They moved on after a while. Soaked to the bone by the rain, he had Ray tucked into his side to share the little body warmth they had left.

They weren't hurrying anymore, not running away from invisible noises. It had grown quiet around them as night fell and they stumbled through the pitch black forest.

Even the silence now seemed wrong. No birds or insects, no small animals hiding in the underbrush.

For a while it seemed like they were completely alone in this world.

The forest cleared eventually and Michael stopped between the trees to look over the field in front of them. Something was burning brightly up the hill and he watched the building collapse in itself as one of the Guardian tried to climb up its side.

He didn't know where exactly they were right now, but there was a path leading up to the building out here in the middle of nowhere so it was maybe a stable.

"They're already here," he whispered and pulled Ray down to crouch besides him. "They couldn't find us in the forest so now they are guarding it. They know we'll have to come out eventually."

He turned towards Ray, but in the little light they had he couldn't make out his expression. He was just about to ask what he was thinking when he heard steps coming from their right.

Quickly he pulled Ray in, his hand already on his sword, but they were hidden in the shadows for now. Also those were Hylians, not mobs or Guardians.

One taller man carrying something smaller, a child maybe and a third person, urging them to hurry. They were running into the forest now, away from the fire and soon enough Michael couldn't hear them anymore.

He let his hand sink again and leaned his head against Ray's.

Ray smelled like mud and rain and grass and Michael took a deep breath to calm down.

This morning the Prince had danced in the rainbow, so full of life and his eyes full of sun. The night before they had laid beneath the stars and he had wanted to kiss Ray both times.

He should have.

Now the Prince buried nearly listlessly into his side, searching for any warmth, but they were both shivering and cold.

"Do you know where we are?" Michael asked softly and felt Ray move slowly. In the next second a light illuminated between them and they quickly moved to dim the Sheikah Slate with their bodies. The map told him nothing but Ray's finger hovered above it, moving it around until he pointed towards a village.

"Up this hill is Kakariko, it's not too far," he whispered and turned the Slate off. "To the right is Hateno Village, but that's quite a distance away."

"So we should try and reach Kakariko like you told those guys," Michael said. "The Sheikah will help us. They have weapons and warriors, if we reach them..."

He didn't know what then.

Yes, Sheikah warriors were fierce and strong, but there weren't a lot of them. Not enough to fight a way towards Ganon.

"I hope those people went to Akkala instead," Ray said. "The Guardians are already here. I don't think they made it to Kakariko first, not with how fast the Guardians are."

Michael nodded before getting back to his feet. He signaled Ray to stay where he was while he took a look around. With the fire he could see three guardians easily but there were more shadows to their right where Ray had said Hateno Village was.

He could take out the three blocking their way to Kakariko, but if the others noticed them he would be dead meat. Sneaking a bit closer, he looked for another path, but the road quickly narrowed down to go find a way up the mountain and on both sides were cliffs, too high to climb in this rain.

Ray's hand on his arm startled him and he quickly turned towards the Prince.

"The Guardians will search for us wherever we go," Ray whispered and leaned his head against Michael's shoulder. In the light of the fire he looked exhausted. "If we go to Kakariko we might doom it for good."

"We have to find a place to make a plan," Michael reminded him.

"A plan for wha-"

The tree next to them exploded into flames. Burning twigs and leaves rained down on them and Michael pulled the Prince beneath his cape to shield him from the worst of it. Something burning landed on his shoulders and he hissed in pain before he managed to shrug it off.

He looked up and came face to face with a Guardian. The whole machine was lighting up red and the lonely eye stared back before flashing blue.

He threw Ray to the ground even if it was into embers, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The laser didn't hit them but was close enough to feel its heat and Michael screamed in pain.

Beneath him Ray was struggling, trying to get up and see, but Michael was on top of him and couldn't move. His back was burned, he could smell it, could basically feel his skin blistering, and all he could do was pant down breath after breath.

"Michael, Michael, Michael!" Ray cried out, tearing at his cape, and Michael clenched his teeth.

The Guardian came closer now and Michael hauled Ray to his feet as he pulled his sword.

"Run to Kakariko," he ordered as he staggered ahead. His back was pulsing in sharp bursts of pain and his hand shook where he held his sword.

"What?" Ray asked. "You have to come too!"

"I'll make sure they can't follow you," he promised, but even as he said that he saw the other Guardians light up. The two that were close to them and then on the field beyond. Dozens of them, all turning their eyes towards him now.

His heart sank and he pushed Ray behind him.

At their back the forest was burning, and still he considered running through the flames. They had a better chance then.

Instead he lifted his sword to take the next blast. It had saved them once before, maybe it could do it again.

"No!" Ray whined behind him, pulling on his tunic to get him to move. "No, that's wrong! You're the only hope of Hyrule, you have the Master Sword! They are... those Guardians are after me for sure! You have to save yourself!"

Michael scoffed and slowly walked backwards, taking Ray with him. The Guardian in front of them was watching them nearly curiously while the one further away came closer.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me," Ray begged now and pushed his face into his shoulder. "Please go! Please run!"

A Guardian broke through the line of trees behind them, cutting off their only exit and Michael stopped.

He kept his sword raised but knew it was of no use. For a moment he just heard his own heartbeat and Ray's fearful gasps.

It was strange, he should hear the crackling off the fire, the rain still coming down from above, and of course the Guardians. The Guardians that were so much taller than him, gathering around them now, and he knew that they had lost, that this was the end.

His free hand reached behind him and managed to brush against Ray's side. He didn't even know why, only that he needed to know that the Prince was still with him, needed to remind himself what his skin felt like.

The Guardian in front of them staggered closer, the single eye taking aim, and then it flashed blue once.

Ray screamed, that was the only thing he could really take in. Ray screamed and then the Prince was in front of him, pushing his hand up as if that could take the blast.

Michael wanted to reach out and pull him back as if that would make a difference, but then it grew warm.

A sudden light was all around, not harsh like the laser, but soft and warm like the sun. It settled in his muscles and in his bones and he nearly wanted to sink into it.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a while.

The light dimmed down, leaving him with fire and rain again and he had to blink at the sudden shift.

It was Ray, he realized numbly. Ray who stood in front of him, glowing softly while the Guardians all shut down, collapsing into themselves.

Ray who slowly let his hand sink again and turned towards Michael now.

There were sparks in his hair and wonder in his eyes, just like back when they had seen that rainbow. Childish and innocent, and in this dying world he looked divine.

"The power," he whispered and watched his hands in surprise. Then his eyes darted up and he laughed, a single bright laugh as if all his worried had fallen from him at once, as if he finally was free from everything.

Michael couldn't help but smile back. Ray looked so pretty in that moment, so full of hope. He kept his gaze on him even if it shifted, and the next thing he knew he was going down, hitting the floor hard.

His back burned and the wound at his side was steadily bleeding, and he was pretty sure he was blacking out for a moment.

"No, no!" he heard Ray scream and when he blinked Ray was above him. The glow was gone and his face clouded again, but Michael already treasured that one moment it hadn't been.

He wanted to tell him that, but all he could out was a pained groan.

"Michael! Get up!" Ray demanded and tried to help him, tried to sit him up before stopping when Michael cried out as he touched his back. Ray quickly pulled back and froze. The hands that had glown in holy light were now red with blood and oh.

_ Oh. _

Ray shook his head softly and Michael tried to grasp his arm, tried to tell him to get going. To take the sword to Kakariko or something, but he couldn't move.

"Michael," Ray whispered and leaned above him. In the shine of the fire his eyes were huge and scared. "Michael please... You're the only one I have left and now we can finally... we can fix this! We can fix all of this and... and you'll be fine, okay? You'll be fine and I'll be fine and we..."

Ray trailed off, or at least Michael was pretty sure he did. His mouth was still moving but he couldn't hear him anymore, could barely see him as everything got darker.

He managed to take his hand, or maybe Ray did it. He just squeezed with all of his strength to assure him that he was listening, that he was still there, and Ray squeezed back.

There was a weight on his chest, someone shaking him, and Michael tried to fight through the haze of darkness in his head. He couldn't leave Ray alone. He had to protect him, to stay with him, but the darkness was heavy and cold and he couldn't help himself but get pulled under.

Far away from his sword or Hyrule or even Ray.

Somewhere where nothing could reach him anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will follow on Sunday!  
> (also I'm back in Germany and jetlagged as all hell; I hope I can deliver on time)


	12. Breath of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up, Michael.”

Epilogue

Breath of the Wild

 

There was a soft light, warm like the sun above him. It was calling him, urgent but familiar.

_ “...Open your eyes. ..” _

He should. There was something very important he was missing, a mission he had that he couldn’t quite remember. There was someone he had to protect.

_ “Open your eyes,” _ the voice called again, and this time he did.

The light above him wasn’t warm anymore, it was harsh and blue and burned in his eyes. Something about it made his heart race. It reminded him of machines, of danger and he couldn't move, couldn’t fight-

There had been someone at his side, holding onto him.

_ “Wake up, Michael.” _

Blinking, he realized the light meant no danger. It just shone down on him, reflecting in the liquid he laid in and for a moment new panic filled him. He still couldn't move and he would drown, wouldn’t be able to breathe-

Michael sat with a cry. The liquid still clung to him, but now that he took a closer look it was retreating, vanishing from around him.

He was sitting on stone, cold and unforgiving but there were lights in there as well. Pulsing like veins in the rhythm of his own heartbeat.

When he lifted his gaze and looked around he realized it was like this all around him.  He was in a dark cavern but the light was all around, picking up its pace as he wrapped his arms around himself. He expected pain to burst at his back, his side, but there was nothing, just faint scars over his body. 

He trailed a finger over them carefully but felt nothing. They were healed for what seemed like years, but he didn’t even know where they had come from.

Where was he?

What was this place?

He didn’t know, and it scared him. His mind was empty, wiped clean, but there was something he should remember, something important that he had forgotten.

He still felt hunted, like something dangerous had been right behind him, but he didn’t know what it was.

Instead he lifted his hand and stared at it. Someone had held it, he was sure of it. His other hand moved up, over his shoulder to search for something that also wasn’t there anymore.

A sword.

Swallowing, he stood slowly. His legs felt weak but they carried him well enough as he looked around. The stone he had laid upon was more like a pedestal, and something about that made him shiver and he quickly turned away. 

Who was he?

Reaching up, he touched his head like it would help him remember, but nothing happened.

The lights around him dimmed, leaving him in nearly complete darkness, naked and cold and alone, and for a moment he couldn’t do more than just stand there.

He was scared to the bone, because he had forgotten something, something important, something he needed to remember but-

Another light lit up a few steps ahead, leading the way, and he slowly stepped closer. 

It was a stone tablet, heavy but familiar in his hand.

_ “This is the Sheikah Slate,” _ the voice in the light said again and yeah, he knew that name. _ “I left it for you to guide you.” _

The meant something, meant a lot, because this someone had held it so very dear.

The screen of the Slate lit up just enough to give him some more light, and there was a large chest close by. When he opened it he found neatly folded clothes. With a touch he could tell they were old, thin and colorless, but better than nothing. 

He got dressed, and now there were torches lighting up in front of him. Fastening the Slate on his belt like he had seen someone else do so often before, he followed them until he found sunlight.

Actual sunlight coming from outside, warm and inviting, and the voice was in it as it called him.

_ “Michael…” _

His name. That was  _his_ name, and he opened his mouth to answer, to also call out, but he didn’t know, couldn’t remember-

There was a name he should know, someone who had danced in colors, someone who had held his hand to show him so many miracles of this world.

Why couldn’t he remember?

What had happened?

_ “You are the light,” _ the voice assured him, calming the panic right beneath his skin,  _ “Our light that may shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go...” _

The sword on his back. It was gone and he couldn’t hear its melody.

There had been fear and pain and fire and darkness. All of which were gone now.

As he stepped out the sun stood high above, getting rid of the last of the cold in his muscles. Around him was lush green grass, reaching up to his knees. Trees and startled animals as he stopped.

He was on top of a mountain, high enough to look for miles and miles.

He saw mountains, one glowing with fire, and somewhere to his left a stretch of sand, a desert maybe. 

A castle in ruins, villages in ruins, everything in ruins, but those were old. There was a cathedral or something alike close enough to make sure, the brittle stone overgrown with moss, and his heart grew heavy.

That shouldn’t have happened, something went wrong.

_ “Try… Try to remember…” _

“I am trying,” he whispered and pushed a hand against his forehead. The voice was so familiar but so distant. So very far away, and it shouldn’t be! He shouldn’t leave their side!

_ “You have been asleep for the past 100 years.” _

What?

_ “The Beast, Michael… When the Beast regains its true power, this world will face its end.” _

There had been clouds. Sickly violet like fresh bruises and rain that burned every life away. Fire. Goddess, so much fire.

_ “You must hurry, Michael. Before it’s too late…” _

There were tears burning in his eyes now. He was scared, so damn scared because his head was empty. He had forgotten something so important and all that was left were these flashes of darkness, like nightmares right behind his eyes.

That wasn’t what he wanted; this wasn’t right.

There was someone else, someone by his side, but he couldn’t-

“So you’re finally awake.”

The voice startled him. It wasn’t the voice coming from the light, and he spun around. Surely he had been alone up here, but now a man stood behind him, watching him in interest. His eyes were blue and knowing, and Michael tried to blink his own tears away. 

There was a crown on the other’s head, and it was probably rude to ask, but he just felt so lost right now.

“Who are you?”

The man sighed, and there was something wrong about him, something wrong about the way he was nearly see-through, about the ghostly blue will-o-wisps dancing around him.

“We feared this would happen. You’ve been asleep for so very long, Michael.”

He stepped forward until he was beside him and Michael could only look up to him.

“I was King Geoffrey Ramsey. I was the last leader of Hyrule.” He lifted his hand, gesticulating towards the land in front of them.

“This beautiful kingdom… Oh, the Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path a century ago.”

“A century…” Michael mumbled and listened for the voice of the light, but for now it had fallen silent.

The King threw him a short glance before continuing. “We had a plan to stop the Calamity, but the Beast was cunning. He turned our weapons against us and took out our Champions in one massive attack. But there was hope. The Prince with the power of the Goddess to seal the darkness away and his appointed knight.”

“We failed,” Michael said calmly. He waited for the chime at the back of his head and wanted to reach for a sword that wasn’t there anymore. “We failed, we lost.”

“The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the Prince,” the King went on and Michael could feel it. The heat and the smell of smoke. The huge machines all around and someone else, holding on to his arm.

_ “Michael! Get up!” _

“And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was absolutely devastated by the Calamity Ganon.”

_ “Michael please... You're the only one I have left!” _

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispered. His throat felt tight as he looked down at the kingdom and he could nearly imagine the villages around, the castle at its prime.

He had been there, had grown up there, and the Prince, the Prince-

_ 100 years. _

That had been a century ago! He was too late!

“However,” the King interrupted his thoughts, and Michael turned towards him. How wasn’t he screaming at him? His only son, the Prince had been his only son and Michael had left him back there. In between the fire and flames with no defense, with no one else around!

“The Prince survived to face Ganon alone.”

There were new tears stinging in Michael’s eyes. He had been so scared, the Prince had begged him to stay, and for a moment-

“I should have been there,” he said and balled his hands to fists. It had been his duty, his destiny!

“You protected my son right up to the very end,” the King assured him, and there was something very gentle about the way he said it. “You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. With your wounds there was no way you could fight on, so you were brought here, to the Shrine of Resurrection. Now you’re revitalized, 100 years later.”

A century. He couldn’t even begin to grasp that.

All of those little nightmares were just a blink of an eye away, but it had been so long.

“He’s calling out for your help. Even now he works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, but Michael, his powers are dwindling. They have been restrained for so very long but he’s exhausted. When this happens nothing will stop Ganon from consuming our land.”

The King’s hand tried to lay on his shoulder, but it went right through, barely more than fog on a sunny day, and the King laughed unamusedly.

“I am powerless like this, and I feel guilty for asking so much of you again, but you must save him.”

“His name,” Michael asked carefully. It was on the tip of his tongue at the forefront of his mind, but he couldn’t grasp it.

The King threw him a long gaze before lowering his gaze.

“Ray.”

_ Ray. _

Ray, the one holding on to his hand, the one who had danced and showed him so many wonders. The voice late at night, spilling secrets and plans and old stories.

The one who had the sun and the moon and the stars in his eyes whenever Michael looked at him.

“Save my son, Michael,” the King asked him, and again Michael wanted to reach for his sword. Instead his fingers brushed against the Sheikah Slate, Ray’s weapon, and he nodded.

“Do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon.”

“I will.”

  
  
  


\- The End -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can watch all the memories I used as reference here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwf2QDv5DfU  
> and if you skip to 27:50 you will see some more about what happened 100 years ago that I didn't include because it was from Zelda's pov.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, Michael waking up is actually the beginning of the game - the past story is an optional thing in the game that will unlock the secret ending (you can watch the ending here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9sZPqiLq50  
> but beware of spoilers!)
> 
>  
> 
> Why Zelda didn’t get her powers until it was nearly too late?
> 
> The game pretty much leaves this up for interpretation but there are a couple of theories out there.
> 
> She did get her power the moment she threw herself in front of Link, trying to protect him and some say it was an act of true love. I don't like this very much because yeah Link was very important to her but everything she did was out of love for her kingdom and her people. Her powers should have awakened way sooner.
> 
> The theory I personally like best is that she completed the Triforce. While she's using her powers you can see the Triforce on the back of her hand with all three parts - Power, Courage and Wisdom - glowing. Zelda was a scholar and had incredible inner strength but was lacking the courage.
> 
> The moment she threw herself in front of Link to save him the part of courage activated and the Triforce was complete, granting her Hylia's power.
> 
> That's not confirmed but who knows, maybe we’ll find out more in the dlc coming up?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I had a ton of fun with this story and I hope you had to!


	13. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as the world comes to an end  
> I'll be here to hold your hand  
> Because you're my king and I'm your lionheart

 

 

**Throne of Nothing**

_ Playlist _

\- King & Lion Heart -

  
  


**_Headlock_ ** _ \- Imogen Heap _

 

We're a different pair, do something out of step.

Throw a stranger an unexpected smile with big intention.

Still posted at your station.

Always on about the day it should have flied.

 

I've been walking, you've been hiding,

And you look half dead half the time.

Monitoring you, like machines do,

You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye

You know you're better than this

  
  


**_The Bastille_ ** _ \- Les Chansons d’Amour (Ganju Remix) _

 

It's pouring rain onto the Spirit

Who would've thought that so little water

Would scare the people of Paris away

Leaving the angel too lonely and too high

 

On the horizon of our windows

Nothing moves, nothing's alive

How Paris seems to vanish

Diluted into rainwater

  
  


**_King and Lionheart_ ** _ \- Of Monsters and Men _

 

Howling ghosts they reappear

In mountains that are stacked with fear

But you're a king and I'm a lionheart

 

And as the world comes to an end

I'll be here to hold your hand

Because you're my king and I'm your lionheart 

  
  
  
  


**__**

**_All the King’s Horses_ ** _ \- Karmina _

 

I knock the ice from my bones 

Try not to feel the cold 

Caught in the thought of that time

When everything was fine, everything was mine 

 

There is a reason I'm still standing 

I never knew if I'd be landing 

And I will run fast 

Outlast everyone that said no

  
  


**_Battlefield_ ** _ \- Svrcina _

 

Our tainted history

Is playing on repeat

But we could change it

If we stand up strong and take the lead

 

And meet me on the battlefield

Even on the darkest night

I will be your sword and shield,

Your camouflage, and you will be mine

  
  


**_Smoke_ ** _ \- Daughter _

 

In a smoke filled room

With your father watching me

There's three doors and no keys

It's rising, it's choking me

In a smoke filled room

In a smoke filled room

  
  


**_Starlight_ ** _ \- Starset _

 

I don't know what to say

But I'm going to want you till the stars evaporate

We're only here for just a moment in the light

One day it shines for us the next we're in the night

So say the word and I'll be running back to find you

A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through

I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight

Of your starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Find out how you can support me writing my stories and get early access to chapters:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/140765552875/patreon


End file.
